These Bonds We Make Now Will Last Always
by HJS-NS-23
Summary: Triplet's Jake, Haley and Lucas are starting their first year at UNCW, What happens when they meet a bubbly cheerleader,a brooding artist,and a Blue eyed jock while there? Not too mention a self proclaimed nerd,an R.A. named Skillz, and a red headed vixen
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH unfortunatly because if I did then I would have James and Haleybub23 would have Tyler. Also I could not have written this without Haleybub23 since she helped by co-writing it! So thanks GR!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

Walking along in the middle of her two older brothers Haley felt protected in the unfamiliar surroundings that was to be their New college. UNCW was definitely going to be a new experience for all of them. Haley loved the campus and since they had an amazing basketball program her brothers had decided to join her there. They stopped and stared at the massive building in front of them , Cornerstone Hall. This was where they would be living for the next year. Cornerstone hall was a co-ed building that was for first years only. The went to the table that was set up in front of the doors and asked for their names.

"Lucas James, Haley James, and Jake James" Lucas told the lady sitting behind the table. "Okay Haley here is your key you are in room 2302 B and here are some papers for you to look over. Also we have laundry carts that you can use to put your things in to carry it to your room. "

"Jake you are in room 2303A and Lucas you are in room 2303B. Now will the three of you please fill out these papers when you get to your rooms and hand them into the R.A. his name is Skillz Taylor."

"Thanks" they all said before leaving, excited to see their rooms.

"Hey, you guys we're all going to be living next door to each other!" Haley said to her brothers.

"Now we can protect our baby sister from these all these big bad college boys." Jake smirked, glancing at Haley.

"So have you met your roommates yet?" Lucas asked with a wink

"No not yet , and I totally saw that wink Luke and eww. I do not need you hooking up with my roommates because then there is always the chance that I might SEE it." She said giving her best I'm about to be sick gag before turning to Jake " And Don't you forget BIG brother, you are only 6 minutes older then me and Luke is only 3 minutes older. I don't get the whole baby sister thing. So seriously now can we cut the macho, chauvinist acts and lets go and find the parents first so we can get our stuff and unload it. I want to finish unpacking so I can be ready for classes to start." Haley said leaving the two boys staring at her as she spotted her parents by the car and walked over to join them.

" We thought high school was hard protecting her from the guys , how the hell are we going to stop them now?" Jake asked Lucas pointing to a guy that was checking out Haley and glared at him.

"Hey mom ,dad we got our keys so lets grab these laundry carts and put our stuff in it." Lucas hollered over to where his parents were, picking up the pace so he could catch up to Haley.

They went around to the back of the car and were able to fit most of the guys stuff in one of the carts while Haley and Keith loaded her boxes into the remaining one. When they arrived at the room Haley was surprised that her roommate was already moved in. Well I wonder where she is, she thought to herself.

"Haleybub, where do you want this stuff?" Her father asked , pointing to the laundry cart.

"Um, you can just put it on this bed that isn't taken and I will unpack it all later."

"Ok, Why don't we go and see how your brothers are doing unloading everything and then we will take you kids out to lunch." Keith asked after they had gotten everything unloaded.

"Sounds good to me, Let's head over now then, I'm starving and knowing Jake and Lucas, they have mom unpacking everything by herself while they sit and watch television or check out female anatomy." Haley said grinning at her dad as the two walked out the door.

--------------------University Apartments -----------------

"So tell me again why I agreed to help you move in? I mean I know you want to see my hot bod but come on Peyt , there were plenty of other ways to achieve that." Nathan winked suggestively, as he brought some boxes through the door of Peyton's new apartment.

Peyton just laughed and rolled her eyes before turning back to Brooke.

"Hey P. Sawyer, I am totally going to use the spare bedroom's closet because the dorm rooms are so small. How am I suppose to fit all my clothes in there? Let alone all my shoes. Really it's like the size of a cardboard box." Brooke said all cheerfully coming out of the spare room and plopping down on the floor beside Peyton.

"Slow down B. Davis. You know I have no problem with you keeping your stuff here. Just go and grab everything that won't fit in the "box" and bring it over."

"Are you girls going to help me or just sit and play with the baby all day?" Nathan asked eyeing the girls as he started back out to get more from the truck

"Well the baby is way cuter than you, Nate." Brooke said smirking at Nathan

"That's true. But it's only because she takes after her mother and not her father." Peyton chimed in laughing. Nathan sighed and walked outside.

He grinned to himself when he got out of the girls view. He knew before he even got here today that he would have the job of lugging everything inside on his own. He learned a long time ago that when you have two girls as your best friends, it was just a given that you were the muscle and their job was to torment you mercilessly while watching from the sidelines.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH unfortunatly because if I did then I would have James and Haleybub23 would have Tyler. Also I could not have written this without Haleybub23 since she helped by co-writing it! So thanks GR! Also I will not update until I get more reviews so I know what you guys like and don't like.

* * *

"Haleybub, we're going to start back to Tree Hill. We want to be home before it gets dark out." Haley's parents said walking into her dorm. " Hasn't your roommate shown up yet?" Her mom asked sitting down on the bed beside her.

"Umm, I know she was here sometime before we got here because her stuff is all set up but I haven't seen her yet. I did however hear our suitemates getting in a few minutes ago, so I am sure I will be meeting them here shortly. Did you guys tell the boys you were leaving?" Haley asked but before her mom had a chance to answer her in walked an insanely peppy brunette followed by a tall blonde and quite possibly the most gorgeous raven haired man she had ever seen in her life, and he was holding a baby.

Haley just sat there quietly watching the three of them for a second. They apparently hadn't noticed her and her parents as of yet , it seemed that the girls were too busy teasing their friend. " Nathan dude, you took a school bus for a joyride, and then got busted by the cops, not too mention everyone on said bus was drunk and underage. You didn't really think anyone was going to be thrilled about that, did you? I was surprised that all your mom did was take your driving privileges for two weeks, If that was me I would still not be allowed out of my room!" The blonde said laughing and sitting down on the other bed. It was then that she noticed Haley, who just smiled and waved. The brunette was the first to speak up.

"Hi, I'm Brooke Davis I would be the roommate. Blondie here is Peyton Sawyer, my bestest friend ever. The guy that is currently pretending to be mad at us is Nathan Scott, my other best friend and the gorgeous little girl in his arms is Elizabeth, Ellie for short. She is Peyton's daughter. So there, you know us now who might you be? Other then my roommate, I already figured that part out on my own." Nathan laughed loudly at this and couldn't bite back the retort that was coming " Wow Davis, I'm impressed. I can't believe you figured something out on your own." Peyton covered her mouth trying not to laugh while Brooke stuck her lip out in a pout but ignored him as she turned back to Haley, waiting for an answer.

Haley just grinned , these three were going to be interesting especially that blue eyed boy.

"I'm Haley James and this is my mom Lydia and my Dad Jimmy. I'm here with my two brothers, we're triplets and they are in the suite right next door to us so I'm sure you will probably see them around a lot, to the point of severe annoyance I'm afraid." She said giggling at her own joke.

Her parents said hello to everyone and her mom stopped at the baby. "She is so precious, can I hold her?" She asked turning and looking at Peyton. Peyton nodded and Lydia clapped her hands together and then picked Ellie up. Haley leaned into Peyton and whispered "You do realize that you may never get her back now right? My mother has a baby obsession, we have two older sisters and another older brother and it's because my mom always wanted another baby around the house." Peyton just laughed and Haley put her hands up in defeat "Hey, just don't say that I didn't warn you!"

"So mom, you never got a chance to answer my question. Did you tell Jake and Lucas you guys were leaving?" Haley asked. Lydia who was busy blowing raspberries on Ellie's belly looked up and smiled. "Yes, They are supposed to meet us over here in a few minutes. You watch out for them though Haley, will ya? Keep them out of trouble and Oh ,Don't let them get to you too bad either. I know they are all protective and annoying but they love you , and you three are going to need each other's support. The first year of college is an adjustment, stick together and it should make the transition a little smoother." She said handing Ellie to Peyton just as Jake and Lucas walked into the dorm.

"Hey Hales, why don't you introduce us to your new friends." Luke said never taking his eyes off of Brooke, who was now trying to pretend that she hadn't been staring right back. Haley rolled her eyes, it was just her luck. Of all of the girls in her school her brother had to go for her roommate.

" Everyone, this is Jake and Lucas." She said pointing at them. " Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, this is Peyton Sawyer and her daughter Elizabeth, Brooke Davis and Nathan Scott. Brooke is my roommate." She said raising her eyebrows at Lucas, he just grinned and shook everyone's hand. Jake upon hearing Nathan's name, asked him what came to his mind. " Nathan Scott? Did you play Basketball in High School?" Nate looked over and nodded "Yeah, I played for the Bear Creek Warriors and I was named MVP last year, I'm here on a scholarship. You play too don't you? I've played against both of you. The James brothers from the Tree Hill Ravens, right?" They both nodded and then three got to talking about upcoming Basketball season. The girls made a few gagging noises , boys were always crazy when it came to sports. Especially THESE boys. Haley and the other girls walked down to the James's car with her parents and said their goodbyes, Haley had to promise to call everyday before her mother would let her dad pull away.

As they were standing there waving to goodbye, Brooke turned and grabbed Haley's arm excitedly. "So girlie, tell me about your brothers, Lucas is totally Hott!" Haley raised her eyebrow and looked at Peyton who just smirked and said "I would help you Haley but I have learned that when it comes to Brooke and a boy, never withhold information or interfere when she is trying to get information. Oh, That and the fact that I'm a little curious too. If I weren't with Chris, I would be all over Jake in a minute." Brooke heard this and started to pretend to be shocked " P. Sawyer I am appalled!! Looking at another man while the completely faithful and charming Chris Keller is on tour having skanky groupies fawn over him." She giggled at the look on Haley's face. Peyton slapped her in the arm. "Brooke, Chris is faithful. Just because he's on tour and has groupies, doesn't mean he's sleeping with them, you know." Neither Peyton or Haley saw the doubt that flashed in her eyes when she said this.

Haley looked at the two and asked the obvious question on her mind "Who is Chris Keller?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH unfortunatly. Also I could not have written this without Haleybub23 since she helped by co-writing it! So thanks GR! I also want to thank everyone that reviewed it.

* * *

"Oh, Chris is Ellie's father and my boyfriend." Peyton said answering Haley's question as they walked back to the girls room. 

"Hey Brooke, did you fill out the paper's the lady at the registration table gave us and hand them to Skillz yet? If you didn't then you could come with me, Jake and Lucas because I already have mine filled out and it should only take me about 5 minutes to fill out theirs."

"Your filling out your brothers forms?" Brooke questioned confused.

"Uh yea, see these two boys can't do anything" Haley laughed while pointing at her brothers as they walked into their suite.

"That's not true little sis we can play basketball and you can't and Lucas can write better than you can and well I play guitar better than you." Jake rebutted.

"You all play the guitar?" Nathan asked to the trio.

"Lucas play the guitar? HAHA, now that's funny." Haley laughed while Lucas looked on in mock hurt.

"Ok, New people here confused about why that would be funny." Brooke said scrunching her face in confusion.

"Well lets see how nicely I can put this" Haley said glancing behind her and grinning at Luke "Lucas playing an instrument, well its just bad. Horrible actually. I once caught him trying to play my guitar and it was like a two year old pulling at the strings.me being an amazing sister and all, I decided to help him. Needless to say it was my one and only failure at helping someone. I was the head of the tutor center and everything, I lived to tutor and I couldn't help this knucklehead." Haley and Jake laughed while Lucas's cheeks were now starting to turn red "Yeah well, at least I wasn't upset when mom wanted to make me leave Mr. Waffles at home."

Haley's brown eyes glared at Luke, seeing this Brooke turned and asked who Mr. Waffles was.

"Dude, don't piss her off until after she does our paper work." Jake whispered to his brother.

"Oh right, shit umm sorry Hales. You know you're my favorite sister, right?" Lucas said while giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"No not the puppy dog eyes. You know I can't resist the puppy dog eyes. Damn it Luke! Fine I'll still fill out the paper work but no more embarrassing stories OR puppy dog eyes, and for your information I'm only doing this for my favorite brother, Jake." Haley said sticking her tongue out at Luke as Jake grinned wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"So Nathan where you staying?" Lucas asked trying to start up another conversation

"Cornerstone, room 2303 B. Hopefully my roommate's girlfriend has a hot friend or he has a hot sister at least." Nathan said smirking. At this both Jake and Lucas glared, while Haley just smiled.

"Hey Brooke, Lucas is rooming with Nathan." Haley whispered into Brookes ear, hearing this Brooke's face lit up and she got a devilish look in her eye.

"Hey Nate, meet your roommates hot sister." Brooke said pointing at Haley. Brooke and Peyton started laughing while a pink tinge appeared on Haley's cheeks.

Nathan saw the blush that was creeping up Haley's face and smirked. He was never one to be shy and he wasn't about to start now. " Well then Haley, I'm Nathan. Your brother's hot roommate. Want to get together sometime?" Nathan said with a playful gleam in his eyes. Haley grinned when she realized that he was goading her brothers.

Deciding to play along she walked up to where Nathan was standing and gave him a sexy smile while running her hands up his well toned arms "Sure but we'll have to meet up here, no privacy with them around." She looked pointedly at her brothers, who were beyond seething at this point. Haley and Nathan looked at the looks on Jake and Lucas's faces and starting laughing.

Haley reached out and smacked them both in the arms. "You idiots! For us being triplets you obviously don't know me too well, not if you seriously think I am going to be all over someone I just met." She hollered and then seeing Brooke, Peyton and Nathan trying their hardest not to laugh, thats exactly what she did. She laughed until tears were rolling out of her eyes and her sides hurt. while Jake and Lucas just looked on in shock at what their baby sister had just done.

"Ok Brooke, Why don't you fill out this paper work while I go to the guys room and fill out their's. Then when you get done, you can meet us at there suite and we will go look for the R.A. together." Haley said handing her the form that was lying on the computer desk

"Oooo and then I can scope out Jake's roommate and the R.A." Brooke grinned excitedly at Haley and Peyton. "Yay!!! A fresh year and a hot batch of boys I'm in heaven. All I need now is a mall and I will be completely content."

As Haley walked next door to the guys suite she hoped they had at least made a path for her to walk and inspect the room.

"Okay Jake, lets go meet your roommate and fill out your papers." Haley said after putting the finishing touches on Lucas's papers.

Walking over to Jake's room she was not surprised to see that his roommate was already there and setting up his internet. "Hi I'm Haley, that's your roommate Jake, your suitemates Lucas and Nathan and this is Peyton, and her daughter Ellie."

"Hi Everyone. I'm Marvin but nobody but my parent's ever call me that, you can just call me Mouth"

As soon as the words left his mouth Brooke came walking in. "Really? That was my name in summer camp" As she saw everyone's face she decided to clarify why that was her nickname. Because I slept with my mouth open. Jeez guys!" she said in mock hurt. Everyone laughed at Brooke's comment, Peyton walked over and put her arm around her shoulder.

"Come on B. Davis, Let's go and meet your new R.A., you never know maybe he's hot!"

"Okay tutor girl, you ready?" Brooke asked.

"Who's tutor girl?" Haley questioned glancing around the room.

"You silly, you said you were the head tutor at you high school and I give everyone nicknames. Peyton is P. Sawyer or goldilocks, Nate is hotshot and I'm still thinking of one for Lucas and Jake." Brooke said grinning at her.

"Oh, okay. Well I'm all done in Jake's room, So Mouth you want to come with us to meet our R.A?" Haley asked looking at the quiet guy that was Jake's new roommate.

"Sure lets go, his room is the one at the corner." Mouth stated while everyone followed the two.

As they reached the corner room Brooke looked in and saw a tall, dark and hot guy with a warm smile

"Hey, you all gonna be living on my floor?" . Skillz asked the group that was gathered outside of his door.

"Hmmm he's not bad looking, still think Lucas is the hottest of the bunch." Brooke thought to herself before speaking for the group and introducing everyone. When Brooke said Ellie's name she started cooing and wiggling to get down from her mothers arms.

"Aw that's a cute baby. She yours Dawg?," he asked looking at Jake, who just stuttered before responding.

"No, actually I just met her. The only two people I know in this room are my brother and sister." Jake answered. At this point Haley stepped up.

"Here are our room evaluation and our room contracts." Haley said handing over the forms.

"Thanks Haley." He said glancing at the form to see who she was. "You all know that there's a party tomorrow night for new students? Y'all should come." Skillz replied taking the forms and putting them in a folder.

But you can say what you wanna,  
Take what you wanna,  
Choose the moods that you fake,  
When you want,  
You said your life wouldn't get much better,  
Than where is this,  
Yeah, well aren't you glad?

They only want to fight, exception,  
Try all of your pride, deception,  
And on your list of things to do,  
Is make me fall in love with you,  
You find one, You want one, Cause I'm one,  
Who plays, yeah

"Oh , Sorry that's my cell, it's nice meeting all of you but I'm going to take Ellie back to the apartment so I can put her down for her nap. Bye everyone." Peyton stated leaving the room.

"What song was that it sounds familiar" Haley questioned.

"Oh that's Chris Keller's ring tone for himself. He made it so that whenever he calls, it plays that song." Brooke said rolling her eyes.

"You don't like this Keller guy much, do you Brooke?" Haley asked observing her actions. Brooke just shuddered and shook her head no in response. Haley laughed.

"Hey guys, you want to join me and Jake for a game of basketball?" Lucas asked looking around at everyone.

"Nah man, sorry but I have to stick around here for the day. Lots of new students to get settled in. Next time though." Skillz said walking back over to his computer.

"Well I can't play basketball, I'm obviously not the most athletic but I'll be the announcer." Mouth stated.

"Cool, Let me go and throw on some other clothes." Nathan said walking out the door. Everyone followed suit and left Skillz room.

* * *

**Ok so if anyone has any ideas of what Jake's nickname from Brooke could be please let me know! Oh and the ring tone is Tyler Hiltons song "Glad" which is on the first one tree hill soundtrack.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH unfortunatly. Thanks to Haleybub23 for helping me co-write it and also thanks to everyone who reviewed it they really help me update faster. Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review it again.

* * *

"Ready tutor girl? Time to see if our suite mates arrived yet." Brooke said as they walked into their room.

"I know someone was over there before you got here, earlier this afternoon." Haley said as the two walked into the bathroom and knocked on the door that connected them to the other dorm.

A tall and slender blonde answered the door, upon seeing Haley and Brooke standing there she grinned and started to talk 50 miles a minute.

"Oh My God, you two must be our suitemates, I was wondering when we were going to get to meet you. I'm Bevin Mirskey, and the somewhat pouty redhead sitting on the bed over there, is Rachel Gattina. Apparently she is mad because of something about an abundant lack of hot guys, or something like that. Whatever though, So now, Who are you two?" She asked as she stepped aside letting the girls gain access to the dorm.

Brooke and Haley just gave each other an amused glance as they made their way into the dorm. Rachel was now sitting up on her bed staring at the two with mild interest.

"Well, I am Haley James and this is my roommate Brooke Davis. I'm one of three triplets, my brothers are right next door to us. I'm sure you'll all see them around a good bit." Haley ended looking at Brooke to see if there was anything she wanted to add.

She did. "So did you meet the resident advisor yet? He said there was a party tomorrow night, kind of a get to know everyone in the dorm thing from what I gathered." She looked over at Rachel and winked "I am guessing that come tomorrow, you will find many hot boys to adore you, so stop your pouting. I totally have dibs on Lucas though." She said cheekily, turning to look at Haley, who just rolled her eyes.

"Brooke, I don't need to hear about your crush on my brother, seriously that's just disturbing." Rachel perked up tremendously at the mention of guys.

"So, Lucas is your brother? What's your other brother's name? Are they hot? God knows the trolls we have seen so far, leave a lot to be desired."

Brooke jumped right in and started answering her questions. "Both James brothers are very Hot, definitely crushworthy. The other brother is Jake. Also we have Skillz the RA and mouth who is Jake's roommate and then there is Nathan who's my best friend, well other the P.Sawyer. You'll get the chance to meet all of them I'm sure. I actually think we got the best dorm when it comes to eye candy."

Rachel just smirked and nodded. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of a cell phone ringing, it was Brooke's.

"Oh, it's Peyton. Give me a minute." She said answering it. "Hey Goldilocks. What's up?" She paused to listen to the other girl "Well actually we are with are suitemates right at the moment, uh huh, their pretty cool. Rachel and Bevin. Yeah, hold on and I'll ask." She put her hand over her phone and looked at the girls.

"Peyton wants to know if we all want to go over to her apartment tonight and do a sleepover, ya know all get to know each other alittle bit. She would come here but then she would have to drag all of Ellie's stuff over with her. So, who's in?" she asked looking around at everyone.

"I'm in." Haley said instantly. She liked Peyton and she didn't want the girl to have to spend her first night on campus alone.

Bevin nodded excitedly too. Rachel just shrugged and sighed "Whatever."

Brooke let out a squeal and jumped up and down. "Yay! Were all in Peyt. Give us about an hour and we'll all be there. We need to talk about cheerleading tryouts too. Ok, see you then Best Friend." She hung up the phone and looked at the girls.

"We are having our first official college get together with the girls tonight. We have to be ready in an hour, is that enough time to finish getting adjusted?" She asked and everyone but Rachel nodded.

"Kinda has to be, not like we had a choice on when to go, right?" Brooke chose to ignore her. She knew eventually her and Rachel were going to clash, but not now. Maybe she was just alittle stressed with starting college and was just being snippy. Brooke hoped that was it at least.

Her and Haley decided to go and get ready and agreed to meet the others in their room in an hour. When the closed the door to their room Haley turned to Brooke and asked the question she knew was coming.

"Well, What do you think of Rachel? Is it just me or did that girl hit the bitch tree alittle to hard this morning?" Brooke burst into laughter at Haley's straight face. Haley may have shy qualities but growing up with brothers had also made her outspoken.

"I hope she's not always like that, but I think we need to keep our eyes on her. I loved Bevin though, she reminds me of this girl I went to high school with." Haley nodded in agreement. So far, the first day of school was turning out surprising well.

"Okay well I'm all packed and ready to go to Peyton's. I'm going to run next door and tell my brother's where I'm at ,otherwise they will be freaking out." Haley said as she zipped up her duffel bag.

"Oh, well I'll go and get Bevin and Rachel and meet you over there. That way I can see hottie Lucas again!" Brooke winked in her direction.

" Eww Brooke, I swear your infatuation with my brother is beyond gross and since we are sharing a room please do not do anything in here with him besides kissing!" Haley said with disgust in her voice.

"Listen tutor girl. You do not care what your brothers think you just want to see Nate again. I saw that look in your eyes outside when you were 'supposedly just trying to make your brother's mad' you so want him." Brooke replied saucily.

"I have no idea what your babbling about Brooke. I do not like him, that's ridiculous." Haley muttered turning away so Brooke wouldn't see her blushing. "I just don't want my brother's to keep calling me all night. That would be a bit of a downer." Haley said grabbing her id and keys and walking out the door.

Brooke watched her retreating form and laughed. That girl had it bad.

Knock, knock

"Come on in." a male voice yelled, Haley rolled her eyes and walked into the room.

"Hey Lucas, I just wanted to let you know that we're having a girls night at Peyton's so don't call unless you really need something. Okay , think you can handle that boys?" she asked looking at the three guys setting up the xbox 360.

"Yea sure Hales. Man your doing it wrong that wire goes into that outlet." Jake said barely acknowledging Haley, he was too busy pointing out to Lucas where the wire went. Haley never quite understood what the infatuation with video games was.

Knock , knock.

Everyone hollered come in and a second later , the door opened revealing Brooke, Rachel and Bevin.

"Hey Bevin, Hey Rachel, these are my brothers Lucas and Jake, Jakes roommate Mouth and Brookes best friend Nathan. Haley said pointing everyone out to the two new girls.

"Hey guys so what do you think of the dorm? Don't you love it?" asked Bevin excitedly.

"Yea its cool." Lucas said taking a break as the guys took a break from setting up their beloved game.

"Well were going to go over to Peyton's, I guess I'll talk to you all later." Haley said ushering the other girls out.

University Apartments

"Hey B. Davis, Hey Hales this must be Bevin and Rachel?" Peyton said opening the door and letting the girls in.

"Ohmygod! I love your apartment! So who's Ellie and how come you didn't want to bring all her stuff over to the dorms?" Bevin excitedly asked, once again to the point of rambling.

"Oh Ellie is my daughter ,she's six months old and it's kind of a pain to get all of her stuff ready and haul around. I try not to unless I absolutely have to."

"Ellie is the cutest baby ever. She totally got her mother's good looks." Brooke said smiling at Peyton.

"Wow you got knocked up in high school? Nice." Rachel commented snidely

"You know Rachel Peyton was nice enough to invite us here to spend the night and she definitely didn't have to invite you, so quit being a bitch." Haley replied rolling her eyes, getting slightly fed up at Rachel's attitude.

"Whatever , lets just get this little girls night started. Do you have any alcohol?" Rachel asked looking rather bored. Peyton just looked at her and walked away giving Brooke a look that clearly said, "I'm gonna strangle this girl."

This is going to be a long night Brooke thought. Poor Bevin , she has to room with the bitch.

"Well, let's pop some popcorn and just talk, you know get to know each other." Haley suggested.

"Okay. Sounds good to me. I'll go put the popcorn in the microwave. Just make yourselves comfortable." Peyton said walking towards the kitchen

"Brooke, you were right Lucas is hot I might have to get me some of that boy." Rachel replied winking suggestively.

"Ok I really don't want to hear about you wanting to have sex with my brother. Seriously, you all are going to give me nightmares if you don't stop." Haley said with disgust evident in her voice.

Brooke just glared icily at Rachel. "You know Rach Ho, I already told you he was mine, you might just want to back off." Brooke stated while Haley rolled her eyes, she couldn't help but giggle alittle though.

"Okay so what do you guys want to do first?" Peyton asked coming back into the room carrying a big bowl full of popcorn.

"We should totally do makeovers and talk about ourselves and what we like and stuff!" Bevin said excitedly looking around at everyone.

"Okay that sounds fine to me. So Rach Ho, why don't you start?" Brooke said with a sugary sweet smile.

"Well I went to high school in California and was captain of my cheerleading squad. Oh and I didn't get knocked up in high school, unlike some girls do." Rachel said and smirked bitchily at Peyton. Peyton just gave her an amused look. This skank apparently didn't realize that she didn't bother her at all.

"Well, I went to high school in Florida and was on the cheerleading squad which I loved so I am trying out for it this year and I love to go to parties and hang out with friends." Bevin said jumping in, trying to divert everyone away from Rachel's comment.

"Well me and P. Saywer went to Bear Creek High school. I was captain of the cheerleading squad and we won best choreography my senior year at the Classic. P. Sawyer was on my squad too. Other then that there isn't too much to tell." Brooke said and then turned to Haley, waiting for her to speak.

"Well, lets see. I went to Tree Hill High School, was head of the tutoring center, I was also a cheerleader , and the rest of my time was spent hanging out with my brothers at games."

"Okay now that we got all that boring stuff out of the way, let's get to the juicy portion of the conversation!" Brooke said grinning wickedly.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH unfortunatly. Thanks to Haleybub23 for helping me co-write it and also thanks to Naley for reviewing chapter 4. Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review becuase the updates will be faster then!

* * *

"So Peyton, is Nathan Ellie's dad? He looks like he'd be a pretty good lay. Lucas doesn't look like he'd be half bad either.. I am definitley going to have to compare their performances in the bedroom, maybe Jake's too." Rachel said with a smirk as she saw the girl's faces.

"No Rachel. Nathan is just a friend, but apparently thats a concept you don't know. Ellie's father is Chris. he's on tour right now." Peyton said with a disgusted look on her face.

"You know Rachel, I hate you burst your bubble but Lucas and Jake wouldn't have sex with you. Your way too slutty for their taste." Haley replied knowing her brothers and their type of woman, she was also hoping to discourage the redhead from trying.

"Well then they wouldn't sleep with Brooke or Peyton either, right? We know their not exactly virginal, but Oh Well, I still have Nathan, I heard he likes the slutty girls. Oops, I guess your out of the picture then, aren't you?" Rachel snarled at Haley, who just smiled sweetly before replying..

"Brooke and Peyton aren't sluts, that would be you. I doubt they would ever talk about sleeping with three guys in one sentence, It's a bit much. I also don't remember saying that I liked Nathan. However I hope he doesn't catch whatever diseases that are running rampant in your body." Rachel just glared at Haley before her smirk returned to hide her anger.

" Don't forget Haley, I'm not the one that got knocked up in high school, that would be little miss innocent Peyton. Really I think you need to evaluate your definition of slutty. Whatever though, So what your saying is that since you don't like Nathan, I guess you won't have a problem if I decide to take him out to play for alittle while then right?" She asked Haley, giving her a wink.

Hearing this and noting the look on Haley's face, Peyton decided to intervene before the bloodshed. "Okay , I think we should just watch a movie now."

"So what movie should we watch?" Haley asked everyone, completely normal like nothing had happened with Rachel.

"Oh,how about She's the Man?!!!" Bevin exclaimed.

Everyone agreed and Brooke went to throw some more popcorn in the microwave.

Meanwhile, Back at the dorms:

"So Lucas, tell me about your sister." Nathan said as the three sat around playing NBA live. Lucas and Jake paused the game and turned to look at Nathan, their eyes had gotten very big.Nathan mentally kicked himself, he should have known better then to ask these two about Haley, especially after their reaction to when Haley and Nathan had been playing around earlier.

"Why do you want to know about our sister?" Jake asked raising his brow, somewhat menacingly.

Nathan wasn't sure he wanted to answer. Sure he was far from a little guy, but Lucas and Jake weren't so small themselves. And there were two of them and only one of him. He also didn't want to start off college on the wrong foot with his roommate and suitemate. That could make for a bad year, but he really did want to get to know Haley too, talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Mouth just sat their watching the three guys and laughed to himself about how overprotective Jake and Lucas were of their little sister.

"Just curious, I mean I'm sharing a suite with you guys so chances are, I'll probably see her around." Nathan said glad he was able to cover.

"Whatever man, just know that we're watching you two. Especially after that little stunt you two pulled earlier." Jake said grimacing.

"So what did you guys think of Rachel and Bevin?" Nathan asked the group of guys wanting to get off the subject of Haley.

"Bevin seems nice, I'm not so sure about Rachel yet, I have a feeling that one could cause some major trouble this year." Lucas said while the rest of the guys nodded in agreement.

" I don't know, I think I am going to try and get to know Rachel better. If you know what I mean." Nathan said smirking.

Everyone just looked at Nate a bit surprised. Jake was the only one to speak up. "Be careful man, you just heard us say that she could be trouble, use caution." Nathan laughed and the others joined in.

"I wonder what the girls are talking about at their little party." Jake replied.

"Probably how hot we are." was Nathan's cocky response.

"Wonder what baby sis would do if we crashed it. I don't like the idea of her hanging around that Rachel girl from back home. She reminds me of Nikki. Luke you remember Nikki right?" Jake asked and Lucas nodded.

"Man, why the hell did you date her anyways? Now she was a slut. Especially after Haley warned you about all the shit she did. It didn't help that she proved everyone right by cheating behind your back with Mark. I only wish I had punched that scumbag harder than I did." Lucas said with pure disgust on his face.

"Why am I getting the feeling that there is more to this Mark guy than just Jake's girlfriend sleeping with him?" Mouth asked observing the silence and the change in the brother's moods.

"Mark was also Haley's boyfriend. Her and Jake are the ones that caught Nikki and Mark together." Lucas answered. It was quiet for a minute while Jake and Lucas regrouped and everyone else processed everything they had just heard. Jake broke the silence.

"So Nathan, since you asked us about Haley and we answered a little bit, why don't you tell us about Peyton and Brooke?" Jake said, leaning back into the couch preparing for the story on his sister's hot new roommate and her intriguing best friend.

"Well , Peyton and Brooke were best friends when I met them in middle school. Then in high school Peyton and I dated for a little while but then we decided that we were better friends. So that's how we all became friends, but then Sophomore year Peyton met Chris Keller, who is an arrogant asshole that talks about himself in the third person and plays guitar. He's on some tour right now, when he should be spending time with his daughter. Ellie deserves a better father than that idiot. Brooke can't stand him either, don't ask what Peyt sees in him, I couldn't figure it out then."

At Peyton's

"Channing Tatum is so hot!" Brooke said while the others nodded in agreement.

"Haley , You could totally do that switch with your brothers but instead of playing soccer you could play basketball only you don't really look like your brothers or have short hair though, so maybe that wouldn't work after all." Bevin said. Everyone tried not to laugh at the confused girl sitting across from them, Rachel of course had a sarcastic comment that she had to throw in.

"Are you kidding Bevin? Haley definitely looks like a guy, she could pull it off for sure." Rachel said with a mean look in Haley's direction. Haley remained calm and cool as she answered Rachel's remark.

"Listen Rachel , You better stop while your ahead because if we are going to be sharing a bathroom for the next year I can almost promise to make your life a living hell."

"Yeah right. What are you going to do Haley? Your just a little nerd, face it. Your not exactly the intimidating type." Rachel replied rolling her eyes.

"You know Rach ho, I am seriously getting sick of your bullshit already and you really don't want two suitemates who can't stand you. So do everyone a favor and just shut up for the rest of the night." Brooke told the girl but Peyton broke in before she had time to reply.

"Hey guys its like 3 am why don't we all just get some rest?" She asked and everyone agreed. With Brooke and Haley living right next door to Rachel it was going to be interesting for everyone.

The Next Morning

"Morning guys." Haley said as Brooke, Bevin and Rachel made their way into the kitchen. Her and Peyton had been up and were in the process of making breakfast.

"Hey Tutorgirl. Awww , you guys are making us eggs. I knew there was a reason I liked you both. How did everyone sleep?" Brooke asked turning to the rest of the group.

A chorus of 'good' filled the room just as the baby started to cry.

"Thats Ellie, I'll be right back she's probably just hungry." Peyton said walking to Ellie's room.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Brooke asked

"Well I want to start unpacking my stuff so that I'm ready for classes to start and then we have the party tonight." Haley answered her and then watched as the brunette grinned and jumped excitedly.

"We should totally go shopping for new clothes. Come on tutor girl, Please? You can unpack later." Brooke asked giving Haley her best puppy dog eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH unfortunatly. Thanks to Haleybub23 for helping me co-write it and also thanks to Naley, LaFilmeMichelle, natyroganlover, TutorGal23, flipflopgal11, and a who reviewed the story it they really help me update faster. Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review it again.

* * *

Oh My God, Can you believe Rachel? It's a new school year and she doesn't know anyone, you would think she'd be trying to make friends, not enemies. I swear I wanted nothing more than to knock that girl out. Seriously." Haley said and Peyton and Brooke laughed at the look on her face. 

There was definitely no love between Haley and Rachel, that was a given. The three girls were walking through the racks of clothing at suburban filth looking for something to wear to the party that night. Peyton's dad had come to pick Ellie up for the weekend so she was kid free for the first time since Ellie was born.

"Well I don't know about you but I say we don't invite her to anymore sleep overs that's for damn sure. I can only take so many of the baby in high school comments before I'm going to join you on that wanting to knock her out frame of mind." Peyton said holding up a green cargo skirt and turning to the girls, waiting for their opinion.

Haley nodded her approval and Brooke let out a squeal and ran to another rack browsing furiously through the selection until she found what she was looking for, a black tank top with a pretty green pattern and held it up.

"This would go with that perfectly, don't you think so goldilocks?" Peyton grinned and took the shirt that Brooke was holding out to her.

"Well I guess I got my outfit for tonight, that just leaves the two of you." Peyton said.

Haley rolled her eyes and looked at Brooke who seemed to be in her element.

"You know Brooke, I've been thinking and since you have nicknames for everyone else I'm going to give you one. I know the perfect one too. It just came to me when you got all excited over that shirt. From now on, your Tigger, you know from Winnie the Pooh because he's all bouncy and happy and so are you. It just fits."

Peyton laughed and agreed that the name did indeed fit, Brooke just nodded and smiled

"I like it, Tigger. Your right, it does fit me." Haley and Brooke decided on outfits similar to Peyton's.

Brooke wound up with a dark denim mini and a red tank with a matching shrug and Haley got a light denim mini with a pink tank and pink flip flops. They were walking out of the store when they almost literately ran into none other then the object of their contempt at the moment.

"Well, look who we have here. It's Malibu Barbie, Teen Pregnancy Barbie and Geek Barbie. Out shopping for the party huh? Not that it's really going to help you Haley, you don't stand a chance with Nathan. I'm going to look so hot, he won't even notice you." Haley narrowed her eyes and stepped up to Rachel.

"For the last time Rachel, I don't want Nathan. I don't even know him and unlike you I don't sleep with random guys just for the hell of it." Rachel went to talk but was cut off by Brooke.

"You know Rachel, we were trying to be nice and we have let you get away with some really mean comments the past few days because we thought maybe you were defensive being somewhere where you don't know anyone, apparently your just always a bitch though." She paused and looked around the store for a minute before continuing

"And if your looking for an outfit for tonight then I think your in the wrong store. See they only sell classy things in here. Slut Barn is downstairs and I hear they're having a sale, better hurry." At this the three girls walked away before Rachel could say anything else.

------------------------**Guy's suite**---------------------------

"Did you call baby James and see where she's been all day?" Jake asked walking into Lucas's room.

"Yeah Jake, calm down dude. She went shopping with Brooke and Peyton." Lucas replied looking up from the basketball game on the t.v.

"Man I feel sorry for her having to shop with Brooke. No matter what you two do, Never get roped into that." Nathan told them seriously.

"That bad, huh?" Lucas asked Nathan but before he replied there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" yelled the guys.

"Wow, shopping with Brooke is so different than shopping with you two or the girls back home. It's like running a marathon." Haley said plopping down onto Luke's bed and making herself comfortable.

"That bad?" Jake asked wondering because of what Nathan had just cautioned them against.

"Well I was okay the first 3 hours but after 6 hours of shopping I am tired. I wanted to unpack today but that's not going to happen now." Haley said exhausted.

"6 hours of shopping! Damn Haleybub, I'm sorry." Lucas laughed.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you Lukie. Next time I'll tell her to bring you too." Haley told him smugly.

"Nope not after your warning and Nate's. There is no way that I'm getting roped." Lucas replied.

"Nathan, why didn't I get a warning about shopping with Brooke?" Haley asked giving him her puppy dog eyes.

"I didn't know you were thinking of going shopping with her. Otherwise I would have warned you." he replied while thinking damn she looks sexy laying there on Lucas's bed just wearing a tank top and jeans.

"So you guys going to come to the party with us?" Haley asked the guys.

"Yeah sure, what time do you want us to pick you up?" Jake answered.

"Well the party starts at 9 and we don't want to be the first one's there so how about 9:30." Haley said.

"Okay sounds good to me." Lucas answered.

"Okay well I got to go. Brooke wants me in the room in like a minute to get food and then start to get ready." Haley said standing up and walking to the door.

"Hales how long does it take to get ready for a party? It normally didn't take you more than 1 hour or so in high school." Jake asked.

"Brooke says it will take us three hours. Don't ask what could possibly take that long because honestly I couldn't tell you." Haley replied laughing at her brothers shocked faces while Nathan just laughed.

"Yep that sounds like good ole Brooke. Good luck getting ready with her." Nathan said smiling at Haley.

"Great. What did I get myself into?" Haley said playfully. "Oh, by the way. I would watch out for Rach ho tonight." The guys turned and gave Haley a strange look.

"Rach Ho? One, Why do you call her that? Two, Why exactly should we watch out for her?" Lucas asked with an amused look.

Haley looked at him and scowled.

"I call her that because that's what she is. First she started saying how you two were cute, then she was talking about Nathan, Finally she decided that she was going to have to compare all three of you in bed!!! Not to mention she was rude to me and Peyton and Brooke all night.

She kept calling me a geek, she said I looked like a guy and then she was cutting on Peyton for having a baby so young, all night. She really is a bitch, I don't think I can stand to be near her for more then a few seconds, I might strangle her." Then she turned and smiled at Nathan

"But you Nate, are her number one target. She's got a mission tonight. All I have to say is you might want to wrap it up if you go there. That girl probably has every STD under the sun. You wouldn't want your little friend down there to turn green and fall off, now would you?" She asked innocently and then turned to her brothers.

"See ya tonight. Stay away from the Rachel monster, seriously guys." With that she walked out of the room, leaving the three guys in awe.

Jake started laughing. "I for one, am not going anywhere near that girl. I have issues with easy woman. Plus I'm not too thrilled with the way she was talking to Hales and Peyton. They didn't deserve that, they were trying to be nice."

Lucas put his hands up and agreed with Jake. "Man, don't look at me. I'm not going to touch her, from what I just heard I'm actually kind of disgusted. Besides Rachel has nothing on Brooke. Did you see the dimples and smile on her? Now she's hot and has some class. Much more my type." The two brothers looked at Nathan and waited for him to say something. He just laughed.

"Alright, I don't know about Rachel , but your sister is a trip. I have never had a girl tell me to wrap it or my friend will turn green and fall off! Has she always been that outspoken? I think her and I are going to get along just fine." Jake and Luke laughed.

They knew Nathan had a thing for Hales, but they also knew that they had to know him a little better before they gave him the okay to date their sister. They had to make sure that he wouldn't hurt her like that ass Mark had.

"You two will get along Nate, just don't think you can be all over her man. Your cool but your not blood. So for the time being , just leave her alone. You can be friends but I don't know you enough to give you the okay for anything else just yet." Jake said and the look in his eye told Nate that he was serious.

However Jake did make it sound like there may be a possibility in the future.

---------------**Brooke and Haley's room**-----------------

"So P. Sawyer you ready to go out and party like you did before you had Ellie?" Brooke asked as they walked into the dorm to meet Haley.

"Yeah it's just really weird not having Ellie around." Peyton responded.

"Hey you two I'm back. The guys are picking us up at 9:30 and usually Jake and Lucas are on time. So Brooke we better start whatever it is that's going to take us three hours." Haley said walking in the room right behind them.

"Okay Haley you take a shower first and then I will and when I am in the shower Goldilocks can do your hair and then while she's in the shower I will put the finishing touches on your hair and do your make-up." Brooke said a million miles a minute. She was getting in party mode. Haley rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom.

"Wow B. Davis. Settle down we still have three hours til we leave and your already getting in your party mode. Save some for when we actually get there, will ya? So how do you want me to do tutorgirl's hair?" Peyton questioned as they heard the water start running.

"well, I guess just get it dry and start curling it. we'll do it in loose curls and then you can wear your hair straight but how should i do mine?" Brooke asked as she curled her hair around her finger.

" I think you should wear it up, maybe in a messy french twist and leave some pieces framing your face, we'll curl the pieces that are down." Peyton answered.

Brooke smiled and nodded "Perfect Goldilocks, I knew I left you in charge of hair for a reason.

A few minutes later the water shut off and Haley walked out wearing a pair of pajama bottoms and a tank top. She turned to the girls and grinned "Your turn tigger. Alright Peyton, let's get this hair torture over, and I swear if I look like a poodle I am rewashing it and just pulling it up in a ponytail."

Peyton just laughed and motioned for Haley to sit in front of her as Brooke went to go get in the shower. "Whatever you say girlie, sit your ass down and no whining."

"Fine. But if you pull at my hair like it's removable I promise to scream bloody murder, and loudly at that." Haley grumbled

About a half hour later, Peyton was almost done curling Haleys hair when Brooke walked out of the bathroom wearing the same attire as Haley. "Nice P. Sawyer. Haley you are gonna look so hot. Nathan isn't even going to notice that nasty skanky Rach ho!"

"Brooke! I told you, I don't like Nathan! Why doesn't anyone believe me? Am I speaking German or something?"

Brooke and Peyton laughed. "Yeah right tutorgirl, everytime you walk into the same room as him, it's like you stepped into Willy Wonka's factory on a pms day." Brooke replied and winked

"Brooke, I do not!" Haley said and hid her face in her pillow.

Brooke giggled and turned her attention to Peyton. "Alright P. Sawyer. Look at the time already, go and get your skinny and broody ass in the shower. Pronto."

While Peyton showered, Brooke stood in front of the mirror and started pulling her hair back and into the twist.

Peyton got out of the shower a little later and started straightening her own hair while Brooke started Haleys make-up.

"Brooke, I swear if I look like Bozo or Slutbag Rachel when your done I will shave your head in your sleep." Haley said before Brooke even started her makeup.

Brooke's eyes got wide before she nodded "Noted. Did anyone ever tell you that you can be kinda scary at times?"

Haley laughed. "Yeah Jake and Lucas are terrified of baby James."

Peyton put the finishing touches on her hair and sat down beside Brooke and Haley to start her own makeup.

"Did Haley threaten you when you started her makeup?" She asked looking at Brooke, who laughed

"Yeah, James here has a bit of a temper. Tutorgirl I am seriously seeing anger management in your future." Haley tried to look mad but couldn't help smiling

"Oh, Shut up Tigger and pay attention to what your doing, I don't need battle wounds from that mascara wand your waving around my face."

After Brooke had finished Haley's makeup and started her own, Haley got up and walked into the bathroom to see the damage Peyton and Brooke had done to her face and hair. She closed her eyes as she approached the mirror. When she got the courage to open them, her jaw dropped. She didn't look like mousy little Haley anymore.

She brought her hand up to her hair and smiled at her reflection, Perfect. Nathan would notice her tonight, and wouldn't Rachel be surprised. At that thought Haley grabbed her new outfit and closed the door so she could finish her transformation.

After Haley finished dressing, she glanced at her reflection and grinned. Jake and Lucas were going to have heart failure, they were going to go into cavemen mode if any guys tried to approach her. She laughed out loud at that thought.

When she walked back into the dorm Brooke looked at her and let out a whistle. "Tutorgirl, You look Bitchin!"

Haley grinned "I kinda do, don't I?" She asked and both Peyton and Brooke nodded.

Peyton having finished her makeup by this time, got up and grabbed her outfit and headed into the bathroom next. Brooke was almost done with hers, she applied her lipstick and threw it into her makeup bag before standing up.

"Well, there's another thing done. Now to get dressed and add some accessories, then I think we're done all together tutorgirl. See it wasn't that bad, was it?"

Haley smirked "No, it wasn't too horribly awful. However I still stand by what I said earlier. You are still a shopping Nazi and even though I look cute, I am never shopping with you again."

Brooke feigned hurt and laughed "Oh, yes you will, you know why? Well I'll tell you. Because when it comes to clothes, I am the best and you will need my expert opinion when you and Nathan go out!" After she said this she ducked behind the bed as Haley sent a pillow flying in her direction

Peyton walked out of the bathroom just in time to observe this, and narrowly sidestepped the flying pillow. "Alright, break it up you two. We look to hot to ruin it with a pillow fight."

Haley looked at Brooke with mock anger, "Your lucky Peyton here decided to take pity on you and save your ass Tigger! I am lethal with a pillow. Besides you have to go and get dressed."

Brooke stuck her tongue out at Haley and grabbing her outfit, she made a run for the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

As Brooke was coming back into the room, now fully dressed there was a knock at the door. Brooke walked over and answered the door.

Lucas, Jake and Nathan were standing on the other side. "Wow Brooke, looking good." Jake said smiling.

Nathan walked right in without waiting for an invitation while Lucas just stood there dumbfounded.

"You gonna come in Broody or are you gonna guard the door all night?" Brooke smirked.

Jake slapped Luke's arm, "Come on dude, wipe the drool off your mouth and let's go. You look like a moron standing there staring."

Lucas snapped out of it and met Brooke's eyes. "You look good Pretty Girl."

Brooke raised her eyebrow at him and questioned "Pretty Girl huh? Where did that come from?" Lucas smiled

"Well you called me Broody and Pretty girl was the first thing that came to mind. I think it has a nice ring to it. Don't you?"

Brooke nodded and tried not to stare. She opened the door wide and let the remaining two guys in the hallway into the room.

Haley chose this time to walk out of the bathroom. She hid when she knew it was her brothers at the door.

Lucas, Jake and Nathan looked up as she walked back into the room. All three guys stopped and stared this time. Jake and Luke looked ready to blow a gasket, Nathan couldn't take his eyes off of her. She looked beautiful

Jake walked up and stood in front of Haley "I think you need to go change Hales. Seriously you aren't going to a college party dressed like that."

Lucas noticed Nathan staring about that time and smacked his arm.

"Dude, stop looking at my sister like that." Nate pryed his eyes away and looked at Lucas and nodded. He turned and sat on the bed by Peyton.

Haley gave Jake a cold look and walked past him grabbing a necklace off of the table. She turned back towards Jake and spoke calmly but with venom laced in her words.

"Listen Jake, I appreciate the concern but I am only going to say this once. I am not a little girl and I have about had it with you and Luke acting like my Father. Your not, you're my brothers, Dad is in Tree Hill, I don't need two more. I am wearing what I have on, there is nothing wrong with the way I'm dressed. Furthermore, this whole absurdly protective streak you two have going on, Stops now. I'm not going to have this discussion again. You love me? Well then accept me and let me make some decisions on my own, starting with how I dress myself."

At that she spun away from him and walked back into the bathroom to put her earrings in.

Peyton and Brooke watched her retreat with admiration and respect evident on their faces. Girlie had moxy, that was certain.

Haley came back out of the bathroom and grabbing her purse walked towards the door. "Are we ready? The party isn't going to wait for us to arrive you know?"

Jake and Lucas regained their ability to walk after the serious tongue lashing and followed her out the door. Everyone else followed suit.

Jake looked at Lucas and whispered so Haley wouldn't hear him. "Man, we need to keep our eyes on her tonight, I don't want a bunch of perv's hanging all over her." Lucas turned and stared at Jake in disbelief

"You idiot, she was right. We are a little too much, she's an adult and we need to back up and give her some room. We'll keep an eye on her, but we won't interfere in anything unless she needs it. No interfere unless she's in trouble man. She's right dude, we act like dad, worse then dad. I'm not going to do it anymore." With that Lucas ran to catch up with Brooke, leaving Jake to ponder what he just said.

* * *

Next up is the party ;) 

I still need ideas for a nickname for jake for anyone who has any thoughts about it.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH unfortunatly. Thanks to Haleybub23 for helping me co-write it I couldn't do it without you GR!! Thanks to Naley, Lisa, LaFilmeMichelle, GilmoreFreak18, flipflopgal, naleygirl23, ilyy-23, a, Kotory, RedJewel2662, and LovePink23 for reviewing it. I loved coming back from classes and learning that people had reviewed it so instead of normally updating it every couple days here is the next chapter. If enough people review it again their will be an update again tomorrow.

* * *

As the 6 friends walked out into the crowded corridors of cornerstone hall, they immediately spotted Skills and some girl talking about none other then Basketball. The group walked up and when Skillz looked up and said hello, Brooke introduced her friends to the girl he had been speaking with. She introduced herself as GiGi and said she was one of the Basketball announcers.

At her comment, Skillz laughed, "Yeah, Shorty makes the games interesting with her commentary, that's for sure."

The boys raised their brows at his comment and asked him what was so interesting about it. Gigi blushed and put her head down, trying to hide it. Skills launched into the story about how Gigi had a thing for guys in uniforms, especially basketball uniforms.

Everyone laughed and Brooke looked at her seriously and grinned. "Oh, us too girlie. Basketball players are hott! Why do you think we're cheerleaders?" At that the girls said bye to Skills and Gigi and the other guys and made their way to the dance floor as Sweet Escape came on.

"Hey, do you mind if we join you three ladies?" a tall blonde asked walking up to Brooke. Brooke raised her eyes checking him out, then looking over her shoulder at the two guys standing behind him.

"Sure can cutie." She said and grabbed his hand pulling him towards her. Haley and Peyton grinned.

"What the hell, why not?" Peyton asked and her and Haley followed Brooke's lead.

Luke, Jake and Nathan saw this from across the room. They all three looked ready to kill when they saw the way those idiots were dancing with the girls.

Lucas looked at Jake and said seriously "I'm going to ask Brooke out tonight, I was a little nervous but seeing that." He said nodding to the dance floor "has made me forget my nerves."

Nathan was standing next to the brothers watching that creep dance all over Haley, when he felt a tap on his shoulder, as he turned around to see who tapped him he was not suprised to see it was none other then Rachel.

"Hey sexy." she said smirking and looking him up and down.

'Oh, now this is great, just what I needed' he thought to himself. Seeing Rachel, Jake and Lucas excused themselves not wanting anything to do with the redhead.

"What do you want Rachel?" he asked taking in her appearance. She looked like she was about to go hit the street corners in the tiny scrap of material that she was passing off as a dress.

"Well, seeing as this party totally blows I was wondering if you'd like to come back to my dorm." She said seductively pressing herself fully against him before whispering "Come on Nate, I'll show you things that I can promise you Haley didn't show you when you saw her part of the suite."

Across the room, Lucas had made his way over to Brooke. "Hey Pretty Girl. Do you want to take a walk with me? It's getting alittle stuffy in here." Brooke grinned and took the hand he was offering her.

As they were walking out the door the familiar notes of "We Belong Together" started behind them. Jake noticed that Peyton was by herself for the first time all night and took the opportunity to approach her.

"Hey Peyt, Do you want to dance?" He asked as she looked up and smiled at him.

"Sure, I can't think of anyone here that I would rather dance with Jake."

They were walking onto the dance floor, and passed Haley dancing with the same guy from earlier. Josh Anderson, that was his name. Peyton reached out and smacked her playfully in the ass. Haley turned with an angry look but seeing that it was just Peyton she just laughed and gave her a small wave.

---------Meanwhile Outside------------

"So Cheery, are you enjoying your first official college party?" Lucas asked as they sat on one of the benches in front of Cornerstone Hall.

She shrugged but smiled. "Yeah, it's not too bad. I thought it would be crazier though."

He laughed at her honesty. "I don't know, I think it is probably only mellow because it's a party that the staff actually knows about and approved. The wild parties probably won't be approved." She laughed and nodded in agreement.

Not wanting to waste any time with Brooke, Lucas took a deep breathe and turned towards Brooke. "So I was thinking that maybe if you wanted to, we could go out sometime."

Brooke sat there with her mouth hanging open in complete shock. She had just met him a few days ago but she realized that she was already more comfortable around him then she had ever been around any other guy besides Nathan. She looked at him sitting there with his eyes closed and smiled, 'He was so cute when he was nervous' she thought to herself.

"I would love to Broody." She said and laughed when his eyes popped open and he questioned her

"Really?"

She stood and took his hand. "Really, truely." She said pulling him up. "We better head back in before Peyton sends a search party." He nodded, still keeping hold of her hand.

--------------Back Inside-------------

"Uh, Rachel I don't think so, but thanks." Nathan said to her suggestion.

"Why not Nathan? It's not like you've gotten a better offer. I've seen the girls here, I'm pretty hard to beat." She said with a smirk and a glance in Haley's direction before turning back to him.

'Man, is this girl EVER going to get the hint that I'm not interested?' Nathan thought to himself just as Mouth walked up and stood beside him.

"Hi, I'm Mouth." He said speaking to the redhead, sensing the tension that was radiating from Nathan he figured he'd step in.

Rachel gave him a quick look then she muttered a quick "Hey, I'm Rachel." before turning her attention back to Nathan.

Nate however had enough of Rachel's attempts to throw herself at him and excused himself. "I'm going to grab a drink, I'll talk to you both later." He said before turning and walking away as quickly as he could without looking like he was running from a girl.

On his way to the kitchen, Nathan glanced over and spotted Haley still dancing with Josh. She looked like she was having fun but for some reason it irritated him to no end that she was dancing with that guy, shaking his head he turned away from the two and walked into the kitchen.

"So your a freshman huh?" Josh asked as the song ended and he and Haley were walking to the couch near by.

She looked up and giggled. "Uh, yeah. I think everyone at this party is a freshman Josh."

Josh laughed at Haley's sarcasm. "Actually not everyone here is a freshman. Skills is a sophmore and so am I." Haley looked puzzled.

"Skills I get, he's our RA, but why are you here then?" He smiled as he sat down on the couch.

"For being a smart girl Haley you have some fuzzy moments there." He burst out laughing at the look that crossed Haley's face. Raising his hands in deafeat he spoke again. "I'm the RA from the 3rd floor. Our attendance was mandatory here. Though I am very happy I came."

Haley smirked "Well I'm glad you came too. I would have looked awfully funny dancing by myself." She said cheekily.

"Your a fiery one, nice. So do you want to go for a walk?" He asked her

She thought to herself for a minute, wondering if that was a good idea but then she thought that being an RA, he couldn't be too bad, right?

She agreed to the walk and as they were leaving, she saw Lucas on the couch by the door, cuddling with Brooke. Haley grinned stupidly and waved to Brooke, who just smirked in response. Haley was happy Luke found someone, Maybe now he would back off alittle bit and give her room to breathe.

Jake saw Haley leaving with the guy she had been dancing with earlier.He was about to follow her when he felt Peyton's hand on his shoulder.

"You remember what she said Jake, you don't want to push her away. Let her handle things, if she needs help, you'll be the first one she runs to." She said and he knew she was right. He knew he was to protective but there was something about that guy that he really didn't trust.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH unfortunatly. Thanks to Haleybub23 for helping me co-write it and also thanks to Liskaatjeuh, LaFilmeMichelle, JamesLover23, DreamerChick21, Naley, BabbleBaby, flipflopgal, bellasmomma, ILOVENATHAN23, lisa, RedJewel2662, LovePink23, and 23NaleyLuvin23 for reviewing it. They really help me update faster and if I get enough reviews I will update again tomorrow. Enjoy this chapter I think its the longest one and don't forget to review it again.Thanks.

* * *

Josh led Haley out of Cornerstone Hall and into the middle of the courtyard. 

He turned and looked at her before grabbing her hand and pulling her to sit beside him on one of the many benches. "So Haley James, Tell me about you? What is it that makes you who you are?"

Haley looked at him and tried her hardest to fight the weird feeling that was starting to surface, she quickly pushed it aside, reminding herself again that he wouldn't be an RA if he wasn't safe.

She grinned, mainly to try to look relaxed.

"Well, I was a tutor in high school, Head tutor actually. I was also a Cheerleader. I hope to continue to do both here. I am a triplet, my two brothers go here too. Jake and Lucas James. They are both on the Basketball team this year. They played in high school too. I usually like to spend any free time I have just hanging out with friends and watching movies, things like that." She said and then remembered to breathe.

Josh really did make her nervous and she wasn't sure why. It wasn't the same way Nathan made her nervous though, that was for sure.

She looked up at him, "So what about you? What do you like to do? Tell me about where you grew up."

"Let's see. I grew up in Ohio, I'm an only child. I played football, still do. I also am very fond of dancing, especially with pretty Freshman girls." He said and sent a playful wink in her direction.

Haley laughed, starting to relax again.

Josh chose this time to speak. "So Haley, I know that I only just met you but you seem like someone I could really like. Since you said your a fan of movies, how about we get together for a movie night sometime soon?"

Haley put her head down so he couldn't see her face. So much for her relaxing, that creepy feeling was back and full force this time.She tried to compose herself and when she did, she looked up and locked eyes with him.

"Well seeing as we just met, I think that any movie nights at first should be done in a group setting. You met my friends Brooke and Peyton earlier, I bet they would love the idea of a movie night." She said. She knew he meant just the two of them but until she understood why she was so uneasy around him, that wasn't going to happen.

An annoyed look flashed in Josh's eyes, but was quickly replaced with a grin. "Sure. Sounds good to me. Whatever makes you comfortable is alright with me." He said standing up and reaching for her hand.

"We better get back inside before your friends get worried." He said and Haley took his hand, happy that she would be rejoining her friends.

She was happy she would be near Jake and Luke too, as much as they bothered her sometimes, she wanted to be near them right now and she still didn't understand why. Josh was a nice guy, maybe she was just freaked out because she didn't know anyone here yet.

A few hours later, the party had ended with no other important developments. The group had decided to walk Peyton to her apartment so that she could be there when her dad dropped Ellie off in the morning, and after they had gotten back to their dorm, Haley and Brooke said their goodnights to the boys and headed to their room.

After changing into their PJ's and sitting down on the couch, Haley looked at Brooke who was sitting quietly with a grin firmly planted on her face. She laughed out loud, Brooke was never quiet, this was amusing.

"Hey Tigger, I see the grin and my only question is, what's going on with you and Luke? I saw you two tonight, so don't you try to tell me nothing."

Brooke blushed at Haley's words, which just made Haley laugh harder. "Oh my God!!! Brooke, your blushing, that's great! Where is the camera when you need it? Peyton is never going to believe it."

Brooke started laughing too. "Shut it Tutorgirl. I am not blushing!"

Brooke rolled her eyes in mock agitation. "Fine, if you must know. After I finished dancing with that Mark guy, Lucas came over and asked me to take walk with him, and of course I said yes..." She stopped when she saw Haley's smirk, Haley said nothing, just waved her on. "Anyways, we went outside and were walking around and he was REALLY quiet, all nervous and tense in a cute brooding kind of way. Then he stopped and just kinda blurted out, Will you go out with me. It was so great Hales."

Haley smiled, she was happy for Brooke, and for Lucas. Brooke seemed perfect for him. The cheery to his broody, it fit. "Good Brooke. I'm happy he asked you out."

Brooke jumped giddily. "Me too. Rach Ho better stay away from him but thats not important right now. What I want to know is, what's going on with you and hottie Josh?"

Haley paused, not sure if she wanted to tell Brooke about the odd feelings she was getting from Josh, but she decided that she wanted someone else to be able to put in their input, so she started to tell Brooke about the conversation outside and about the creepy feeling that wouldn't go away.

After she finished telling Brooke everything, she looked at her friend. "Well, what do you think? Do you think I am just being super paranoid or stupid?" She asked quietly.

Brooke shook her head. "No Haley, I don't think your being paranoid or stupid. Peyton's mom used to always tell us something. She used to say that if something or someone scares you, if you get a bad feeling, then there is probably a good reason why. Your gut warns you when your not listening to your head, you can't ignore it and you shouldn't."

Haley smiled, relieved. "Peyton's mom sounds like a smart woman."

Brooke nodded, a tear falling down her face. "She was, she was more of a mom to me then my own mother ever was. She died in a car accident when we were 13. I miss her alot but not as much as Peyt does."

Haley got up and walked into the bathroom, she emerged a minute later with a box of kleenex and she handed them to Brooke as she sat back down. "I'm so sorry Brooke, for you and for Peyton. I didn't know."

Brooke smiled, "It's alright tutorgirl, I love to remember Anna, she was amazing. Peyton likes to remember the things her mother did and said too. She says that way, she'll never forget."

Haley smiled and then got a sad look on her face. "I lost my grandma too, a couple of months ago. She died on the day of our graduation party. I like to remember her that way too though, she was always full of good advice." Brooke nodded and handed Haley a tissue this time.

After they both finished wiping their eyes, they looked at eachother and started laughing. Brooke was the first one to talk.

"Girlie, we are a pair, let me tell you. We are the only two girls I know that can go from happy party mode, to crying to laughing hysterically. Well, us and Peyton. She would be loving this display of craziness."

Haley finally stopped laughing and nodded. "Yeah, I'm happy your my roommate. God knows I don't think I could handle rooming with Rachel, I think they would be hauling me off to the looney bin before the first week was over." Both girls laughed at this.

Brooke yawned loudly, "I think we better get some sleep, tomorrow will probably be interesting. I am figuring out that every day in college is interesting."

Then she paused as they got up to get in their beds. "Hey Haley, go with your gut. If Josh freaks you out, stay away from him, at least til we can figure out why. Me and Peyton will help you, we won't let you alone with him."

Haley smiled. "Thanks Tigger, and I really am happy about you and Luke. Your good for eachother."

Brooke jumped into her bed and squealed before kicking her feet against her mattress. "I know, he is so Hott, and he's sweet. I could definitley get used to him."

Haley smiled, Brooke was the peppiest person she had ever met, and she was a cheerleader, she knew some pretty spirited people. "Goodnight Brooke. Get to bed so you don't have bags under your eyes when you see Lucas tomorrow."

Brooke laughed "Night Haley." She said and rolled over and closed her eyes. A smile plastered to her face as she drifted off to sleep.

Haley woke up the next morning and smiled as she looked around the room. She slept surprisingly well last night considering the emotional rollercoaster that her and Brooke had been on the night before. Haley got up and went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and hair, tiptoeing so she didn't wake Brooke up.

When she was done she walked out of the bathroom and out the door. She wanted to go and see her brothers. It was always a tradition that after a party, she would go in and lay with them and they would all talk about the night before. She also really wanted to talk to Lucas and tell him how happy that she was that he asked Brooke out.

When she got to their door, she stopped and knocked lightly, not wanting to wake Nathan if he was still asleep. He wasn't though, he was the one who opened the door. Haley laughed when she saw him, His hair was standing all over the place and his eyes were half closed. When he saw it was her he unconsciencely tried to smooth his hair down and look more alert.

"Hey Nate, is Lucas awake yet?" He shook his head and she smiled while walking in, "it's alright. I'll get him up."

She ran past him and into Luke's room, jumping on the bed as hard as she could. Lucas jumped awake and tumbled off of the bed. Haley covered her mouth trying not to laugh, unsuccessfully at that. "Hey Luke, good morning!"

Luke groaned but smiled as he laid back down next to Haley. "Morning Baby James, I was wondering when you were going to come and wake me up."

Haley ignored the sarcasm and replied "Hey, it's like 9:30, I could have been here at dawn so I would count your blessings."

Luke nodded knowing that she was being serious.Haley continued. "So I wanted to be the first to tell you that I'm happy you asked Brooke out. You two are good together and she's happy, so don't screw it up nimrod..." She smiled at the look on Lucas's face.

He pretended to be hurt and then grinned "Well just for your lovely little name calling there I take full pleasure in telling you that you aren't the first to tell me that your happy for us, your third! Jake and Nathan beat you to it last night."

Haley smacked him lighty, "Damn it, ruin my fun why don't ya Luke?"

Then she looked over at Luke, "I have a favor to ask you and Jake, Nathan can come to." She said while giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

Luke grimaced. "What do you want Hales?" She laughed "Hold on, I have to go get Jake, can you go get Nate in here, please?" He nodded as she bounced up and off his bed and into the bathroom, stopping at the door to her brother's room and knocking.

When no one answered, she pushed open the door alittle and peered in. Jake was sleeping peacefully in his bed, so Haley did the only thing she could think of. She ran and jumped on his bed too, just like she did to Luke.

What she didn't know however was that unlike Lucas, Jake was already awake and was just pretending to be asleep. When she jumped on the bed, he jumped up and started tickling her.

"Jake! Stop, come on seriously. Your gonna make me pee my pants!"

At her last comment, Jake stopped."Not on my bed. So what do you want? I heard you over with Lucas, your awfully loud in the mornings, good thing though. Otherwise that would have been a terribly unpleasant way to wake up."

Haley laughed and grabbed his hand pulling him up and off the bed. "Uh uh, come on. I'm not saying anything til both you and Luke and Nathan are in the same spot. I don't feel like repeating myself this morning."

Jake grinned. "Hales, I told you already. Your loud, you wouldn't have to repeat yourself. The whole damn floor can probably hear you."

Haley started to pout. "Meanie! Don't you know your not supposed to tease your little sister?" At this she sulked back into Luke's room.

"Luke, Jake is being mean already. Tell him to stop tormenting your lovely little sister." then she grinned. "You know your my favorite brother, right Luke?"

"Jake, stop tormenting our perfectly charming little sister." Lucas said trying not to laugh.

Jake snorted loudly. "Yeah right Hales, he knows he's only your favorite when your mad at your real favorite."

Nathan sat back and just watched the three in the midst of their sibling banter.It almost made him wish he wasn't an only child, but he was like that with Brooke and Peyton though, so he didn't feel to bad.

"Alright break it up you three. What did you want to talk to us about Hales? Or the better question is, What do you want?"

Haley smirked at Nate. "You know me too well already Nate, that's a scary thought."

Then she sat on the bed and began to talk. "Well do you all remember that guy I was dancing with last night?" The guys shook their heads and she could have sworn she saw Jake's face twitch. "See the thing is, he kinda asked me out, well he wanted to do a movie night and I volunteered you guys and Peyton and Brooke to go too, kinda like a group thing." She said and watched all of their faces, waiting for some sort of a reaction.

Jake was the first to speak. "Hales, if you like this guy then why wouldn't you want to go by yourself? " As he asked the question, Nathan and Luke nodded in agreement with Jake. Haley sighed, she was going to have to tell them about the creepy vibes.

"See the thing is, I don't feel comfortable around him. I get these really weird vibes and when he asked we were outside, alone and I didn't want to tell him no, I didn't know how he'd react. When I mentioned the group thing, he looked kinda mad for a minute but then seemed fine with it. I don't want to just ignore him because I might just be being paranoid but I don't want to be alone with him either."

Jake looked at Haley, he knew that she was more freaked out by this guy then she was letting on. He knew that he should have followed her last night. He would have known the second she felt uncomfortable and could have stepped in, but not wanting to upset her, he didn't say that. He wrapped his arm around her and hugged her tight.

"Yeah Baby James, we'll do the movie night thing but we do it here, in our dorm. I don't want him to know what your dorm number is. I know you want me to stop the protection thing but I do have to say one more thing, What were you thinking walking off with a guy that you don't know? Don't you know that's how girls get raped or killed? That's why me and Luke are the way we are with you Hales, If someone hurt you, we would kill them."

Then he paused. "Hell, I wouldn't be able to cope with it if you got hurt or worse."

Haley had tears running down her face, she looked at Jake and nodded. "I'm sorry. I know it was stupid but he said he was an RA and I thought it was alright, I may be overreacting to the feelings. I am sorry though, I know you and Luke love me and worry, I want you to, I just want you to tone it down a notch."

Nathan who was watching this, decided to pipe in. "Hales, your not overreacting. Always trust your gut. Why don't we go and ask Skills about this guy since he's an RA too?" Everyone agreed that it was a good idea but they decided to get showered first and wait for Peyton and Brooke.

Haley thanked them and made her way back to her dorm. Brooke was now awake and sitting up in her bed.

"There you are Tutorgirl, I was about to send out the hounds to find you. Where were you?" Then she eyed Haleys clothes and giggled "Um, let me rephrase that, where were you in your pajama's?"

She raised her brow at Brooke's comment and sat down beside her. "Me and the boys have this weird tradition that the morning after any party, I go and wake them up and we lay around and talk about the night before."

Brooke nodded. "Got it. Why do you look like you were crying then?"

Haley laughed "Oh, Jake made me cry being all sappy and protective. I get annoyed with him sometimes but I love him and him and Luke can get to me like no one else can. Must be the triplet thing."

Brooke laughed, "Probably, siblings have a way of doing that." Haley laughed and continued. "So anyway, I told them about the group date and they agreed to it, I knew they would but they have a few stipulations first. One, we have to do the movie night in their dorm, they don't want Josh to know our room yet, and two, they want to ask Skillz about him and see what he says."

Brooke looked deep in thought for a minute and shrugged "I'm with them, sounds like a good idea to me. I think it's smart that some random guy doesn't know our room."

Haley nodded and the girls got ready to go talk to Skillz, just as Haley was finishing her makeup, there was a knock on the door.

Brooke opened it and revealed the three guys standing on the other side. She smiled and waved at Jake and Nate then her eyes stopped on Lucas. "Morning Broody." She said as she hugged him and kissed him softly on the cheek.

He grinned a silly little grin. "Morning to you too Cheery. Are you and Haley ready to go and find Skillz?" Brooke was about to turn around and ask but Haley was already walking past her and out the door.

"We're ready. Let's get this show on the road." Brooke cocked her head and looked back at Luke, "Well I guess we're ready then." She said and stepped out, after locking the door, everyone headed off in the directions of the RA's room.

* * *

_There are a few things in this chapter that we brought into this chapter that comes from our real lives. My Grandma died on my sisters graduation day party and Haleybub23's Grandma said that quote that Brooke says Anna told Peyton and Brooke._


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH unfortunatly. Thanks to Haleybub23 for helping me co-write it and also thanks to JamesLover23, LaFilmeMichelle, ILOVENATHAN23, flipflopgal, daydreamer22688, Naley, RedJewel2662, and Lisa for reviewing it they really help me update faster. Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review it again.

* * *

The group made their way down the hall and stopped in front of Skillz door. "Great. Looks like we have to wait to find out about Josh." Haley said as she read the message that was scrawled on the whiteboard beside the door. In big black letters was written, 'Be back Monday'.

Brooke smiled at Haley reassuringly. "Skillz will be home on Moday girlie, We can ask him then. Until then, we'll just be there when Josh is around." Haley nodded.

Brooke grabbed her arm and started to pull her down the hall. The others followed. "Come on, we'll go and tell Peyton about our upcoming movie night. Did Josh call you to set it up yet?" She asked and Haley shook her head.

"Maybe he won't call and all of this worrying was for nothing."

Brooke just rolled her eyes. "Yeah right Tutorgirl. He'll call, he was all about you."

Haley groaned. "A girl can hope right?" As they were all walking across campus, they ran into none other than Josh himself. In a flash, Nathan, Jake and Lucas all came up and stood directly beside Haley. Josh looked around, a somewhat confused look on his face before he turned his attention back to Haley.

"So I was thinking we could do our movie night tonight, if you wanted to?"

Haley grinned, he didn't seem so intimidating with her friends and brothers right there. "Sure sounds good to me. I didn't get a chance to introduce you to everyone last night. You met Brooke, and these are my brothers Jake and Lucas and this is our friend Nathan, guys this is Josh." She said introducing everyone. "The only person missing is Peyton and her daughter Ellie, you met Peyton last night. They will probably be there tonight too."

He nodded. "Alright sounds like a plan. What's your room number and what time do you want me to be there?" He asked but before Haley could answer Jake chimed in. "Actually we were going to do it in our dorm, our TV is way better then Haley's."

Josh smiled and looked at Haley. "Television needs an upgraded huh? So what time should I be there?"

She laughed and answered "Yeah well I don't watch much tv. How about 7ish?" Josh agreed and left the friends.

They got to Peyton's apartment and knocked on the door.

Peyton answered and smiled at seeing everyone. "Hey guys, this is a nice surprise! Come on in." She said as she stepped aside to let everyone in. She was holding Ellie on her hip and the little girl was cooing sweetly.

Haley grinned and reached out for the baby, then she sat down on the couch and started playing a serious game of peek a boo with Ellie. Brooke laughed, Haley fit right in with her and Peyton. Loving Ellie was a must if you wanted to hang with them and Haley was well on her way to being head over heels for the baby. She turned her attention to Peyton.

"Alright Goldilocks, we have a favor to ask you. Haley needs moral support tonight so we want you and Ellie to come and stay at our dorm tonight. We even brought these big strong guys to carry Ellie's stuff, so you can't say no." Brooke said using her best puppy dog eyes.

Peyton looked at Brooke's face and laughed. "Okay, I'm in. Why exactly does Haley need me and why do I have to sleep there tonight though?" As Brooke launched into the story, Nathan walked over and sat next to Haley and Ellie on the couch.

"Hey there pretty girl." He said taking Ellie's hand in his. she smiled and cooed, squeezing his fingers.

"She is so cute and she is such a good baby, Peyton got lucky. I have yet to hear Ellie really cry." Haley said and Nathan nodded , looking up at her.

"She is an awesome baby. I remember when Peyton first found out she was pregnant, she was so scared. It turned out to be the best thing in the world though, even if she was alittle young. It just pisses me off that Keller decided to take off on this tour. Do you know he didn't even ask Peyton how she felt? He just told her he was going. Asshole." Nathan said lowering his voice.

Haley just sat there with a disgusted look on her face. "How could anyone just up and leave such a beautiful little baby? Ellie deserves so much better then that."

Nathan shook his head. "I know I couldn't do it. Keller is a rare breed of human though. He's scum. I don't think Peyton really loves him, I think she just sticks with him because of Ellie. I think she's afraid no one worth having will want her because she had a baby so young."

Haley watched as Peyton walked into the room, she was carrying glasses in her hands, obviously she had gone to get some drinks, she noticed Jake watching her. She nudged Nathan and pointed to Jake. "I bet I know someone who wouldn't mind being with Peyton, Hell I bet he'll fall right in love with Ellie too and in my opinion he's a really good guy. However I am a bit biased in my opinion."

Nathan laughed and looked at Haley. "Why do I have the feeling that someone is going to be trying to play matchmaker?"

Haley smirked and raised a brow. "I wouldn't dream of it. I don't think I have to. Jake will rub off on her, she'll see it on her own eventually."

Peyton walked back into the kitchen, this time Jake got up and followed her. "Wait up Peyt, I'll help you."

Peyton smiled shyly as Jake walked up beside her. "Thanks Jake. I appreciate it."

As they got in the kitchen Jake turned and looked at Peyton. "I knew there was something off about that Josh guy last night, I told you I should have followed them."

Peyton laughed at Jake's protectiveness. "Yes but if you would have followed her, she would have gotten angry, and then she wouldn't have come to you with the problem Jake. You want her to come to you on her own. It'll mean more that way."

Jake was silent for a second then he agreed. "Yeah, I guess your right, again. I have a feeling I am going to have to get used to saying that. I have a feeling I am going to lose most of our agruements."

Peyton handed him some glasses and smirked. "Damn right James. I am always right. It's a gift."

He just laughed as the two walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Brooke and Lucas were sitting together, cuddling on the couch and Nathan and Haley were still sitting and playing with Ellie.

Peyton saw them together and whispered in Jake's ear "I think your sister's really taken a liking to him."

Jake looked at where Haley was sitting. "I hope your meaning Ellie when you say that, but since you obviously said him I'm assuming you meant Nathan."

Peyton gave him a look that cleary said Duh. "Jake, she's not a little girl and Nathan is a GOOD guy. One of the best and they like eachother, anyone who watches them together can see it. I think you better warm up to the idea because it's going to happen eventually, whether you like it or not." After she said her piece, she walked away.

Jake watched her walk away and grimaced, he knew she was right and he knew he was being a jerk trying to warn Nathan off but he didn't want Haley hurt. Then he realized that if he would have stayed out of it and let them at least hang out, she might not have Josh hanging around freaking her out. Jake hung his head and followed Peyton into the room.

He sat down next to her on the floor and leaned in so only she would hear. "Your right again. I'm being a jerk."

She nodded "It's alright, but now you know. I would just let the chips fall where they may now." Jake looked confused for a second and Peyton laughed. "In other words, stay out of it. If Nathan thinks you don't want him near her, he'll stay away. He won't want to make you and Lucas mad but do you really want to be the reason that they don't get together? He may be perfect for her."

Jake absorbed what she was saying and grinned. "How'd you get so smart?"

Peyton laughed. "We'll see, I'm good at giving advice, not so great at taking it."

Jake sat back and laughed. "I think we all have that problem at times."

Haley got up and handed Ellie back to Peyton. "Alright people. We've been here for three days already and I have yet to finish unpacking, if I don't do it before classes start on Monday then i'll never get it done."

Nathan stood up too. "I'll walk you back Hales, we don't need you getting cornered by Josh alone." He said coming to stand beside her.

Jake heard Nathan and grinned, 'Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all' he thought to himself. He realized he was still looking at the two grinning and stopped before anyone could see him. He turned to look at Peyton and noticed that she too was smiling but she was smiling for a different reason. He hadn't been able to hide the smile from her, she saw it.

"Thanks Nate." Haley said and then glanced around at everyone before speaking. "I guess we should all meet at your dorm at like 5:30, so we have time to talk and order food before Josh shows up."

Brooke stood and pulled Lucas up off of the couch. "Sounds good Tutorgirl. Hey Broody, let's go do something until then." She said and batted her eyes at him.

He looked at her and laughed. "Alright pretty girl. You win. What are we doing?"

Brooke started clapping and hopping at the same time. "Oh, we can go shopping!!! You can give me advice on clothes and hold my bags when my arms get tired."

Lucas groaned loudly and feigned irritation but he broke out into a smile when he noticed Brooke pouting. "Alright, we'll shop. Just don't pout and don't use the eyes, please? I do however have one request that you have to stick to."

At this Brooke perked right back up. "What is that?" She questioned

"We are not going to be shopping for 6 hours like you did to Haley." He said in all seriousness.

Brooke had to bite back a smile. "You got it Broody. Let's go." She said grabbing his hand and heading towards the door.

They said a quick goodbye to everyone and left. Haley and Nathan just stood there gaping at the bubbly brunette.

"Wow, she is serious about shopping isn't she?" Haley said and Peyton giggled. "You try shopping with her every week since you were like 10, and then tell me about her shopping addiction." She said dryly.

Jake laughed at the look on Peyton's face. "Uh, Yeah. Nathan mentioned her love for shopping the other day and he warned Lucas and I both, so Luke knows what he's in for. I don't think it matters though. I think he would pretty much follow Brooke anywhere."

Peyton left the room to pack Ellie's things for the night while Jake played with Ellie.

Haley and Nathan made it across campus without any Josh sightings, much to both of their satisfaction. When they reached her door, Nathan asked her if she wanted some company while she finished unpacking.

"Sure, someone to talk to might make it go alittle faster and I have a feeling now that Brooke and Lucas are dating that she won't be around much." She said as she finally got the door unlocked.

"So are you excited at all about your date or whatever it is tonight?" Nathan asked watching Haley move around the room.

She looked up and laughed. "Um, you know I should be but I'm really not. He seemed like a nice guy while we were dancing and inside with everyone but he gives me the creeps when we're alone. That isn't exactly the best way to go into a date, if you ask me."

Nathan nodded. "I have to agree with you there Hales, I have never had a date that I was afraid of, unless you count that blind date that had an arms more muscular then mine. Before you say anything, It was a pity date when I was 17, my parent's knew her grandmother and made me go out with her when she was visiting for the summer. I got out of there as fast as I could." Haley laughed and Nathan turned red. "It scarred me for life Hales, so not funny."

Trying to keep a straight face, she held up her hands in a truce. "Oh, alright I won't tease you about your manly date. Your no fun Nathan Scott, you know that right?"

"Jeez Hales, Nice. Did anyone ever tell you that your sweet, really? Cause if they did they lied. Your a mean girl, very mean." he said and winked at her.

"Oh, I am not mean, I am wonderful and sweet and oh so charming. You know you love it Natey." She said teasing him

He reached out and grabbed her, tickling her sides. She screamed and tried to run but couldn't get out of his grasp. "Oh, you are in so much trouble Nathan!!" She said as she started tickling him back.

The two got so caught up in their tickling match that they didn't hear the knock at the door. When it opened and in walked Peyton, Jake and Ellie they still didn't notice. Peyton saw them rolling on the floor, both laughing uncontrollably and cocked her head and looked at Jake, she held her finger to her lips indicating that he shouldn't say anything just yet.

Nathan now had Haley pinned to the ground, her arms by her side. He looked at her and smirked. "Now what Hales? Looks to me like your stuck?"

She stuck out her bottom lip and whined. "You don't really want to tickle little ole me, do you Nate? I mean it really wouldn't be fair, your all big and strong and I'm just a little thing."

He knew she was up to something but he couldn't help stop himself from getting lost alittle in her eyes that were now shining brightly up at him. He didn't have time to analyze the twinkle in her eyes before he suddenly felt himself moving, within a second Haley had managed to switch positions and was now pinning him down.

Haley laughed in triumph. "Who said bigger meant stronger? Huh? Your looking pretty helpless there Nathan. What now? You gonna let a girl get you like that?"

Nathan laughed and gave her his cocky grin. "Haley, if you wanted to be on top all you had to do was say so."

At this point, Jake decided it was best to make their presense in the room known. He may be willingly to let them hang out but he didn't need to witness anything firsthand and from where he was standing, things were getting very close to crossing the 'friendly' line. He didn't plan on being in the room when that happened.

"Here I thought you were a tough guy Nate, doesn't look like Haley is having any trouble keeping you in line there." Jake said and laughed when Haley jumped and fell backwards off of Nathan.

Haley looked up and glared at Jake. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking Jake? You almost gave me a freakin heart attack!"

Peyton laughed. "Uh hate to burst your bubble there H. James, but we did knock. Twice. You just didn't hear because Hot Shot was on top of you at the time." Then she looked at Nate and grinned. "Having fun, Nate?"

He stood and helped Haley up. Nathan looked at Jake, a little worried. "Uh yeah. Haley started it, she was being funny so I had to get her back. Tickling seemed like the logical solution." He tried to explain.

Jake saw the nervousness and smirked. "Dude, it's fine. It was actually quite amusing seeing Baby James kick your ass!"

Brooke and Lucas chose this moment to walk in the door. "Who's ass did Haley kick? You mean it actually wasn't yours this time Jake?" Lucas said, his voice dripping in playful sarcasm.

"HAHA, someone's a comedian today. Actually you two missed Haley and Nate's tickling match. When we walked in, Nate had Haley pinned but then Haley completely suckered Nate into letting his guard down, using her womanly charms and then she pinned him. It was priceless, really." He said, and then added "especially the look on Nathan's face when he realized that we saw her do it." He said pointing to himself and Peyton, who just laughed and then decided to throw in her thoughts too.

"No, the priceless part was Haley jumping 10 feet in the air and the falling off of Nate onto her ass when Jake made it known that we were here."

Everyone laughed at the visuals they got when they heard the play by play of what happened, even Nathan and Haley laughed alittle.

"Shut up you guys. I better go in and get ready for tonight." She said looking over at her alarm and seeing that it was almost 5. Haley said, still blushing as she got up and grabbed some jeans and a tank top and went into the bathroom to change and put on alittle makeup.

Ten minutes later she came out of the bathroom and made her way to the guys room. When she got their she went and sat on the couch. "Alright, I guess looks wise I'm ready for tonight." she said and then her gaze landed on Nathan. 'That's the only part of me that's ready for tonight.' She thought to herself.

Nathan caught her gaze and walked over and sat down beside her. Sensing her tension, he squeezed her hand reassuringly. "It will be alright, we'll all be here. If he gets out of hand, I'll pummel him. Promise."

Haley nodded. Nathan being there was the best part of tonight, she just wished Nathan was the only one there. She didn't want Josh, the person that she wanted was sitting right next to her and he was going to be there when she was on a semi date with someone else. Awkward. She groaned loudly and put her head in her hands.

* * *

_Up Next is the "Date"_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH unfortunatly. Thanks to Haleybub23 for helping me co-write it and also thanks to LaFilmeMichelle, daydreamer22688, JamesLover23, bellasmomma, ILOVENATHAN23, flipflopgal, ilyy-23, Trixie7, ScOtt-bruthR-LuVr3-23, and Lisa.who reviewed it they really help me update faster and I even got an idea for an upcoming chapter. Enjoy this chapter its the date and don't forget to review it again. Also you find out what Jakes nickname is going to be in this chapter and thanks to everyone for the ideas.

* * *

"So, You don't really think this guy is going to be trying to kiss all over you and stuff with us here, right? Because then I might have to break his hands, or face. Whatever is closest." Lucas said as they were sitting in Lucas and Nathan's room waiting for the pizza's to get there.

Nathan groaned on the inside. It was bad enough that this guy was going to be here but if he was all touchy feely with his Hales, he was going to snap. 'Ok, maybe it wasn't such a good idea for me to be here tonight.' He thought to himself.

Haley looked up with a disgusted face at Luke's question. "Oh Dear God, I hope not. If he touches me, you and Jake have my full permission to go all crazy protective. Seriously." She said and recieved laughs from everyone.

Jake couldn't help but hear a trace of relief in Nathans laugh. He looked up and saw the relief in his eyes too. He had a feeling that things were going to be very interesting tonight.

The phone rang and Brooke picked it up. She was quiet for a minute and then she spoke. "Alright, I'll be down in just a minute. Thank you." She hung up and looked at everyone. "Pizza's here, I'm going to run down and get it." She said standing. "Wait up Cheery, I'll go with you. I don't want you walking outside at night alone." She grinned "My hero. Let's go then. I'm starving."

A few minutes later, they reappeared carrying 3 large pizzas. Coming in and setting them down, Brooke turned to Haley. "So we watch one movie and then Sir Creep a lot can scoot, right Tutorgirl?"

Haley laughed. "Hopefully Brooke. You know, I feel all bad, I don't even know him and we're referring to him as creepy. He may be a perfectly nice guy."

Brooke snorted, causing everyone to crack up. "I think he's a big ole icky creep. I'm stickin with Anna on this one, if you feel freaked out, there's a reason behind it."

Peyton smiled at the reference to her mom and then she laughed. "Sing it sister!"

Everyone stopped laughing when they heard the knock on the door.

"I guess I'll get it." Haley said standing up.

Jake stopped her though. "Nope, I'll get it. I have to establish dominance early." He said and grinned.

Everyone laughed, Haley smiled. Tonight would be fine with her brothers and Nathan there. She glanced at Nathan and seeing him standing there, waiting tensely for the door to be opened she grinned and started humming the Jaws theme in his ear.

"Real funny Hales." He said but now he was smiling at least.

Then he laughed. "Your breath totally tickled my ear there."

She smirked. "Good. Then I guess I got the last tickle in." She said and winked walking away.

Jake opened the door and Josh was standing there looking completely relaxed. 'This guy obviously doesn't realize he's about to walk into a room of people that would like nothing more then for him to turn around and walk away' he thought. "Hey man, come on in."

Josh nodded."Thanks." He said as he walked in and said hello to everyone.

"Hey Josh, pizza's on the counter." Haley said walking in and sitting on the couch beside Nathan, leaving room for Josh on the other side of her. She figured since they were the only 2 spots left, she better take the one closest to Nate.

Josh smiled at Haley. "Sounds good, let me grab a slice and we'll be ready for the movie. Oh and you look nice." He said walking over to were the pizza was.

Thanks." Haley said and smiled genuinely at Josh's compliment.

"So what movie are we going to watch?" Lucas asked walking to stand in front of the DVD rack and no chickflicks he added looking at Brooke, Haley, and Peyton.

Brooke raised her hand and started squirming on the chair. "Pick me, Pick me!!!" She said grinning at the weird looks Josh was giving her.

"Umm, okay Brooke. I'm scared to ask but what movie should we watch?" Haley said trying to contain her laughter.

"I want to watch Wedding Crashers! I love Owen Wilson. He's so funny. It's not just a girlie movie, Please?!!!" She asked looking at everyone.

Josh shrugged. "Sounds good to me. Anythings better then the notebook. Besides it's supposed to be funny."

Brooke grinned as Luke put the movie in.

Josh walked in and sat down in the seat beside Haley. So far, so good. She thought to herself. No creepiness as of yet.

She glanced over at him and he smiled at her. "Your friends seem interesting." She laughed. "Oh, you haven't seen anything yet." She said giggling as the movie started playing.

Halfway through the movie, Haley looked over at Lucas and Brooke and grinned when she saw them. They weren't watching the movie that Brooke had been so adamant about watching, they were to caught up in the major makeout session that they had going on. Josh chose this time to try to put his arm around her. Haley jumped and scooted closer to Nathan. He looked over and saw what was going on and felt his blood boil.

Trying to control the urge to pick Josh up and beat him into the ground, he tried to distract him. Jake apparently saw him try to get all feely too because he turned to look at Josh and starting asking him about himself.

"So Josh, What high school did you go to?" Jake asked. Haley visibly relaxed when Josh's arm moved away quickly. 'Thank you lord', she thought to herself.

Josh moved his arm when Jake spoke to him. "Well I grew up in Ohio like I told Hales here." He said but was cut off by both Nathan and Haley correcting him.

"It's Haley, not Hales." Nate said more sharply then he had meant too. Haley nodded in agreement.

Josh looked confused. "Um. Okay, but didn't I hear Jake and Luke and Nate calling you that earlier?" He asked with a bit of irritation in his voice.

Haley nodded, she felt bad for snapping at him "It's just, their the only ones that call me that. It's special, like their nickname for me, ya know?" She said softly.

Josh nodded. "Oh, I'm sorry. That's cool that you have special names for eachother."

Nathan wasn't buying his sweet act, neither was Jake. They both saw the irritated look and they didn't like it at all. Haley saw it too but she was trying to ignore it. She just wanted to get through the night.

Jake decided to break the awkward silence. "So Ohio, huh? What was it like growing up there? Doesn't it get like Arctic there in the winter?" He asked.

Josh laughed. "Yeah it does man, it's cool though. I used to go sledding all the time. I built a few snowman and igloos in my time too. It wasn't too bad. I lived in a smaller town so there wasn't too much to do so we kinda had to find things to do to keep ourselves amused." He said grinning.

Everyone laughed. "So what position did play in Football?" Nathan asked.

Haley started laughing. "Here we go with more sports, but I won't complain at least they aren't talking about basketball."

Jake threw a piece of popcorn at her.

Josh laughed. "Actually I was the quarterback. I loved it." Then he turned and winked at Haley "Chicks dig the quarterback."

Haley laughed "Dude, Did you just say 'dig'? She asked smirking

They all resumed watching the movie and Josh kept his hands to himself, much to Haley's delight.

After it ended and Nathan stood up and turned the lights on, he turned to Josh, "Alright dude, It was nice meeting you, I guess your going to be going." He said smirking, almost daring Josh to argue with him. Haley had to bite her cheek to stop the laughter.

Josh looked at Nathan with a look of pure hatred, but he recovered quickly and turned to look at Haley. "Yeah, I have to be up early anyways. Walk me to the stairs Haley?" She faked a smile the best she could. "Sure." She said shrugging.

Nathan, Jake and Lucas all looked at Josh like they wanted to pounce on him. Nathan was furious, Haley shouldn't have to walk that idiot to the steps, what was he a five year old?

Haley looked at everyone and knew they were waiting from any type of signal letting them know that she didn't want to go, but she needed to do this. Josh wasn't right for her and she didn't want to lead him on.

When the two walked out and closed the door Nathan turned to Jake. "I should follow them. What if he like, grabs her and runs?"

Jake opened the door and peeked out. Seeing the hall clear he stepped out. "Already thought of that." He said walking towards the steps.

Haley and Josh reached the stairs and stopped walking. Josh looked at her and grinned. "I had fun Haley, but next time lets try it without the friends and brothers." He said and leaned down to kiss her. Haley realized what he was doing and turned her face. Josh looked stunned for a second before questioning Haley. "Um, What was that about Haley? I go to kiss you and you turn your head?" He asked raising his voice more with every word.

Haley stepped back away from him. "Look Josh, I like you but not the way you apparently like me, I'm sorry I really am that I made you think that we could be something else, but we can't be. I want to get to know you though. I want to try to be your friend, but that's all I can be." She said, careful how she worded things, not wanting to make him any angrier.

Josh was fuming. He knew Haley had wanted him last night at the party but now she was being all cold, that's fine he would play her game. "That's fine, Hales." He said making sure she heard his use of her nickname. "But sooner or later, your going to want to be more. I'll be your friend for now." He said looking at her with a cocky look on his face.

She was repulsed, Nathan's cockiness was sexy, Josh's was disgusting to her. "Um, no Josh, I don't think so. All that I want from you is to be a friend, and that's only if you can learn to remember that my name is HALEY." She said as she looked him right in the eye.

Josh continued to smirk. "Yeah, gotcha Haley. I better get going before your protectors come searching for you. I'm surprised that they let you out the door without them." He said and turned and walked down the stairs.

Haley was shocked. What an ass. She stood there for a minute, trying to compose herself before she went back to her brothers' room. She walked down the hall and turned the corner, then she screamed. "What the hell are you three doing? You about gave me a freakin heart attack!!!" She said smacking Jake in the arm.

Jake looked at her, she had tears in her eyes. "We're here, making sure your alright, which you don't look like you are."

Lucas cut in. "Yeah Hales, that guy is trouble. I think he's missing more then a few screws."

Haley laughed at them. "Let's just say that I'm more than happy that this night is over. I don't know how much more of him that I could take, seriously." She said hugging Jake and Lucas.

Nathan was quiet up until this point but he had something he had to add. "Um, Hales. You aren't going to actually be his friend right? I don't think that would be a very good idea."

She laughed loudly "Yeah right. Josh is an asshole. I just wanted to get rid of him and it worked." She said and jumped on his back. "Alright horsie, give me a ride back to the room. I'm too tired to walk."

Nathan grinned. "Whatever you say Hales, your the boss." He said as they started towards the room.

Haley grinned. "Damn right Hot Shot, and don't you forget it!"

Once they reached the room and went inside, Brooke and Peyton started questioning her. She laughed and told them what had happened and how Josh was acting.

Peyton was the first to say what was on both her and Brooke's mind's. "What a jerk Haley. I didn't like him at all, from the moment he walked in the room."

Brooke nodded her head eagerly. "Uh, yeah. Not so cute anymore. I think he's just a creep now." Haley smiled, she thought the same thing.

Jake walked over and picked a sleeping Ellie up off of Peyton's lap and took her into the girls room, where the portable crib was set up. Haley and Brooke followed him in the room with Peyotn.

Haley turned to look at Peyton. "What was that girlie? He's already playing daddy."

Peyton blushed. "There is nothing going on there you guys. He's a friend. Let's just drop it." She said as Jake came and sat on Haleys bed. Haley grinned to herself. Something was going to be going on there in the near future.That much was certain.

Brooke looked at Jake and pointed towards the door. "Alright Curly, We need to have girl time. So we're kicking you out." She said and laughed at the look on his face.

"Curly?" He asked confused.

Brooke shrugged. "I'm trying out nicknames, I don't think curly is the one for you though, it's more suited to Goldilocks here." She said and then thought for a minute. "How about Brown eyed boy?" Jake shook his head. "Ok, how about JJ?" She asked again.

Haley grinned "I like that. Mom calls him JJ."

Brooke grinned and looked at Jake. "Well then I guess your JJ unless I come up with something else." She said and pointed to the door again. "Now shoo JJ."

Jake just laughed and walked out, leaving the girls to their girl talk.

Brooke turned back to Peyton. "He is definitely better then that loser Keller." She said seriously.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "B. Davis, stop it. We have been over this before. I'm with Chris, He's Ellie's dad. It's not like he doesn't want to be here with us but this tour is a really big deal and you know that." She said defending him.

"Alright. Whatever you say Blondie. If you really feel that way then we can take a road trip to see him next month, what do you think? It will give Haley a chance to meet the wonderful Chris Keller." Brooke said and Peyton grinned.

"Really? You are actually suggesting that we go and see Chris? You hate Chris." Peyton said in shock.

Brooke nodded. "Sure why not. I haven't been thoroughly irritated in awhile."

Haley laughed. "I'm in. Sounds like it could get interesting."

"Speaking of interesting, How about the interesting position you and Nathan were in when Jake and I walked in here earlier?" Peyton asked her smiling.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Peyton, that was called being tickled and he started it. However I totally won." She said very proudly.

Sure, just like Brooke and Lucas actually WATCHED the movie tonight, right?" Peyton quipped sarcastically

Haley blushed but fired back at her. "Yep girlie, Just like you and Jake making googly eyes at eachother all night, and him tucking Ellie in."

Brooke was laughing hysterically by now. "Alright you two, retract the claws. You both are completely lying to yourself if you think that there is nothing going on with Jake and Nathan. Everyone knows it, except for the both of you obviously."

Peyton stopped arguing with Haley and turned her attention to Brooke. "For the billionth time Brooke, I am completely happy with Chris. Jake and I are only friends." She said trying to look convincing.

Brooke nodded and then smirked. "So you wouldn't mind if I set him up with Bevin then, right?" She asked

"What?!" Peyton hollered and then tried to explain her outburst. "I just mean that Bevin isn't Jake's type. He needs someone who is different. Someone caring and deep, and while I like Bevin I don't think that she fits the bill."

"Someone like maybe, you for example?" Haley chimed in with.

Peyton grinned "Actually I think we should hook Bevin up with Nathan, Wouldn't they be so cute together?" She asked Brooke, ignoring the look on Haley's face.

Haley snorted, loudly. "Yeah right. Cute isn't the word that I can think of to describe my thoughts on that hookup." She said and sent Peyton a mock glare.

"I knew it!!! I knew you liked him." Brooke shouted standing up and pointing at Haley. "Nathan and Haley sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" She sang to Haley, Peyton was laughing so hard she was crying.

Haley's face was bright red, but then she grinned an evil grin and looked directly at Peyton."I find it funny, that Peyton was so quick to say that we should set Bevin up with Nathan and not Jake, wonder why that was? I'll tell you why, because she wants Jake all to herself." She said laughing and stuck her tongue out at Peyton. Before she had a chance to reply, Haley got up and layed in her bed." I am beat. I'm gonna get some sleep. Night girls." She said and smirked at them both and then promptly rolled over turning her back to them.

Brooke laughed. "Well I guess that means that tutorgirl is done with this conversation, huh?"

Peyton grinned. "I guess so, she has the right idea though. I think we should all go to sleep, I'm exhausted." She said and Brooke agreed.

Once they were all situated Peyton called out to Haley. "Night, Hales. You know I love ya."

Haley giggled into her pillow. "Night guys, see you in the morning."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH unfortunatly. Thanks to Haleybub23 for helping me co-write it and also thanks to Lisa, LaFilmeMichelle, JamesLover23, Brucas831, ILOVENATHAN23, Badielover101, Liskaatjeuh, Naley, a, flipflopgal, RedJewel2662, LovePink23, 23NaleyLuvin23, crazyovrnaley, MelissasEagles, ScOtt-bruthR-LuVr3-23, Polia, DreamerChick21 for reviewing it. I am so glad everyone loves it and I think this is one of my favorite chapters yet. Don't forget to review it again. Also if anyone can make a bannar let me know because I want one for this story, and if you haven't read Haleybub23's story then read it because it is awesome she is a really talented writer and I am lucky to be working with her. Ok after this really long note... enjoy the chapter.

* * *

As the sound of a telephoning ringing pulled her from her dreams, Peyton cursed. She looked around with barely open eyes until she spotted her cell phone on Brooke's night stand. "Hello?" She said groggily answering it. "Chris? It's like 5 AM, Why the hell are you calling me at 5 Am? You'd better be in a hospital." She said crankily. 

Chris laughed on the other end of the line. "No, I just got done with a gig and wanted to call and see how my girls were doing, that's all." Peyton groaned and sat up. "You just got done with a gig? What type of gig doesn't end til 5 Am?" She asked curiously.

He stuttered for a second and then finally answered "Well babe, I had to pack up all of my equipment and then I just kind of hung with the guys for awhile. What's with the game of 20 questions here Peyton? I call to check on you and Elizabeth and this is how you act?" He said defensively.

Peyton rolled her eyes and got up out of bed. She didn't want to wake up Haley and Brooke and she had a feeling that this conversation was about to get loud.

She counted to ten before she spoke again. "Chris, I haven't heard from you for 3 days, the last call I got was the day we got here. Then when I do finally hear from you it's at the ass crack of dawn on a Sunday morning, so excuse me if I am asking why the hell your calling at this time!" She said and realized she was speaking louder then she had meant to.

She quietly slipped out the door and into the hallway and then made her way outside.

Chris was still laughing and Peyton was trying not to get any angrier.

"Listen babes. I don't see what the problem is. You know that Chris Keller is busy. I'm on a tour, you knew that and you were fine with it. I know your wanting some lovin from the Keller but yelling isn't going to make it happen any quicker."

Peyton shook her head in frustration. "Whatever KELLER. I'm tired and I'm going to bed. Have fun on your tour and don't ever call me this late again unless your laying in a ditch and bleeding from the head." She said emphasizing his name and hanging up. "Bastard!!!!" She yelled loudy as she stomped her foot.

"Um Peyt, you alright?" She whipped around at hearing someone talking to her.

"Gigi, What are you doing out here?You scared me, walk louder or something!" She said laughing.

Gigi grinned at Peyton's comment. "Being light on your feet can have it's advantages sometime." She said and smiled warmly. "Actually I'm always up this early, I was going for a walk."

Peyton nodded and sat down on the bench. "I hate men, especially ones named Chris Keller that speak of themselves in the third person." She said frustrated.

Gigi laughed and sat down too. "There not all bad." Then she grinned "Who's Chris and what did he do?"

Peyton smiled "Chris is my boyfriend and Ellie's dad. Ellie is my daughter. Anyway, Chris is on tour and he's just an idiot." She replied matter of factly

"I see, musicians. They can't be trusted and besides that, no uniforms. Thats a bad thing, a very bad thing." She said smirking and causing Peyton to laugh out loud.

Peyton looked thoughtful for a minute and then replied. "Yeah, I guess your right. I don't really trust him. Plus he's really arrogant and we never see him. I guess I just want things to work out for Ellie."

Gigi nodded but then asked "Is having a father that's never around and that makes you upset going to be the best thing for her though?" Peyton shrugged and was about to answer when Gigi spoke again. "You don't have to answer that Peyton, just think about it. I know you could do better, for both you and Ellie. Find someone that you aren't outside calling a bastard at dawn." She said giggling at the last comment. "I'm going to go and start my walk now. We'll talk later alright?" She said standing and at Peyton's nod, she turned and walked away.

She stopped and turned to look at Peyton again. "Oh, by the way. All guys can be dense sometimes. I have liked Skillz for months and he still doesn't get it."

This made Peyton chuckle. "Thanks for the talk Gigi, I needed it. You never know, I bet Brooke would be up for the challenge of playing matchmaker with the two of you. I'll ask her about it." She said and the girl just nodded.

"Well if you think she'll have more luck then me, tell her to feel free. I'm running out of hints to drop." She said and walked away.

Peyton stood up and walked back inside and headed in the direction of Brooke and Haley's room. When she got there, she tried to be as quiet as possible so she didn't wake either girl.

"Peyton, why was that idiot calling you this early?" Brooke said sitting up, Haley doing the same.

"Uh, yeah. Can he not tell time yet?" She asked tiredly with a trace of sarcasm.

"Uh, sorry I woke you two. I really didn't mean to." She said walking over and laying down.

"Oh you didn't wake me, she did!" Haley said pointing to Brooke.

Brooke grinned. "Hey if I had to be woken by Chris Keller then so did you. Besides, Peyton needs to talk, they were fighting and after a fight, it's mandatory to wallow with your girlfriends." She told Haley like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay. well then in that case spill it girlie. What happened? Why was he calling and what are you two fighting about?" Haley asked looking at Peyton.

Peyton sighed and told them about the unusual conversation and how he got all defensive after he stuttered for two minutes trying to come up with an answer.

"Sounds like a winner to me Peyton. Seriously. Why don't you just call him out and ask him who he's sleeping with? You can't be naive enough to believe his stories can you?" Haley asked looking intently at the pretty blonde.

Peyton just sat there quietly with her head down, not answering. Brooke starting rubbing her back when she realized that Peyton was crying.

Haley's eyes got big and she got up and ran over to her. "Peyton, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. It's early and I have no idea what I'm talking about. Just ignore me, okay? I don't know Chris or anything about your relationship and I had no right to say that. I'm so sorry." She said kneeling in front of Peyton, handing her the tissue box.

Peyton took a tissue and wiped her eyes. "No Haley, your not wrong to think that way. I think that all the time but I don't have the proof, so I stay. I don't just want to give up, I don't want to have to be the one that walks away and ruins Ellie's chances for having two full time parents, so I'm trying to make it work. I do love Chris, I just wonder if he loves me or if he only stays because of Ellie. Hell he's on tour so it's not even like he's around anyways." She said sadly.

Just then Ellie woke up and started crying. "She wants to be fed, can someone grab her while I get a bottle?" Peyton asked standing up.

Haley nodded and walked over to the crib. "Hey there gorgeous. Someone sure is fussy when she's a hungry girl, aren't ya?" Haley said and picked up the angelic little girl. When Peyton came back in and took Ellie, Haley grinned. "I know how to make you feel better P. Sawyer."

Peyton looked up. "Oh yeah, What's that?" She asked a little wearily noticing Haley's smirk.

"Well you see, Mouth gave me his cell phone number so I was thinking that we could text him and have him unlock the door, then we can all go and wake up Luke and Jake by jumping on them. It always makes me feel better. Besides I told Luke yesterday that he was lucky I didn't wake him at dawn, today he isn't going to be so lucky." She said and then looked to see what Peyton thought.

Peyton shrugged "I'm in. What do you say Brookie, wanna go and wake your boy toy up?"

Brooke grinned "Oh yeah. I'm definitely in." She said rubbing her hands together.

Haley pulled out her phone and quickly sent Mouth a text. A few minutes later he responded and said the door was now unlocked but that they weren't supposed to tell the guys that he was the one who let them in.

Haley picked Ellie up off of Peyton's lap, placed her on her hip and the three made their way into the hall and to the boys' room.

Mouth saw them come in and closed his eyes. A second later he felt a tap on the shoulder, opening his eyes he saw Haley holding Ellie.

"Hey Mouth. Can you hold Ellie while we do the actual waking them up part?" She asked handing him the grinning baby when he nodded and reached for her.

Brooke leaned into the girls and whispered. "Alright, Haley wake up Nathan, Peyton you can wake Jake and I am going to wake Broody, ok?" She asked and everyone nodded. Peyton and Haley grinned. "One, two, three, GO!!!" Brooke said and the girls all took off, Brooke jumping and yelling for Lucas to wake up, Haley and Peyton doing the same with Nathan and Jake.

The guys reactions were priceless. They flew like 5 feet in the air, hollering all the while. Lucas hit his head on the wall. Nathan knocked his alarm clock off the table and Jake jumped up and grabbed his pillow like a weapon.

Mouth was trying not to laugh but watching Jake try to be badass with a down pillow was too much. He started laughing loudy, Ellie was even giggling, watching Mouth.

Peyton looked at Jake standing there in his boxers, holding the pillow like a baseball bat and lost it. "Dude, what are you going to do, Use me to fluff the pillow?" Jake realizing what happened looked down sheepishly at the pillow and dropped it on his bed.

Lucas was sitting up in bed rubbing his head. "Jeez Brooke. What were you trying to do, give me a heart attack? If you were I think you succeeded." He said whining.

Brooke just laughed. "Oh Broody, be a good sport. It was for a good cause, Peyton needed cheering up."

Nathan sat up on the other side of the room, looking in mock annoyance at Haley. "Hales, this was funny when you did it to Lucas yesterday, it's not so funny when you do it to me. Besides, you don't need an excuse to see me in my boxers, all you'd have to do is ask and I'd happily strip down for you. No reason to make me kill my poor alarm clock." He said smirking and leaning over to pick the clock up off the floor.

Haley just smiled sweetly, ignoring the blush that was creeping up her cheeks "Where would the fun be in that Natey? I prefer the element of surprise."

Nathan just looked at her then shrugged. "You can surprise me by jumping in my bed in your Pajamas anytime Hales."

Haley looked down at her blue duck tank top and matching shorts and groaned. Nathan and Lucas and Brooke all laughed.

"We should have thought about putting clothes on first." Haley complained as Peyton and Jake walked in.

"I happen to be grateful that you all forgot. Nothing like three hott cheerleaders wearing nothing but skimpy little outfits to start the day off on the right foot." Nathan said, the cocky smile still on his face.

Haley picked up Nathan's pillow and smacked him upside the head with it. "You sir, can really ruin a surprise ambush. I'm going back to bed now." She said pouting and stood up.

He reached out and grabbed her, throwing her in bed right beside him before she had the chance to walk away.

He looked over at the shocked look on her face. "There. Now your back in bed." He said laughing.

Haley said nothing but glanced around the room. Jake and Peyton were sitting on Luke's bed, both looking at Haley and Nathan with amused looks on their faces.

Mouth walked in holding Ellie. "So, how did you like the girls wake up call?" He asked Nate and Luke.

Brooke laughed "Oh, Mouth it was great. Broody hit his head on the wall and Nathan tried to kill his alarm clock."

Peyton grinned "And you saw Jake try to defend his territory with the big scary pillow." She said and playfully pushed Jake.

"Alright, we'll I'm still tired so me and Broody are going to go back to sleep." Brooke said yawning and lying down.

Haley nodded and tried to get up. "Yeah, I think I had better get back to my own bed and get a few more hours of sleep." Before she could get up though, Nathan wrapped his arm around her stomach. "Just stay here Hales, you can cuddle with me." He whispered and pulled her closer.

She grinned and whispered back. "Why Nathan Scott, I never would have pegged you for a cuddler."

He just smiled. "There's a lot you don't know yet Hales."

Jake looked at Peyton. "Does that mean your going to stay in with me? I don't want to be all by my lonesome. That would just be sad." He said giving her the puppy dog look.

She laughed. "I would but where am I going to put Ellie?" She asked him.

"She can lay with me. I don't want to be myself either and she is by far the best company out of all of you." He offered and Peyton nodded.

"Thanks Mouth." She said and layed down next to Jake and soon fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

Everyone was awakened 3 hours later to the sound of Ellie crying. Nathan, Jake and Lucas all had their arms wrapped possesively around the girls occupying their beds.

"Jake, you gotta let me up. Ellie's awake." Peyton whispered trying to get out from under the weight of his arm.

"Don't wanna get up." Jake mumbled sleepily.

Peyton laughed "You may not want to but you have to. Ellie's awake."

At this Jake's eyes popped open and he grinned. "Right, sorry I forgot I was holding you captive." He said letting go of her, watching as she got up and made her way over to the little girl.

"Hey girlie, did you have a good nap with your new friend Mouth?" Peyton asked the smiling little girl as she picked her up. Ellie cooed and wrapped her hands in Peyton's hair.

"I am going to head back over to Brooke's room, that's where all of her diapers and formula are." She said turning to look at Jake.

He nodded and got up and walked over to them. "Morning Ellie. Your mommy is my new favorite stuffed animal." He said grinning.

Peyton blushed and laughed. "Yeah I hear ya Jakey. We'll see you in a little while." She said and turned to Mouth. "Thanks again Mouth. Ellie loves you."

He smiled "No problem Peyt, the feeling is mutual." He said reaching out and tickling Ellie's belly.

Right after Peyton walked out, Haley walked into Jake's room. "Someone's got a crush." She singsonged.

Jake looked at her and grinned "Yes I know, that would be you crushing on Nathan." He said and Haley laughed

"Oh whatever dude, you know I was totally talking about you and P. Sawyer." She said with her hands on her hips in a way the screamed 'Tell me I'm wrong'.

Brooke walked in and hearing the siblings argument, decided to put in her two cents. "JJ, Tutorgirl. You both need to give it up, you both are crushing out over Nathan and Peyton. Lying to yourselves isn't going to change that fact." She said grinning as she fixed her hair.

Haley and Jake just stared at Brooke, speechless.

Haley snapped out of it first and smirked "I'm going to go and check on Jakey's girlfriend." She said cheekily and walked out.

Brooke laughed. "So you like Peyt, don't you Jake?" She asked looking serious for once.

Jake noted the change and decided to tell the truth. "Yeah but that doesn't really change the fact that she isn't single, now does it?" He asked quietly, meeting Brooke's eyes.

Brooke sighed. "Give her time, be patient Jake. She'll realize that Chris is a major mistake, sooner then later I'm betting. My only advice to you is not to give up, be there for her, as a friend first. She has a crush too, but she's confused." She said and smiled "I better get back to the room too."

Brooke walked back into the dorm and sat down beside a quiet Peyton on the couch. "You confused girlie?" She asked putting her arm around her.

Peyton just nodded. "Yeah, it figures I meet a nice guy that I could actually like and I can't do anything about it because of Chris." She said and then stood up. "Whatever, I don't want to think about it right now. I am going to go back to the apartment, I still have some unpacking to do before classes tomorrow."

Brooke nodded. "Alright Goldilocks, give me a call later." Peyton said she would and said goodbye to Haley and her and Ellie left.

The rest of the afternoon was spent the same way for all of the friends, unpacking and preparing for the first day of classes.

_

* * *

_

_Okay now who loved the guys reactions?? Up next the gang talks to Skillz._


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH unfortunatly. Thanks to Haleybub23 for helping me co-write it and also thanks to Polia, naleygirl23, lisa, Naley, a, flipflopgal, crazyovrnaley, LovePink23, JamesLover23, SmallvilleOTH823, ILOVENATHAN23, cheerrrgurl71, lilmonkeygirl31and MelissasEagles for reviewing it. We made it to 100 reviews and so I decided to treat you all and give you 2 updates in one night. Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review it again.

Here is a message from Haleybub23 to everyone: AWWWW such nice reviewers, tell them when we post again that I said I love them all and they kick ass and that they are totally getting a christmas card this year for the awesome reviews.

* * *

The next morning was the start of classes. Everyone was excited but no one was as excited as Haley of course. It had already been known that Haley and Nathan had Wednesdays off from classes and Haley had one class with Lucas, one with Jake, and one with both Brooke and Peyton. 

The rest of the group was envious that Haley and Nathan had two entire days free of classes but Lucas and Jake weren't too upset, because Lucas had his Wednesday class with Brooke and Jake's was with Peyton.

After classes ended, Peyton picked up Ellie from the daycare, and met the rest of her friends in Brooke and Haley's room and decided that today was the day that they were all going to go and talk to Skillz.

Before they left however, Peyton grabbed Brooke and Haley and drug them into the bathroom and told them about Gigi's crush on Skillz.

Brooke got a big grin on her face. "YAY!!!! We get to play matchmaker, this is going to be so fun!!" She said all excited. Haley and Peyton looked at her and then each other and started laughing.

They walked back into the room where the guys were all looking at them with questioning looks on their faces.

Jake was the first one to speak. "I will never get why girls can't go to the bathroom by themselves, seriously there is no big bad monster hiding in the toilet." He said smiling.

Peyton laughed. "We had something to talk about. That's why we all went." She said as if he should have known that.

Nathan just watched with an amused look on his face and shook his head. "Man, growing up with Brooke and Peyton, I learned along time ago that females do some pretty strange things and as a guy, you just aren't supposed to question that."

When they reached his door, Jake stepped up and knocked. Skillz hollered for them to come in, doing so they found Skillz typing away at his computer. Looking up and seeing them, he laughed.

"Ya'll don't ever go anywhere without the whole group. do you?" He asked looking the six teenagers and the baby now standing in his room. Everyone laughed and Skillz looked at Jake standing in front of the group. "What's up Dawg? I'm assuming your here for something, bringing the troops and all."

Jake grinned. "You got me man, I wanted to ask you something. Do you know an RA named Josh Anderson?" He asked getting serious.

Skillz looked at him for a minute. "Why do you want to know about Josh?" He asked getting up from the computer.

Haley stepped in. "Well that would be because of me. I met him the night of the Freshman welcome party and he asked me out, I got this weird vibe but I didnt want to turn him down, seeing as we were outside by ourselves. So I said yes and he came over for a movie night with all of us there." She said pointing to everyone. "See he got a little mad when I told him I didn't want to date him. I've noticed he gets irritated easy and he makes me uncomfortable. I wanted to know if he was alright and maybe I was overreacting." She said and let out a breathe.

Skillz shook his head, an angry look appearing on his face. "Haley, Josh isn't an RA. He was but he got thrown out, and not just from being an RA but from the entire school. I don't know how he got past me the night of the party." He said and looked at her.

Haley's eyes got huge. "Why did they kick him out?" She asked quietly.

Skillz sighed "Well let's see. There was drinking and drug use on the school grounds but that isn't what got him kicked out. Last year he had a few complaints of sexual harassment but nothing solid, well at the end of the year a girl reported him for stalking her, She got a restraining order but it didn't seem to stop him because he broke into her dorm one night when her roommate was out and he beat her until she was unconscious, then he raped her. Her roommate found her the next morning."He said looking around.

Brooke had tears in her eyes. "What happened to her? Is she okay?" She asked him.

Skillz nodded. "Yeah shorty, she's okay. She was in a coma for 2 weeks but she made it. She's a fighter." He said. By this time all three girls were crying. Nathan looked murderous, so did Jake and Lucas.

"Does the girl still go to school here?" Nathan asked finally speaking.

Skillz was quiet for a minute before looking up. "Yeah she still goes here. You have all met her too. Haley I think you should talk to her though. She can tell you about Josh better then anyone." Everyone looked at him waiting for him to reveal who it was, when Peyton gasped.

"Oh MY GOD, Gigi?" She asked, her eyes flying up and meeting Skillz, who just nodded his confirmation.

Haley was really crying now. "He hurt Gigi? How could he do that? She is so nice and she didn't deserve that!!! Why isn't that creep in jail?" She asked hollering now.

Skillz sat back down. "Well, he was in jail for like 3 months but apparently his dad is some big hotshot attorney who made it all disappear. Gigi is okay though. Like I said, she's a fighter and she's tough. I don't think I have ever met anyone as brave as her. She doesn't let what happened hold her back. She still walks every morning, she goes on with her life. She is taking some kickboxing classes and some martial arts too. She said that she isn't going to let him win." Then he stopped and rubbed his temples. "I can't be that big of a person though, if I ever see him again I'll kill him." He said with vemon in his words.

Brooke walked up and put her hand on Skillz' shoulder. "You care about her don't you? As more then a friend."

Skillz nodded "Yeah but after what that creep did, I don't want to scare her. She hasn't dated since and I'm afraid it's too soon to get close. We're best friends but I want to make sure that she knows for certain that I'll never hurt her, that I always have her back. No matter what."

Peyton smiled. "I think she knows that Skillz. Believe me, I'm positive she knows."

Skillz looked up quickly and narrowed his eyes. "How do you know that?" He asked in a small voice. Peyton grinned "I know that, because she told me. She said she's running out of hints to drop. Apparently you can be dense sometimes." At this everyone laughed.

Skillz just smiled and stood up. "I gotta go for a minute, I'll stop by your dorm in a little while to finish talking about this." He grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled some numbers down then he handed it to Haley. "If he comes near you again, at all call me immediately. The number below is for Detective Hagaman, call him too. He was in charge of the case and he knows what's going on. He knows that Josh isn't allowed on Campus. I'll be calling him when I'm done talking to Gigi. I'll have her come talk to you too." Then he turned and walked out, leaving them all standing alone in his dorm.

They all made they're way back to the girls room, all silent and still in shock. Lucas looked at Haley, his expression dark.

"Hales, call and change your cell phone number, now."

She nodded quietly, tears still falling. While Haley walked over to her bed and called her cell company everyone else sat down and remained quiet.

When she was done, Haley walked back over and sat down by Jake. "Do you think he'll show back up? He knows where your room is, what if he decides to watch your room, waiting to see where my dorm is?"

Jake looked at her. "That won't happen Hales. If he comes near you at all, I'll kill him. You won't be alone, ever." He said and everyone nodded.

Nathan put his arm around her. "On the days we don't have classes, I'll be around constantly, and the rest of us will take shifts. I promise, we won't let him hurt you." Haley looked up and gave him a weak smile.

"I am so stupid, I should have never went on that walk with him, then he would have never asked me out and he would have never known where you guys lived." She said, now sobbing.

Brooke started crying too. "No tutorgirl, it's my fault. It was me who said that him and his friends could dance with us. If I would have said no, then none of this would have happened."

Haley shook her head. "No it's my fault and what about poor Gigi? He hurt her so bad and he's back around and it's all my fault." She screamed through her tears and got up, running into the bathroom and locking the door behind her.

Everyone looked up at the sound of a knock at the door. Brooke got up and answered it coming face to face with Rachel.

"We don't have the time nor the patience to deal with you right now Rach ho, so what do you want and make it fast." She said with a glare.

Rachel looked amused. "What I want, is to know what the Hell is going on over here? I hear screaming and doors slamming and now I can't get into the bathroom because Haley is in there sobbing." Then she looked at Nate and winked. "What did you finally tell her that you didn't like her?" She asked.

By this time, Brooke was seeing red. Reaching out she grabbed Rachels arm and pulled her angrily into the hallway, Peyton getting up and following her.

Jake and Lucas stood up and walked over to the bathroom door, Nathan sitting on the couch holding Ellie as she continued to sleep peacefully in his arms, unaware of the drama going on around her.

"Haley, you have to come out of there and talk to us, Please?" Jake pleaded banging on the door.

"Yeah Hales, it isn't your fault that he's hanging around. He was at the party anyways, If he hadn't of targeted you that night it would have been someone else. Someone who may not have thought to check with Skillz, someone who would have never known and could have gotten hurt. You came to us and we are going to handle it. Gigi is safe too, Skillz won't let anything happen to her and chances are, this time around she could probably handle herself." Lucas said desperately, hoping that she would see the truth in his words.

---------Outside in the Hallway----------

"What the hell is your problem Brooke?!" Rachel hollered, rubbing her arm where Brooke had grabbed her.

Brooke gave her an angry laugh. "Your seriously going to ask me what my problem is? Well to clarify, the problem is YOU!" She said narrowing her eyes at the redhead.

"What the hell did I do?" Rachel asked confused. Peyton rolled her eyes. "You mean other then coming over in the middle of a crisis and instantly starting off with your bitchy remarks?" Peyton asked incredulously.

"Look, I know I am the girl to blame things on and usually that's fine with me but it's not my fault that your friend obviously didn't handle Nathan's rejection well." She said, smirking once again.

The smirk was wiped from her face when Brooke reached out and slapped her in the mouth, hard

Rachel looked at Peyton with a shocked expression on her face before turning back to Brooke, who was waiting for any reason to hit the girl again. "What the Hell did you do that for you Bitch?" She asked, waiting for an answer.

--------Meanwhile in the bathroom---------

Haley wasn't even hearing her brothers voices. She was too deep in thought. 'What the Hell was I thinking, I should have waited and talked to Skillz before agreeing to that date, then no one would be in danger. Not me or my brothers or Nathan or Peyton and Ellie and Brooke.'

'Oh shit. Peyton and Ellie. They live by themselves, none of us are right there. What if Josh follows her home?' At that thought, Haley forgot about wallowing and jumped up and opened the door, coming face to face with her brothers.

Jake and Lucas weren't expecting the door to come flying open, when it did they jumped back.

Haley didn't give them a chance to talk. "Jake, you have to go and stay with Peyton and Ellie, What if he follows her home and attacks her? He knows she's there by herself with just Ellie." She said quickly then looked around noticing that Brooke and Peyton were no longer in the room. "Um, Where did they go?" She asked and then gulped. "You let them go? Just the two of them? What were you three thinking?" She yelled then turned to Nathan. "They're your best friends and knowing that there is some crazy person on the loose, you let them go by themselves, Why would you do that?!!" Nathan stood up and walked up so he was standing right in front of her.

"Hales, calm down. Brooke and Peyton are right outside the door with Rachel. They're fine." Haley nodded and sat down.

"Sorry, I'm just a little weirded out. I've never been that close to a rapist, he tried to kiss me. He said that I would want him. I just can't quite wrap my mind around everything." She said softy.

Nathan handed Ellie to Jake and grabbed Haley's hands, pulling her over to her bed. He layed down and brought her down with him. "Take a nap Hales. I'll stay with you but you need to rest a little." She nodded and snuggled into his side.

"Yeah, things always look better after sleep." She said and Nathan laughed and wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"That they do." He said and closed his eyes. In minutes the two had both fallen into a much needed sleep.

Lucas and Jake had watched the two quietly, after they had fallen asleep they made their way into the hall and right into the middle of a heated arguement.

Lucas decided to step in and break it up before Brooke hurt Rachel, which by the looks of things was about to happen.

"Haley's out of the bathroom, so I guess that means you can leave now Rachel." He said looking at the girl in disgust, then smirked noticing the hand shaped welt on her face.

He turned and looked at Brooke. "Come on Pretty girl, why don't you and Peyton come to our room?" He asked and Brooke started shaking her head no.

"I can't leave Haley, she needs me. We can't leave her alone." She rambled off, trying to get back into the room.

Lucas put his hand on her waist. "Brooke, Haley is fine. She's sleeping. Nathan is too. He wants to stay with her." He said the last part and looked pointedly at Rachel.

"Whatever. I'm going back to my room." Rachel said turning on her heel and walking away.

"Let's call Skillz and have him meet us in our room, so he doesn't wake them up." Jake said and Brooke nodded in agreement and after getting the paper with Skillz' number on it, she called him.

When they all made it back to their room everyone sat down and started to discuss everything.

They decided that Jake would temporarily move in with Peyton and Ellie until they were sure that Josh wasn't going to do anything or until Chris came home. They also decided that they wouldn't go anywhere alone and someone would always be with Haley and the girls. Their conversation was interrupted when Lucas's cell phone rang.

"Lucas Eugene James!!!" Lucas winced at hearing his full name.

"Hi mom. What's wrong?" He asked trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Why is it that when I tried calling Haley, it said her number was no longer in service? And why haven't you gone to see your Aunt Karen and Uncle Keith at the Cafe yet? You've been there since Thursday and it's now Monday, you don't really have an excuse. You should have gone to see them already. Now you better answer both of my questions before your father and I get into the car and drive there tonight to find out in person!" His mother was upset.

Jake started snickering beside Lucas , that wasn't the smartest thing to do though because Lydia James had heard him.

"Lucas put me on speaker phone, I'd like to talk to Jake too." She said and Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Alright mom." He said and pushed the speaker phone button.

"JACOB JONATHAN JAMES why the hell were you laughing? Do you find this amusing?" She asked angrily.

Jake's face turned bright red when he realized that both Peyton and Brooke were still in the room with him.

"Brooke smirked and said quietly, I changed your name, you are triple J." She said and Jake turned redder if that was possible.

Hearing a female voice Lydia spoke again. "Haley Rebecca James, are you there? Why is your number not working? What is going on?" She asked sounding a little confused.

Lucas cleared his throat. "Mom that wasn't Haley, she's asleep. That was Brooke, my uh..." He started stuttering when he realized he had no idea what to call her.

Brooke smirked at him and cut in. "His girlfriend and also Haley's roommate Brooke Davis, we met on Thursday. How are you doing Mrs. James?" She asked cheerfully

"I'm doing well Brooke dear. Since my sons won't answer me, maybe you can. Why isn't Haley's number working?" She asked more calmly.

Brooke smiled "Haley was getting some prank calls from some kids, so she changed it. I would be more then happy to give you her new number but I would advise calling tomorrow, she has had an exhausting first day and she is completely crashed out." Brooke said, winking at Lucas. One thing Brooke was good at was dealing with parents, they all loved her.

"Thank you Brooke, that would be wonderful. I think I will wait to call Haleybub til tomorrow, I know how much effort she puts into school so I'm sure she is tired."

Lucas and Jake sat down, relieved that they didn't have to worry their mom with what was really going on.

Brooke gave Lydia Haleys new number and said her goodbyes, walking over and sitting next to Luke she leaned in and whispered in his ear. "You so owe me Broody."

"Lucas, Jake you two are still not off the hook. You need to go and see Keith and Karen. Tomorrow." She said sternly.

Jake stood up. He forgot his mom was still on the line."We will mom, tomorrow after classes. I promise." He said.

Alright, I have to go, your dad's calling me. I love you boys and tell your sister I love her too and that I'll call her tomorrow." Lydia said.

"Alright mom, Love you." Jake and Lucas said, after they hung up they turned around and looked at Brooke and Peyton who both let out the laughter that they had been holding.

Peyton was the first to talk, "Jacob Jonathan James? Wow that's funny. Your mom was on a theme with the J's when she named you wasn't she?" She asked grinning.

Jake nodded, very embarrassed. Brooke sat beside Lucas. "Lucas Eugene? Nice." She said laughing. Lucas just shook his head.

Lucas looked up. "I'll have you know that it was our Grandfather's name. I happen to find it to be very distinguished." He said trying to keep a straight face and failing miserably when he saw the trace of laughter in Brooke's eyes.

They all looked up to as they heard a knock at the door. "That's probably Skillz." Jake said getting up and walking over to the door but when he opened it, it was not the person that he had wanted to see.

* * *

_I previously uploaded this chap but haleybub23 was reading it and i forgot a few parts sorry_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH unfortunatly. Thanks to Haleybub23 for helping me co-write it and also thanks to JamesLover23, SmallvilleOTH823, cheerrrgurl71, Polia, LovePink23, flipflopgal, Liskaatjeuh, RedJewel2662, ILOVENATHAN23, DreamerChick21, Naley, lisa, lilmonkeygirl31, and Melissa Eagles for reviewing it they really help me update faster. Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review it again. Also their is a bannar that Melissa Eagles made for the story that will be on my profile page its really great so everyone check it out and don't forget to read the note at the bottom.

* * *

"Mark. What the fuck are you doing here?" Jake asked with forced control.

Mark smirked at him. "I wanted to see Haley. I don't know her room number but I ran into a ditzy blonde and she told me your room when I asked if she knew you and Lucas." He said.

"Bevin." Brooke and Peyton said at the same time. Lucas got up and went to stand by Jake at the door. "Not gonna happen Mark, stay away from Hales. In fact I think it would be in your best interest to stay away from us too. Your not wanted here, especially not from Haley." He said through clenched teeth.

Mark nodded. "Fine, I'll leave but I will talk to Haley eventually and neither of you are going to stop that." He said and then looking at Peyton and Brooke, he grinned. "Nice. Hey girls. I'm Mark."

Brooke and Peyton looked disgusted. Brooke smiled though. "Hi, we're not interested, Asshole." She said while still smiling.

Peyton feigned gagging and then said in a serious tone "Sorry, I just threw up in my mouth a little." At that everyone laughed, everyone but Mark.

Whatever. Tell Haley I'll be seeing her." He said looking Jake in the eye and then turned to walk away. He didn't get too far though. He was grabbed from behind and slammed into the concrete wall.

"You'll stay away from her. This will be your only warning, next time I won't be so pleasant." Jake said in an eerily calm voice.

Mark looked at the baby in Peyton's arms. "Whatever, at least I'm smart enough not to get some random chick pregnant." Then he smiled at Peyton. "You poor girl, having a kid with James. Why didn't you just save yourself the irritation and get an abortion?" He asked rudely.

Peyton laughed and handed Ellie to Brooke. She walked up and stood beside Jake and grinned at Mark. Then without warning, she brought her knee up and hit him hard in the groin. Mark gasped and doubled over in pain. "Never, ever say anything like that about my daughter again you scumbag." She said and everyone laughed.  
"Later Mark," Jake said as everyone turned and walked back into the room, leaving Mark crumpled up on the floor in agony.

They just closed the door, when there was another knock. Peyton rolled her eyes. "That guy really isn't to bright, I can't believe he's back for more." She said and Brooke nodded.

"Mark I told you to go the hell away, I'm gonna sic Peyton on you again." Luke hollered opening the door.

"Uh, Dawg I'm not Mark. I'm guessing he was that guy that just crawled down the hall though." Skillz said laughing, Gigi who was beside him was laughing too.

"What did Peyton do to him?" Gigi asked looking at the Blonde who had a very smug look on her face.

"Well, he is Haley's ex and he came here to reconnect with her apparently but the only connection that was made was my knee connecting to his manliness." She said cheerfully.

Gigi laughed. "I knew I liked you for a reason Peyton." She said, her eyes watering from laughing so hard.

Peyton smiled then grabbed Gigi's hand and pulled her away from everyone and quietly whispered "So girlie, What's going on with you and Skillz?" She asked and Gigi's eyes lit up brightly.

"It was so funny. I was sitting in my room this afternoon and the was a pounding at my door, I thought it was the police it was so loud. So I get up and open the door and Skillz is standing there, looking all crazy, I asked him what was wrong and he asked me if it was true. Needless to say I had no idea what he was talking about, I thought he'd lost his mind." Then she paused to giggle

"So anyways, I asked what the Hell he was babbling about and he asked me if it was true that I liked him, and I said yes. So then out of nowhere, he grabs me and kisses me silly then he sits me down and we start talking about everything, He said he liked me to but he was afraid of pushing me away. He didn't want to hurt me again. So of course after he said that, I kissed him silly and now here we are so we can talk to you all about everything." She said and let out a breath.  
Peyton laughed. "So that means you two are together right?" She asked and Gigi nodded. Peyton grabbed Gigi and hugged her and then started jumping up and down, hollering all the while.

Jake and Lucas were looking at Peyton like she was a crazy person then they turned to look at Skillz. "Dude, what's going on with Peyton and Gigi?" Jake asked looking a little lost.

An ear to ear grin appeared on Skillz' face "Oh Yeah, I forgot to tell you. Gigi and I are finally together." He said and Lke and Jake patted him on the back.

"Congratulations man, From what you said this afternoon, it was a long time coming." Luke said and Skillz nodded.

"Yeah, She's my shorty and I have been waiting for along time to be able to say that." "So where's Haley and Nathan?" Skillz asked looking around, noticing that the two were missing.

"Haley was really upset after we talked to you earlier so Nathan got her to Lay down with him and take a nap. They should be waking up soon though, they've been asleep for awhile." Jake said as Peyton and Gigi rejoined them, Skillz immediately put his arm around Gigi and pulled her into his side.

Skillz nodded. "Well why don't one of you go and wake them up so we can all sit down together and talk?" He asked and Lucas nodded and walked out of the room.

When Lucas walked into Haley's room he laughed. Her and Nathan were sleeping in the exact same position that they had been in when they'd left them. He leaned over the bed gently shook Haley's shoulder. "Come on baby James, time to get up." He said softly.

Haley's eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at him. "Hey Luke, what's up?" She asked and then remembering Nathan was there, she turned and whispered in his ear. "Nathan, wake up Hot Shot." She said and laughed when he grabbed her tighter and groaned.

"No, you can't make me move Hales. I don't want to." She looked at Luke and grinned.

"Nathan man, get up and stop groping my sister." He said loudly and Nathan shot straight up.

"Lucas, dude what the hell do you want?" He asked crankily when he saw Luke's grin.

"Well you wouldn't get up when Haley tried so I figured I'd help her. Now that your both up, come on. Skillz and Gigi want to talk to us. Their in our room." He said and turned walking out the door.

Nathan looked at Haley and grumbled "Did anyone ever tell you that your brother's are a pain in the ass?" He asked with a serious face.

Haley just laughed "I tell them that all the time, but we do have to go. Come on." She said standing and pulling him up.

He just sighed, "Fine but I'm not real happy about it. I was really comfortable Hales." He whined as they walked out the door.

When they got to the room, they were ambushed by an unusually peppy Peyton. "Guess what Haley?!! Oh, nevermind, guessing will take to long so I'll just tell you. Gigi and Skillz are together. Isn't that awesome?" She said quickly and Haley laughed but nodded.

"Way to go Gigi, you got your man." She said with a wink in the girls direction. Gigi smiled and looked at Skillz.

"Yep and now he's stuck with me. I really don't think he quite know's what he's gotten himself into yet." She said playfully.

Skillz looked at Haley and Nathan and pointed back and forth between the two of them. "Alright, so we know what's up with me and Gigi but what's going on with the two of you?" He asked grinning.

Haley blushed but Nathan just laughed. "Well see, I keep expressing the urge to get naked with Hales here, but she isn't taking the bait. Maybe I'm going about it the wrong way, what do you think?" He asked looking at Gigi, who just smiled and jumped right in.

"I think maybe you should try a little romance Nate, some girls need all that romantic crap, you know flowers, candy, a good old fashioned wooing." She said and everyone burst out laughing.

Nathan rubbed his chin and pretended to think about it for a second before he nodded "You know, that's so crazy it just might work." He said and looked at Haley with the best serious face he could muster up. "How's about you and I, go out to one of those there movie places, what do you call em, a theater. That's the word I was looking for. So whadda ya say dollface?" He asked in his best mobster impression. Haley looked like she was ready to kill him for a second and then she started to laugh.

Everyone else burst out laughing too. Nathan looked back and Skillz and grinned. "To answer your question man, Haley and I are only friends." Then he looked at her and smirked. "Well for now anyways." He said and then dodged Haley's hand trying to connect with the back of his head.She missed the first time but that didn't stop her from trying again. Nathan wasn't so lucky this time. He rubbed the back of his head and scowled. "That was mean Hales, your so abusive." Then he grinned. "I like it."

Skillz laughed at the two of them, he knew that it wouldn't be long before they were together. "Alright you two, if we could be serious now. I think it's about time that we talked." He said and took Gigi's hand.

Haley and Nathan nodded and everyone sat down around Skillz and Gigi, waiting patiently to hear what they had to say.

Gigi looked at Haley and smiled weakly "So I hear you had a run in with Josh Anderson huh?" At this Haley nodded and Gigi continued "Skillz told me everything, even about how he freaked you out and about how uncomfortable you were around him and I have to tell you, good instincts. I was the same way. That guy used to scare the crap out of me." She said and let out a nervous laugh.

"I know you all know what happened so I won't go into specifics but I have to warn you all, Take him seriously. Josh is dangerous and he isn't going to change, he doesn't have to because his daddy will save him."

Haley was crying again "I'm so sorry Gigi, I'm sorry that he's back. It's my fault that he's here, that he was in the dorm. If I would have ignored him at that party, none of us would have to be worried right now."

Gigi looked at the crying girl and got up and hugged her. "Haley, it wasn't your fault. He was at the party before you and he would have picked someone to dance with even if you weren't there. He's going after freshman because they weren't here last year and they don't know him or what he did, everyone else does. So stop blaming yourself." She said gently

"I'm not afraid, I can take care of myself and I have Skillz. You have a whole team of support, he's not going to get to you. Skillz already called and talked to Detective Hagaman too, they are going to be patrolling the outside and inside of the dorm looking for him, if he comes back, they'll get him. Until they do, stay with someone at all times, all of you. Guys too, I doubt he's above hurting someone your close to if it means getting to you. If you have any run ins, call Hagaman immdiately and call Skillz. Alright?" She said and looked at Haley, who nodded, somewhat relieved that Gigi didn't hate her for inviting Josh into the dorm.

"Are you okay, Gigi? I mean honestly. How can you bounce back after that?" Haley asked cautiously. Gigi smiled and squeezed Skillz' hand. "Because I had a good support system too." She said simply and shrugged.

After the talk Gigi and Skillz got up and walked to the door. "We gotta go man, Gigi and I are going out on our first official date tonight." He said and smiled. Everyone said goodbye and he and Gigi left.

Jake stood up too. "Yeah, we better go to." He said to Peyton, pointing at the little girl asleep in her arms. Peyton nodded and the 3 left together, looking very much like one happy family.

"How about you two and Mouth have a slumber party with us tonight, Please Broody? Brooke asked giving him the puppy dog eyes again.

"Alright, you win Cheery. I'm in. What about you Nate?" He asked looking up at Nathan.

He smiled "I'm in too, It will give me a chance to try out some more wooing on Hales." He said laughing, Haley pretended she didn't hear him.

"Alright, Let's go and get Mouth and get back to the room." She said walking into the bathroom and knocking on the door to Mouth's room.

He opened and smiled seeing Haley standing there. "Hey what's up Haley?" He asked and she grinned.

"Come on Mouth, Your invited to a sleep over tonight." She said and pulled him into the bathroom, closed his door behind him and lead him into where Brooke, Lucas and Nathan were waiting. "Let's go, we're all ready." Haley said still dragging Mouth. The friends all laughed and headed back to the girls room for a sleep over.

When they got back to the room, Brooke was all excited. "Yay! We get to have a sleepover. I love sleepovers." She said giddily, Haley laughed at her excitement

"Tigger, your way too much sometimes youknow that right?" She said playfully

Brooke stuck her tongue out and rubbed her hands together, thinking aloud "Okay, so this is a sleepover and we have to make it a fun one. What should we do first?"

Haley shrugged "Don't ask me, I don't have any idea what would appease your sleepover needs." She said grinning.

Brooke jumped up and ran over to her dresser, pulling a little green bag off and running back over and sitting on the bed. "I know what we can do!" She said with a mischievious smirk on her face.

Haley knew what was in the bag and started laughing "Oh Brooke, your a genius. This is going to be so funny." She said and looked at the boys, who were looking at them in utter confusion.

"What are you planning Brooke?" Lucas asked looking more then alittle scared. She kissed him softly before replying "Well since this is a sleepover and it's mandatory that you have to do makeover's at sleepovers, that's what we're doing!" She said holding up the makeup bag. "Who's first?" She asked the 3 boys that were staring at her like she'd sprouted horns.

"Uh, Mouth!!!" Lucas and Nathan said at the same time.

Mouth looked up surprised and then laughed "You know, it figures. I get invited to a sleepover with hot girls and end up having to wear makeup, It just isn't right. Fine. I'll do it, but no pictures and we do not ever talk about it again, got it?" He said looking at everyone with mild irritation.

"Sure man." Nathan said

"As long as I don't have to do it." Lucas added.

Brooke moved to sit in fromt of Mouth and Haley sat there and pouted. "Ok, now that's no fair. Brooke gets to put makeup on someone, I want to do a makeover too. Which one of you is it going to be?" She asked looking at Luke and Nate, Both pointed to the other "He will." they said at the same time.

Lucas turned and looked at Nathan "Hey dude, your the one who's wooing her, not me." He said holding up his hands and getting up, leaving Nate sitting there.

He saw Haley smirking at him and protested "No Haley, not gonna happen. There is no way I'm am letting you put makeup on me." He said firmly and Haley stuck her bottom lip out in a pout, then she got an idea.

"How about we make it interesting?" She said with a wicked grin.

"What are you thinking?" He asked alittle uneasily.

She smiled "We'll you do something for me, and in return you get to pick one thing that I have to do. How's that sound?" She asked, knowing that he wouldn't refuse.

His cocky smirk was back "It sounds like you have yourself a deal." He said and smiled 'Revenge was going to be fun'

"Goody." Haley said happily and started to dig in the bag until she found what she was looking for, blue eyeshadow. Nathan saw what she had and groaned, she was going to pay for this one.

After the girls got done making Nathan and Mouth all pretty, Brooke leaned over and whispered something to Haley who just smiled and nodded in return. Haley leaned in and whispered in Nathan's ear, Brooke whispered to Mouth. All four of them stood up and walked over to Lucas.

"No, don't even think about it." He said but it was too late, Nate, Mouth and Haley already had him pinned and Brooke was pulling out the lipstick.

Lucas was fighting hard but it didn't matter, Brooke was a pro with Makeup and was finished before he could break from the hold he was in.

"Your turn Brooke." Haley said and Brooke giggled sitting in front of her "What the hell, right?" Haley nodded but before she could start putting the makeup on Brooke, Lucas grabbed the bag.

"Give me that, I'm doing yours."

Haley was going to protest, but decided against it. Seeing Lucas try to figure out makeup was going to be funny.

"Mouth, you can do Haley's, I have something else planned for my revenge." Nathan said sitting back, He saw the nervous look that flashed in Haley's eyes and just grinned. "Scared Hales?" He asked and she quickly shook her head no, He laughed. "Liar."

He said and grinned. 'He's right' Haley thought to herself, ' I wonder what he's got planned?' She asked but tried to forget about it for now.

"Alright, let's go and see the damage the guys did to our faces." Haley said standing up and then helping Brooke up. Nathan looked at the girls and started laughing hysterically. Haley looked at Brooke and groaned "Oh, this is not going to be good. I know it." She said and Brooke nodded. The group sqeezed into the bathroom, Brooke was the first one to look in the mirror.

"You are so dead Lucas." She said but couldn't hide the laugh that escaped. Lucas who pretended that he had no idea what she was talking about, just shrugged "Are you implying that I didn't do good? I thought I did a damn good job!" He said indignantly

Haley laughed looking at Brooke.She had Bright green eyeshadow the whole way up to her eyebrows and Bright Pink lipstick.

"Brooke, you look so funny." Haley said laughing and pointing at her face.

Brooke shrugged "Oh well. It washes off, thank god." Then she turned to Lucas "You look so pretty Broody, maybe I should start calling you pretty girl." She said and everyone laughed, everyone but Lucas who caught sight of himself in the mirror.

"You know, I would make one ugly girl." He said in a serious tone that caused even more laughter.

Haley shushed everyone, reminding them that Rachel and Bevin were sleeping next door.

Nathan looked in the mirror and smirked cockily "You may be an ugly girl Luke, but I'm still hot. I think the color brings out my eyes." He said and turned to Haley

"What do you think Hales?" He questioned

She raised her brow at him "Oh, yeah Nate, your a real beauty." She said and giggled when he reached out and grabbed her, turning her towards the mirror.

"You actually look good, apparently Mouth didn't get the memo that everyone else looks like a 5 year old did their makeup." Haley looked in the mirror, Nathan was right. Mouth didn't make her look like a clown or a streetwalker

"Thanks Mouth." She said and grinned, walking out of the bathroom, leaving everyone to try to wash the junk off of their face's.

As everyone was crowding around the sink, the door to Rachel and Bevin's room opened and in walked Bevin. "Wow, what are you all doing? Or do I totally not want to know?" She asked laughing, looking at everyone's face.

Brooke looked at Bevin and smiled. "No nothing freaky, I swear. We are having a sleepover so we gave the guys makeovers, and for retaliation, they gave us makeovers. Well except for Nathan, he's is planning some other revenge for Haley."  
Bevin nodded and grinned "Sounds fun. Can you just knock on the door when your done?" She asked and Brooke said she would, so the girl left them to finish scrubbing their faces.

As everyone was piling out of the bathroom Brooke knocked on the door, letting Bevin know that they were done and then she followed everyone into the room. "Alright tigger, we did the makeovers, what's next?" Haley asked looking at Brooke.

"Um, I'm not really sure. We could let the guys pick something." Brooke said shrugging. "Alright you three, think of something you want to do." The guys huddled together discussing idea's when Nathan popped his head up. "Oh, and Hales? This isn't your revenge either." He said and smirked before putting his head back down.

"Dammit it, I wish he would just this revenge thing over with!" She whispered to Brooke. Brooke smiled "Yeah but that's not Nathan's style, He has to torture you first." she said and Haley laughed "Yeah, tell me about it. What do you think it'll be?" She asked and Brooke answered the only way she could "Tutorgirl, I have no idea."

* * *

Just a reminder Mark was the guy that Haley was dating that she caught cheating on her with Nikki Jakes gf. Let me know if you have any ideas for nathans revenge. Also the updates will start to be fewer because i will be at home and we have dial up. But please dont give up on reading it. 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH unfortunatly. Thanks to Haleybub23 for helping me co-write it and also thanks to 23NaleyLuvin23, ScOtt-bruthR-LuVr3-23, Melissa Eagles, JamesLover23, Naley, SmallvilleOTH823, lilmonkeygirl31, echogrl345, flipflopgal, PaNiCaTtHeDiScO23, LiZ457, lisa, RedJewel2662, LaFilmeMichelle, ILOVENATHAN23, crazyovrnaley, DreamerChick21, ell6ange, LovePink23, locurabella, sfinn for reviewing it. Im sorry for the long wait but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter you find out the dare and thanks to everyone for their ideas. Dont forget to review when you finish reading. ------ HJ-NS-23 ---------- 

Hi People, This is Haleybub23 Aka GR. I'm posting for HJ-NS-23 because she is home and is unable too.I wanted to tell you all that I'm happy that you all like the story so far, we're having a blast writing it and I also wanted to let you know that we have just begun to scratch the surface of this story and where it's going. As always, Please remember to review and we love you guys bunches. I had to pull this chapter and fix some errors that I spotted earlier, sorry if you thought we had updated again but we will soon. Thanks again. ------- GR ---------

"Alright, We've decided what we want to do." Nathan said as the three guys broke apart finally.

Haley rolled her eyes. "What torture have you decided on?" She asked and Nathan just smirked.

"We're going to play Basketball, we did your girly makeup thing now we need to do something to make us feel all manly again." He said and Mouth and Lucas laughed in response.

Haley and Brooke both groaned.

Brooke looked at Lucas and started pouting and giving him her best doe eyes "But Broody, I can't play Basketball. I don't know how. Seriously I'm really, really bad." She whined hoping he would change his mind about the whole Basketball thing , but he didn't.

Smiling and pulling her into his embrace he kissed her on the forehead. "It's alright Cheery, your on my team. I'm good enough for the both of us." He said and then looking at Haley he grinned "Your on Nate's team." Laughing he turned to Nathan "Man, she is horrible, sorry bout your luck." Everyone laughed at this comment except for Haley, who just scowled.

"Whatever Luke, you know I have a mean Granny shot. Me and Nathan are totally going to kick your ass." She said and Mouth laughed as they were heading out the door.

"Since it's common knowledge that I don't play, I'll be the announcer. I think the game would be a hell of alot more interesting though if Brooke and Haley were cheerleader's instead of actually participating, eye candy for me." He said smiling shyly.

Haley linked her arm through Mouth's and the two headed for the door. "Come on, let's get this done already. Basketball sucks and I want it over with as soon as possible." She said and the guys started to argue that Basketball was great.

Brooke held up her hand. "Look, we're playing, no need to talk it up.Seriously. Come on." She said and they all left the dorm and headed to the court.

Once they got outside, the game was underway with each girl guarding the other and Luke and Nathan guarding eachother. Brooke and Haley spent the whole time on the court laughing and trying to keep up with the speed of the boys, failing miserably.

When the game was tied 13-13, Nathan passed the ball to Haley and smirked. "Alright, let's see this famously bad ass Granny shot."

Haley gave him a cocky grin. "You asked for it." She said and sunk the ball.

Lucas and Brooke groaned and Haley started to do her version of a touchdown dance."We won, we won. Take that Lucas." She said shaking her butt.

Brooke decided Haley was having too much fun without her and went to join Haley in her victory dance, even though her team had lost. Lucas and Nate walked over to where Mouth was sitting and the three turned to watch the girls, laughing at their craziness.

When Haley and Brooke were tired of dancing, they walked over to join the guys.

Haley sat down beside Nathan and looked at him grinning. "So Nathan, what's my revenge? Come on, just tell me. Please? Pretty please with cherries on top!" She said with the puppy dog eyes and he laughed.

"Fine, Damn it! How did your brother's ever keep secrets from you?" He asked in mock aggitation.

She grinned. "They didn't. Now what's the revenge?" She asked impatiently. Before he had a chance to answer though, Brooke came over and linked her arm through Haley's.

"Okay tutorgirl, what next? It's girl's pick again, right?" She asked and Haley nodded in reply.

Haley thought for a minute before shrugging "Actually I think we should just go back to the room and put a movie in, I am worn out with sleepover activities." She said and everyone agreed and made their way back into the dorm.

-----------------Across Campus-----------------------------

"Thanks for staying here with me Jake. It was really nice of you to offer but you didn't have to do that you know." Peyton said looking at the guy that was now laying on the floor, holding Ellie up in the air over his head, they were pretending that she was flying.

He looked up and smiled "Peyt, really it's not a problem. I don't want that creep to get any ideas and try to hurt you or Ellie. It was the logical thing to do. Besides I get to spend time with my favorite girl this way." He said looking back at Ellie and blowing raspberries on her belly, getting a giggle in resonse.

Peyton laughed "Alright. I just wanted to say thank you. We're going to have to go and get some of your clothes and stuff tomorrow though. I have plenty of closet space in my room, Brooke kinda used all of the space in Ellie's." She said and Jake smirked

"Not Brooke." He quipped sarcastically.

She smiled at his comment, he was getting to know Brooke already.

Ellie started fussing and Jake handed her back to Peyton

"I think she's getting hungry, I know I am.Do you want to feed her while I make us something to eat?" She asked walking into the kitchen.

Jake nodded "Sure." He said when she came back in, taking the jar of Baby food and the spoon that Peyton handed him. He watched as Peyton strapped Ellie into her swing. When she finished Jake sat on the floor in front of the little girl and grinned.

"You hungry Ellie bear?" He asked and opened the jar, looking at the label to see what he was feeding her. "Blueberry buckle huh? Looks pretty good, let's see." He said and tasted a small amount on the spoon, unaware that Peyton was still standing behind him."Not too bad, I think you'll approve." He said and gave her a spoonful.

Peyton started laughing and Jake jumped realizing that he had an audience. "That was cute Jake, you just ate baby food." She said and tried to stop laughing but she couldn't. "Oh, wait til I tell Brooke and Haley about this one." She said and Jake looked mortified

"No fair Peyton, I was just trying to see what you were feeding her, what if it was gross? I had to make sure it was edible." He said seriously and Peyton smiled and nodded

"Alright, I won't tell but only because I think it's sweet that you wanted to make sure Ellie wasn't being forced to eat something terrible."

He nodded "Good, now I thought you were going to make dinner, show's over here. There will be no more of me eating baby food today, though it was pretty damn tasty." He said and Peyton laughed and then smiled.

"Yeah, it's my favorite too, but don't tell." She said with a sly wink and walked back into the kitchen.

As she was making dinner, Peyton couldn't help but think how good Jake was with Ellie. she turned back around and stole a glance at him. He was playing here comes the airplane with Ellie, and her daughter was smiling and cooing. She couldn't remember Chris ever sitting around and just playing with Ellie, and she would never see the day where Chris would have actually tried baby food just to make sure that it wasn't gross. To Jake, things like that just came naturally. He was a nice guy, and there weren't too many of them left.Turning back to the stove, she turned the heat off went to call for Jake but before she could he walked up beside her, setting the empty jar of baby food on the counter.

"Ellie's asleep. She was fading fast so I got the last spoonful in her mouth quick and like 2 seconds later, she was down for the count." He said and Peyton laughed

"Yeah, when she's tired there is no stopping her from falling asleep."

Jake looked at the two pot's on the stove and grinned "So what are we having? I'm starving, I haven't had food that actually had to be cooked since I left home." Peyton giggled and pulled the lids off of the pot's and looked at Jake

"Spaghetti and meatballs and garlic bread, sound good?" She asked while pointing to the bread on the counter.

Jake got a goofy grin on his face "I love italian food, it's my favorite. I have to tell ya Peyt, you keep spoiling me like this and I'm never going back to that dorm. Ever." He said in a teasing tone and she laughed

"I might just have to keep it up then, Since you seem to be Ellie's new favorite plaything these days." She said

Jake nodded "Yeah, I love her already. Speaking of which, do you want me to put her in her crib?" He asked and at Peyton's nod , he went and picked the sleeping baby up. "Shhh, it's alright. Go back to sleep." He whispered when she made a small wimper.

Peyton watched him dissapear into Ellie's room and smiled.She walked over and grabbed the grated cheese out of the fridge and turned around as Jake walked back into the kitchen.

"Dinner's ready, I'm starving." She said and handed him a plate and grabbed her own. They walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

After they finished eating, Peyton turned and looked at Jake "So what do you think the rest of the group is doing tonight?" She asked and Jake rolled his eyes.

"I have no clue but knowing Haley and Lucas, I can imagine it's not too dull." He said and Peyton nodded

"Yeah plus throw Brooke and Nathan into the mix and it could be trouble."

"I guess we'll find out in the morning." He said and took Peyton's plate along with his and went into the kitchen and washed them off. Coming back into the room, he noticed Peyton yawning "Why don't you go in and get some sleep, I'll clean up." He said and she protested "You don't have to do that Jake." He blocked her way as she got up and started towards the kitchen "No, you cooked, I'll clean. Now go." He said and pointed to Peyton's room. She thanked him and headed to bed.

-------------Back at the Dorm's--------------------------

Once everyone got settled in Nathan got up to put a movie in. "Alright,What movie are we watching?" He asked looking at the girls, since it was their turn to pick the activity he figured they should have pick of the movie.

Brooke looked at Haley with a smirk and Haley nodded, Brooke turned back to Nathan. "We want to watch the Notebook, you asked." She said when Nathan raised his brow at her choice.

He sighed in defeat and grabbed the movie off of the shelf. "Fine." He said mumbling.

"I love this movie, Noah is so sweet!" Brooke said and then added "and so fine!"

Haley laughed and nodded "That's the kind of guy I want. I mean seriously, He built her a house, not knowing if she was ever going to come back to him but he did it anyway because he believed in their love so strongly. Then when she gets old and can't remember him, He reads her their story, everyday. That's an amazing love." She said dreamily.

Brooke smiled a misty smile. "Yeah, I want that too." She said and snuggled closer into Luke.

The guys just watched the girl's sappy display and shook their heads. "Wow, you girls don't want much do you?" Nathan asked, amusement laced in his words.

Haley scowled at him and the other guys who were laughing at Nate's remark. "Oh, Shush you. Your just feeling unworthy because you know that you are far from Noah material." She scoffed and turned back to the movie, Nathan started to reply but then decided it was probably wise to keep his mouth shut.

A second later Haley brought her eyes up quickly to meet Nathan's. "Oh, you think your good, don't you?" She asked him seriously.

He looked at her in utter confusment "Huh? What are you talking about Hales?" He asked, wondering what on earth she was talking about this time.

"What I'm talking about is your revenge, you never told me what it was and I want to know what it is. Now please." She said looking at him expectantly. Brooke who overheard started nodding her head excitedly. "I want to know too, come on. What is it Nate?" She asked eagerly

"I think you should make her wait." Lucas said observing the girls, trying to get a rise out of Haley. Mouth noticed the glint in Haley's eyes and laughed.

"Uh dude, I think you better tell her. She looks kinda dangerous." He said and Haley patted Mouth's arm softly

"Smart guy." She said and turned to Nate "Now listen to the smart one, and tell me your revenge." She said sweetly.

Giving in Nathan nodded "Alright, I'll tell you but only if you stop looking at me like your going to tie me down to a train track, it's disturbing." He said and Brooke laughed loudly

"Aww, Is Tough guy Natey afraid of little ole Haley?" She quipped, waiting for him to go all Macho and deny it.

Nathan just smiled at Haley and nodded "Hell Yeah I'm afraid of Hales. She could take me down with one well placed kick and I'm not about to let that happen if it can be avoided." He said and Lucas and Mouth nodded , both wincing at the thought.

Turning to Brooke, he smirked "You better be nice to me, I was planning on letting you be part of the revenge but if you want to be all mean I'm sure Peyton will be up for it." He said but Brooke cut him off before he could say anything else.

"I'm sorry Nate, you know I love you right?" She asked, batting her eyes in his direction.

Nathan laughed "Yeah that's what I thought." He said and turned back to Haley. "Your revenge is this. I get to ask you 20 questions, I don't have to ask them all at once either. I ask them whenever I feel like it. You have to answer them 100 truthfully. You can only not answer 1 question but if you choose not to answer, Brooke gets to give you a dare, approved by me of course. So there you have it, that's your revenge. Be prepared though Hales, you never know when I'm going to ask you a question or what it is that I'm going to ask." He said and laughed when he saw Haley's mouth hanging open.

"Your joking, right?" She asked looking at him hopefully.

He shook his head "Nope, that's it. Now let's finish the movie, this is my favorite part." He said pointing to the screen where it showed Noah and Allie standing on the docks in the rain.

This time both Haley and Brooke's mouth fell open, Nathan liked this part? He was definitely full of surprises.

"This is my favorite part too." Haley whispered quietly to herself then shook her head, weird.

By the time that the movie ended, all five friends were sound asleep, sprawled out all over the place. Little did they know that one door over, a very drunk Josh was pounding on Jake's door.

"Open up Jake, I know your in there. Come on Man , I need to talk to Haley and I can't get through on her cell." He slurred through the door, oblivious to the fact that he was hollering into an empty room.

He banged on the door one more time, then turned and started to stumble down the hall towards the exit. He stopped abruptly after walking a few steps, almost falling over in the process. Turning back around he walked over to Jake's whiteboard outsideof the door and scrawled a message, then turned back around and continued his drunken walk home.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH unfortunatly. Thanks to Haleybub23 for helping me co-write it and also thanks to RedJewel2662, xlovetreehillx, lilmonkeygirl31, JamesLover23, ell6ange, crazyovernaley, echogrl345, Naley, SmallvilleOTH823, lisa, DreamerChick21, LovePink23, LiZ457, flipflopgal, ILOVENATHAN23, Melissa Eagles, locurabella, a, 23NaleyLuvin23, and lalaONETREEHILL for reviewing it they really help us update faster. Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review it again. -----------RG------------

Hi people, This is Haleybub23/GR again. It's that time again , a new chapter...YAY!!! I hope you all like it and that you leave us some awesome reviews to read, that is always one of the best parts of the day. Thank you so much to everyone that has taken the time to read our story and even more thanks to those that have reviewed. We hope you like this chapter, I think you will. ----------------GR---------------

Peyton woke up the next morning feeling rest and with an ear to ear smile thinking about how perfect last night was but her head soon kicked in and she pulled the pillow over her face. 'Oh crap, I can not be falling for Jake, I love Chris, right? Of course I love Chris, I'm just lonely and Jake is so good with Ellie.' She thought to herself, quickly dismissing any romantic notions about Jake James. When she pulled herself up and out of bed, she headed for the kitchen. When she reached the end of the hall she came to an abrupt halt, surprise registering on her face. There was a plate with eggs and bacon on the table alongside a cup of coffee. Jake was sitting on the couch, feeding Ellie a bottle and the two were watching Tom and Jerry like it was the most normal thing in the world. Peyton had to do a triple take at Jake and Ellie. Not wanting to run off in her thoughts again, she cleared her throat. Jake looked up and smiled a genuine smile at seeing her standing there.

"Morning Peyt, I hope you don't mind but I made myself something to eat, I made you a plate too. Ellie woke up and I changed her and we played for awhile so I really didn't see the need in waking you up, I figured you needed the sleep." He said and Peyton nodded.  
"Yeah, I feel great this morning so I must have needed it. This looks really good." She said walking in and sitting in front of her breakfast, picking up her coffee she took a long drink before turning back to him.

"Exactly what time were you awake this morning? It's only 10 and you seem like you've been up for hours." She said with an amused grin at Jake's blush.  
"I was up at 8. I had to finish up a paper for my 11 am class. I was going to wake you up in a few more minutes." He said and she nodded and turned back to her food, trying to ignore the flutter in her stomache. Peyton sat there quiet for a few minutes and then remembering something important, she jumped up from the table. "Damn it! I have an Art class at 11. I have to get ready and get Ellie ready for daycare." She said and took off full speed to the bedroom.  
"I can get Ellie Bear ready, it's not a big deal. I'm pretty much ready and she's got a clean diaper, so she just need clothes." Jake said picking up Ellie and heading into her room without even waiting for Peyton to answer.

----------------------------------At the Dorms--------------------------------

Haley woke up to a hand planted firmly on her face. 'What the hell?' She thought to herself. Moving said hand, she looked around the room and laughed. Nathan was laying on the end of the couch, she had been laying on him, hence Nathan's hand in her face and Brooke's head was laying on Haley's lap with her feet up on Lucas, who was at the other end of the couch. Mouth was sprawled out on Haley's bed, He must have been smart and moved somewhere comfortable last night.

"Come on you guys, get up. I don't know about you all but I have a class and until you move off of my lap Tigger, I can't go anywhere." Haley said loudly, trying to rouse the bunch.

"No class, Too sleepy. Comfortable." Brooke muttered sleepily, stirring a little. Haley grinned down at the sleeping girl.

"Brookie, there's a 2 hour sale at BCBG this morning and I really want to go, come on!" Haley said with a smirk and Brooke jumped right up off the couch, looking around for her shoes. "alright, I'm up. Let's go." She said in complete seriousness and Haley laughed.

"Calm down girlie, there is no sale. You just decided that I made a good pillow and wouldn't move and I have to get ready for my class. Wake the boys up, I'm going to get in the shower." She said still laughing as she caught the sad look on Brooke's face. "Your a mean girl, Haley James. Never joke about sales." She said pouting and turned to wake Lucas up."Broody, come on get up. Nate you too. Before the warden comes back from her shower and crushes your dreams too this morning." Brooke said loudly and Lucas and Nathan both sat up sleepily.

"What are you babbling about Brooke? Did you say something about a warden?" Nathan asked looking around the room confused. Brooke laughed and leaned over and kissed Lucas. "Morning Boyfriend. You two better get Mouth up and go get ready for class." She said and he nodded. "Alright Nate, let's wake sleeping beauty." He said pointing to where Mouth who was still sound asleep on Haley's bed. After they were all awake, the guys said their goodbyes and headed to their dorm. When they got to their door however, they all three stopped abruptly. Lucas's jaw clenched and so did Nathan's fists. "Mouth, go and get Skillz, will ya?" Lucas asked staring at the whiteboard. Mouth nodded and headed in the direction of the RA's room.

"That creep just doesn't give up, does he?" Nathan asked, getting really annoyed with Josh Anderson. "Apparently not, can you go back and get the girls and then call Jake for me?" Luke asked "Sure Man." Nate said and went back to Haley's room. Haley looked up surprised when the door opened and Nathan walked in. "Hey, I thought you were going to get ready?" She asked, now dressed in jeans and a blue tank top. Nathan shrugged.

"Well that was the original plan but something came up. I'll tell you what in a minute but right now I have to call Jake. Why don't you get Brooke and meet me and Lucas in our room." He said and pulled out his cell phone, turning before she could ask why.  
She shrugged and went in the bathroom to get Brooke. The girls came out of the bathrooma minute later but Nathan was already gone so they made their way into the hallway, coming face to face with Lucas, Nathan, Skillz, Mouth and a very pissed off looking Gigi.

"Um, what's going on here guys? The middle of the hall seems like an odd place for a meeting." Brooke said playfully, not sure what was going on but trying to lighten the mood. Skillz opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Gigi. "It wasn't a planned meeting but apparently there was a not so welcomed visitor in the dorms last night." She said pointing to the whiteboard, everyone moved aside so that Haley and Brooke could read what was written.

-------------Across campus-----------

Jake hung up his phone and turned to Peyton. "Uh, Peyton I know your class is important but something just happened and I have to go back to the dorm. You go on ahead to class." He said and Peyton shook her head.

"Uh uh. Not til you tell me what's going on." She said standing directly in front of him and Jake sighed but told her what was going on.

"Josh was at our dorm last night, apparently no one was there so he left a message. I have to go and check it out." Peyton nodded grabbing her bag and Ellie. "Let's go then. You didn't seriously think that I wasn't going to go, did you?" She asked him and he shrugged "But your class...". "Can wait. I'll get notes and go to the rest of my classes today. Come on." She said and started to walk out without him.

----------------Back At the dorms------------------

Haley stood there quietly, looking at the note. It wasn't anything big but was written freaked her out.

Hales,

I want to see you, soon. Tried your phone, why did you change your number?

I thought you wanted to be friends? Friends don't lie and play these games.

I'll be seeing you.

Love,

Josh

Haley shuddered reading it for the tenth time. He was a piece of work, he was the only person that she knew of, who could sound creepy in a three sentence note.  
Nathan came up beside her and wrapped his arm protectively around her.

"You alright Hales?" He asked and she nodded. "Yeah, I'm not going to let him freak me out. I don't want him in my head." She said and he nodded he knew what she meant. Skillz was already on the phone with Detective Hagaman when Jake and Peyton came barreling down the hall with Ellie in tow. "What the Hell's going on Luke?" He asked, almost hollering.  
Haley stepped in front of Jake "Calm down. Everything's fine. He just wrote a note on your board. Can you believe that the idiot actually signed his name? Knowing that he can go to jail if he gets caught on campus, he still left a note, in plain sight and signed his name. He's either dumb or crazy, I'm thinking a bit of both." She said and laughed, trying to lighten the mood so Jake would calm down. It seemed to be working seeing as Jake's jaw unclenched and he let out a sigh.

"Yeah, I'm just thanking god that he doesn't know your room. We are all going to have to be on the lookout at all times." He said and everyone agreed. He turned to Gigi, "that means you too, I know your not afraid but I think it would be wise to stop going anywhere by yourself, including your morning walks. Knowing that he's lurking around campus, I think we all need to take precautions." He said and Gigi sighed.

"Yeah, your right. I don't want to tempt fate." She said Skillz took her hand "I'd like to tempt it though. Let that punk show up at my door. I've been praying for the opportunity." He said in a serious tone. Lucas and Jake and Nate all nodded. "Yeah, I think we'd all like a go at him." Nathan said and squeezed Haley tighter.  
Just then a tall man in a uniform walked up and into the group.

"Skillz, Gigi. How are you two?" He asked, his eyes softening when they landed on Gigi. She smiled up at him. "Generally speaking, we're fine but Josh is definitely back." Gigi said and showed him the note.  
He nodded and took out a camera, taking photo's of the board. He also took out a baggie and a pair of gloves, after putting them on he picked up the red marker that Josh had used to write the note.

"I'm going to see if I can lift any prints off of this, hopefully I can. Then I can pick him up. Until then, which one of you are Haley?" He said looking at Brooke and Peyton and Haley. She stepped forward "That would be me, you must be Detective Hagaman." She said and shook his hand. He smiled gently "Yes that would be me." He said copying her words. She let out a laugh, feeling some of the nervousness slip away. "I'm going to need to talk to you about the night of the party Haley, and the night he was here with you all." Then looking at everyone he continued

"Actually I'm going to need to ask everyone that was present about the night he was here." He said and everyone nodded. "I also don't want you to be alone, ever. Same goes for the other girls too. Gigi I shouldn't have to tell you that. Stay in groups until we get him." He said looking at the 4 girls, almost like a father would look at daughters. 'I can see why Gigi trusts him, he forms connections with the people he helps' Haley smiled thinking to herself.  
After he questioned Haley and the rest of the group, he gave them all his card and told them to call if they heard from or seen Josh at all, then he went back to the station.  
By this time it was well after 3. They had missed today's classes so Jake decided that they should all take a trip to Karen's Cafe and see their Aunt and Uncle before their Mother showed up.  
When they pulled up in front of the trendy little cafe, Jake turned to look at everyone.

"Alright, we're here. Please don't say anything about Josh because it will just freak Aunt Karen out, Uncle Keith will go kill him, and they will tell mom and dad. It's less complicated if we all just shut up." He said and everyone nodded, getting out of the car.  
They all walked towards the cafe door, with the James triplet's leading the way. Walking in, they saw a petite brunette woman taking a couples order, when she looked up and saw them she came running up to them and screamed.

"Oh, my babies!!! Look how much you've grown since that last time I saw you three." She said and pulled them into a giant hug. The rest of the group just smiled watching the scene in front of them unfold. Hearing his wife scream, Keith Roe came out from the kitchen to see what was going on. When he saw his nephews and neice, he smiled and walked over to them.

"Well I'll be, it's about time you three took the time to come and visit. Karen was driving me crazy, she missed you." He said and hugged them. Haley giggled and whispered to Peyton and Brooke "That's his way of saying he was going nuts and he missed us. Instead of just saying it, he blames Aunt Karen, saying she was going crazy with worry." Everyone laughed and Keith, who overheard her grinned "Alright, you got me. I missed you kid. Don't tell though I have a reputation to protect." He said and wiggled his eyebrows, causing everyone to laugh again.

Karen smiled, finally noticing the others and turned to Jake.

"Are you going to introduce us to your friend's or am I going to have to guess their names? That could take awhile and I might need to sit down."

She said and Jake grinned and introduced everyone. Karen grabbed Ellie right out of Peyton's arms, without a word and walked over to an old man at the counter, showing her off already. Jake leaned in and whispered "Aunt Karen loves babies. You won't get her back til we leave. She even has a playpen in back for instances like this." He said and Peyton nodded.  
Keith excused himself and went in back, he came out a few minutes later with a tray of hamburgers and fries. By this time, they were the only ones in the cafe and he took advantage of it by flipping the open sign to closed. He brought the playpen out and after Karen layed Ellie down, they all sat down together.  
"It's not everyday our favorite people in the world come to see us." He said and Karen nodded excitedly "Plus, you brought friends and the most adorable baby I have ever seen. That is cause enough for celebration in my book." She said laughing.

"So tell me about the college experience so far? Anything interesting? Any illegal frat parties?" She asked grinning at them. Haley giggled "Aunt Karen, we've only been there for a little over a week. No wild keggers yet." She said "Good, Gotta leave something to look forward too." Keith said and everyone laughed out at the unexpected comment, though the triplet's knew Keith's sense of humor well enough that they expected it.

Karen playfully swatted at Keith's arm. "Now you stop it , your gonna scare the others off." She said and then turned to the group "So tell me, who's dating who? Wait, let me guess. Haley you've snatched up the gorgeous Nathan. Lucas, judging by the fact that your mother told me your dating Brooke, that would leave Jake with the beautiful Peyton and Miss Ellie, am I right?" She asked looking smug. Haley and Jake blushed, Nathan and Peyton were turning various shades of red too.

Jake cleared his throat "Actually, Peyton has a boyfriend, Ellie's dad. We're just friends." He said and Haley started nodding "Yeah me and Nate are just friends too. Only Lucas and Brooke are dating." She said and Karen just smiled knowingly "I see. We'll , we will see if that's the story your telling me in a month, Trust me. I know these things." She said , causing everyone to blush harder. Keith saw and laughed "Alright Karen, I think we've embarrassed them enough." He said and Karen pretended not to know what he was talking about.  
Keith changed the subject "So boys, when are Basketball tryouts? Nathan are you playing?" He asked and Nathan nodded "Actually, I'm here on a Basketball scholarship, so I'm already officially on the team." He said and Keith smiled "Good man. I was hoping you didn't play Football or god forbid wrestle." He said laughing. Tuning the guys Basketball talk out, the girl's started to talk to Karen about the upcoming Cheerleading tryouts and their classes so far.

After staying and talking for over an hour, Karen stood up. "Better open the Cafe back up. The night rush is going to be starting soon." She said and hugged everyone, stopping in front of Peyton. "You bring that baby back to see me. I mean it." She said and Peyton nodded and hugged the woman. After they said their goodbye's they all got in the car and headed back to school.

When they got back to the dorm, Brooke and Lucas decided that they were going to stay in Luke's dorm and Nate would stay in with Haley. Jake and Peyton headed back to the apartment with Ellie and the other's split up and went their separate ways for the night.

"What a day." Haley said falling onto her bed.

Nathan looked at her all sprawled out and laughed. "So are you ready for your first question?" He asked and Haley's eyes met his.

"Your not serious? After the monestrous day I've had, you want to torture me more?" She asked pointedly and he grinned "Yep. So are you ready?" He asked her again.

Back in Lucas's room, he and Brooke barely made it in the room and closed the door before their lips crashed into each other. What seemed like hours later they were both running low on air, Brooke giggled pulling away. "How did we end up on the bed?" She asked looking around and Luke laughed "I have no idea pretty girl, but it was fun. Let's do it again." He said playfully and she smiled "You know, this is a great way to end a bad day Broody. Don't you agree? I think we should definitley do it again." She said grabbing his shirt and pulling him down on her, his lips meeting hers again.

---------------Campus Apartments---------------

"I really like your Aunt Karen, and your Uncle. I had fun today, well after all of the craziness about Josh." Peyton said and Jake laughed "Yeah they liked you too. I think Aunt Karen wanted to keep Ellie. There is one good thing that came of it all though." He said and gave her a silly grin.

"What?" She asked almost afraid to hear his reply "Now you have a new babysitter, I guarantee that they show up out of the blue to take her off your hands frequently. I wasn't kidding, they love babies and Karen couldn't have any so they spoil everyone else's." Peyton laughed but gave him a sad smile. "Karen would have made a great mom." She said and Jake nodded

"Yeah but she's content with things the way they are. She says this way she can always give the kids back to the parent's ."

Peyton laughed at that. Her dad said that about Ellie. He could spoil her but at the end of the day, he could give her back.

------------------Haley's Dorm-----------------

"Why not?" Haley asked sitting up. "Ask Away, Hot Shot." She said and laughed when he flinched at the name "Come on Hales, I hate when Brooke calls me that. I think I actually prefer it when she calls me Natey." He said and then he smirked "Now on to your first question."  
Haley groaned "Alright, get it over with." She said, unenthused.

"Are you a virgin?" He asked and at first she thought he was joking, looking at his face she realized that he wasn't. 'Oh lord, he goes right for the throat huh?' She thought to herself.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing I especially want to thank : JamesIsMyLover723,illiterate23,23NaleyLuvin23,locurabella,LiZ457,lisa,lilmonkeygirl31,Naley, DreamerChick21,SmallvilleOth823,xlovetreehillx,crazyovrnaley,JamesLover23,LaFilmeMichelle,RedJewel2662,ell6ange,nscottsgirl23,flipflopgal,Innah,ScOtt-bruthR-LuVr3-23,echogrl345, and lalaONETREEHILL for all of your awesome reviews. Keep them coming, they give us motivation to get the chapter's up quicker. Hope you all like the chapter.------------RG---------------

Hello again People. This is Haleybub23, just wanted to say thank you again to all of the wonderful reviewers. I think you'll like this chapter, we had fun writing it. Please keep reviewing, we love reading your opinions on what we've written. Thanks again. -------------GR----------

Deciding to be straight forward, Haley simply nodded yes to Nathan's question and would have laughed at Nathan's expression had she not been completely embarrassed over what she had just revealed. After composing himself Nathan just stared at her before attempting to talk.

"Seriously Hales? Your a virgin? I thought you and that Mark guy would have..." He started but stopped when Haley started shaking her head.

"No, that's why Mark slept with Nikki, At least that's the reason he tried to use. I'm happy that I didn't though, He was such an ass." She said with a shrug, still looking at Nate, trying to read his thoughts.Nathan, However, got lost in thought after her confession. 'Wow, I knew that there was an innocence to Hales, but it didn't even occur to me that she was really THAT innocent.' His mind then wandered to Josh and Mark, he would make damn sure that neither one of them touched her. For some reason his instinct in that moment was to protect her with everything that he had. Realizing that Haley was watching him, he snapped out of his daydream and smiled over at her.  
"I think that's cool Hales. There aren't too many girls around these days that have the self respect and virtues that you do, It's actually kind of refreshing." He said and Haley blushed fiercely.

"Yeah, your just saying that to be nice, you must think I'm a freak or something." She said burying her face in her hands, trying to cover up her absolute mortification.He laughed out loud at her embarrassment before replying,

"Hales, I don't think your a freak, I promise. Sometimes I think your a bit random, but I thought that before I knew that you were all virginal." He said and then quickly dodged the pillow that came flying at him. Grabbing the pillow, he forfeited before she knocked him senseless.  
"Alright, seeing as this topic makes you uncomfortable and violent, I think we should change the topic." He said smirking at her, still hiding her face.She nodded and slowly looked up at him.

"Fine, sounds good to me but I swear Nathan Scott, If you tell anybody about this, your ass is mine. It will be amusing watching you try to explain to the rest of the Basketball team, how a cheerleader beat your ass, Mr. Macho." She said, smiling now as she pictured that conversation.  
"So, how about those Knick's?" He asked trying to keep a serious face, but failed miserably. Haley laughed at this and her embarrassment was gone. "I wouldn't know about them but there dance team is amazing this year." She said cheekily, Nathan just nodded

"I have to agree, have you seen them in those tiny little skirts? Amazing isn't even the word for it." He said and she raised her brow.  
"Pig." Was the only reply she had to his comment.They continued back and forth with the banter until it got hard for Haley to keep her eyes open. Noticing this, Nathan layed down and motioned for Haley to join him. She curled up beside him and the two dozed off into a peaceful sleep.

---------------Lucas's Dorm-------------

Lucas and Brooke decided that they were going to have a movie night and invite Skillz and Gigi, Mouth and Bevin. It wasn't Bevin's fault that her roommate was a big old Nasty hag of the worst kind, in fact Brooke felt really bad that she had to share a room with the she-devil herself.Brooke was walking around making sure everything was ready for the night to begin, watching her parade around the room at full speed, Lucas just grinned.  
"Uh Pretty girl, I think you might want to slow down a bit, It's just a movie night, it's not the event of the year." He said and Brooke looked up at him, then placing her hands on her hips, she glared.

"Broody, I am trying to make a good impression. We barely know Skillz and Gigi or Bevin for that matter. I want them to have fun and be comfortable. With that being said, did you make the popcorn yet?" She asked pointedly and Lucas sighed, but got up and went to make the popcorn without arguement.Brooke grinned, Boys were so easy sometimes.Just then there was a knock at the door and Brooke jumped giddily

"Their here, Yay!! Broody, hurry up with that popcorn and get you cute ass in here." She said and walked over and opened the door.Skillz and Gigi said hello and Brooke ushered them in. Skillz looked at Brooke and held up the bag in his hand.  
"Hey Brooke, I brought Red Vines and Sour patch kids, no movie night is complete without them." He said and Brooke smiled and replied "So true. I can't believe that I didn't think of that. Thanks Skillz."  
"No problem. I'm always prepared. You didn't think that they made me an RA just because of my amazing good looks, now did you?" He asked with a wink and Brooke laughed "Skillz, you are totally the male version of me. Well you and Nathan both. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not." She said just as there was another knock.

"Be right back." She said and walked over and answered the door.

"Thank you for getting me out of that room Brooke. I swear I am going to push that girl out of the window one of these days!" Bevin exclaimed as soon as she saw Brooke.

"I completely understand Bevin. You know, anytime that she bothers you your more then welcome to come and hang out with me and Haley." She said and Bevin grinned "I may just take you up on that." She said and then jumped and screamed when Mouth came up behind her and cleared his throat. He looked just as startled as she did.

"I'm sorry that I scared you, I didn't mean to sneak up on you. I'm Mouth." He said holding out his hand to her. Bevin visibly relaxed and shook his hand.

" I'm Bevin, nice to meet you Mouth. I'm sorry I screamed." She said and everyone laughed.After they all got settled in, it was time to pick the movie. "Alright, What's it going to be tonight?" Lucas said looking around and Bevin started waving her hand

" I know, Let's watch the new Willy Wonka. Johnny Depp is so fine, even in that freaky get up they put him in." Brooke and Gigi laughed and Brooke nodded "Alright, you boys have been overruled, Willy Wonka it is."

She said and Lucas looked at her with a confused stare.

"Brooke, how can we have been overruled? We didn't even suggest a movie yet." He asked and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"You have been overruled, because no matter what movie you would have suggested, we would have said no. Now that we've cleared that up, Bring on freaky sexy Johnny." She said grinning. Lucas shrugged at the guys, but then turned and put the movie on.  
"I don't like the new oompa Loompa's, their scary. I like the old ones, they were cute and they could sing so much better." Gigi said when Veruca Salt went down the garbage chute and the little men started to dance on the screen.

"Me neither, they are like Wizard of Oz scary." Brooke commented and everyone turned to where she was sitting. Skillz was the first one to talk.  
"Shorty, your afraid of the wizard of oz?" He asked with a bewildered face and Brooke just nodded.

"I hate that movie, It gives me nightmare, with that Badly dressed witch and those flying bat things." She replied, serious as can be. No one could hold their laughter anymore. Brooke crossed her arms and started to pout.  
"Hey, not nice. That movie scares the crap out of me. No picking on me." She said still scowling.Skillz continued to watch her face and seeing that she was serious, he nodded. "Alright, no more pickin on my girl. Let's watch the movie." He said and Brooke looked up at him and smiled, mouthing Thank you.  
After the movie, the friend's all sat around talking and getting to know eachother.

"So Bevin, Is Rachel really that much of a Bitch, or is it just an act?" Brooke asked and Mouth's attention was instantly on them.

"Isn't Rachel that pretty redhead that was talking to Nate at the Freshman welcome party?" He asked shyly and Brooke nodded but turned back to Bevin, waiting for an answer.

"She can be a major bitch, but she isn't always that bad. I think it's just a front. I think she's actually really insecure and I know that her and her parent's don't get along. Her dad called yesterday and he was hollering, I heard him through the phone. Needless to say, when they got off the phone, she was crying. She said that he's always really hard on her, that nothing she does is good enough. Apparently she used to be overweight and her parent's were ashamed of her, they left her with a Nanny all the time, wouldn't introduce her to anyone as their daughter. Then when she was 14, they sent her to a fat camp. She lost the weight, but I think they way they treated her, really messed her up." She said and Brooke put her head down, suddenly feeling bad about how she treated her.

"Wow, now I feel like a total Bitch." Brooke said and Bevin shook her head

"Don't feel like that Brooke. Seriously. She was horrible to you and Peyton and Haley, she deserved it. I don't care how her parent's treat her, that doesn't give her the right to treat other people the way she does." Brooke nodded, Bevin was right but she knew what it was like to have parent's that didn't care, parent's that you would never be good enough for.

---------------------Campus Apartments------------------

"I totally kicked your ass James!!! Admit it. Bow down to the Queen of Monopoly."  
Peyton said smugly, watching Jake pout as he put the game away. "You only won because I kept landing on your stupid Hotel on Boardwalk. The dice were against me, seriously. It was some big Monopoly conspiracy." He said and Peyton laughed.  
"A conspiracy? You really are a sore loser Jake. Oh Well. I'm happy, I am still the reigning Champ." She said, breaking out into a rendition of "We are the Champions". Jake just rolled his eyes and laughed. Peyton was an amusing girl sometimes.  
"So what's next on our list of fun things to humilate Jake?" He asked and Peyton stopped in the middle of the room, pretending to ponder this.

"Hmm, let's see. We could paint our toe nails, I got the palest pink nail polish today, or we could play Twister! I love that game. So those are your choices, what's it gonna be, triple J?" She asked, using the nickname Brooke had given him. He smirked

"Well since Pale pink really isn't my color, I think I'm going to have to go with Twister." Peyton nodded and went to the closet to get the game. "Good Choice, pink seriously isn't your color." She teased.  
"I know, I'm more of a siren red kinda guy." He answered back. At this Peyton laughed and layed out the mat.

"Alright, so I'm guessing that you already know how to play, if not you were a seriously neglected child." She said and he gave her a smirk

"I think I remember, so were good." He said and laughed."Good, I'll spin first. Let's see. Right hand Green." She said and both her and Jake placed their hands where they were directed. 10 minutes later and the two of them were all wrapped around eachother like a pretzel. Jake started grinning and looked at Peyton

"Not that I'm complaining about our current position but it's your turn to spin." He said and Peyton nodded, leaning over to spin the wheel. She didn't even have to wait to move because when she reached, she lost her balance. Her legs, having been tangled with Jake's, brought him crashing down with her.

"Oh, that was smooth Peyt. I almost mistook you for a ballerina with all that grace." He said as both laughed, pushing himself up on his elbows, so he could look her in the face. "Shut up, I still kicked your ass in Monopoly." She grumbled but then smirked. Jake was looking at her, laying there, flushed from laughing so hard and without thinking about it, he leaned down to kiss her. She saw his lips coming towards hers and reason momentarily flew out the window. Grabbing the back of his head she pulled him to her, their lips were almost touching when her cell phone went off, causing Jake to jump off of her quickly.

"Um, that's Chris." Peyton said standing up and looking at Jake. He nodded "Sure, answer it. I need to get some sleep anyways." He said turning and walking towards the bathroom. He stopped and looked back "Hey Peyt?" He asked and she looked up "Yeah?" She asked

"I'm sorry about that, whatever that was." He mumbled softly and Peyton nodded. "Yeah me too." She whispered but he didn't hear her, he was already around the corner. Tears filled her eyes and she wiped them away answering her phone.

----------------------Haley's Dorm--------------------------

Haley awoke the next morning to the sound of a telephone ringing.

"Damn it Nathan, answer that phone. It's been playing that stupid song over and over, apparently whoever it is really wants to talk to you. Trust me, if I hear White and Nerdy one more time, I am going to throw that thing out the closest window." Haley said sitting up and grabbing Nate's phone off the table and handing it to him.

"Here." She said moodily.Nate groaned but pulled himself up.

"Tim, What the Hell do you want? Why are you blowin my phone up this morning?" He asked impatiently and sat there for a minute listening.  
"Dude, your here? I thought you weren't going to do the college thing, You know stick it to the parent's. Isn't that how you worded it?" He asked and then laughed

"Alright Man, give me a half hour to get showered and I'll meet you there. Bye." He said and hung the phone up. Looking at Haley he grinned.

"Well, that was Tim. He's my best friend from home and apparently, he goes here now. I am going to warn you before you meet him. He will hit on you, he will annoy you and he will make himself look like an ass. Be prepared." He said and got up out of bed. Haley laughed

"He can't be too bad if he's your best friend." She replied and Nathan laughed.

"Oh, he's my best friend but he is that bad. Trust me. He's got a good heart but he is a jackass." He replied and pointed to the Bathroom.

"I'm gonna go and shower, I'll be out in like 15." He said and Haley nodded. Tim was going to be interesting.

Nathan who was talking to Haley, opened the bathroom door and backed in, not noticing the redhead standing there in a towel until he had closed the door and turned around.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't think anyone was in here." He said and went to grab the door handle to leave. Before he had the chance, Rachel had grabbed his arm "Wait, it's alright Nathan. I'm covered." She said and then smirked

"For now. We could fix that you know." She said stepping closer to him. Nathan laughed at the nerve this girl had.  
"How many times do I have to reject you before you take a hint? Seriously, Throwing yourself at someone is pretty pathetic Rachel. Please just keep the towel on and go back to your room." He said and Rachel's eyes narrowed.  
"Whatever. Your sure spending an awful lot of time slumming it up with Haley. You could do so much better Nate. You have a real woman right here who wants you, why don't you take advantage of the situation? I can be your dirty little secret." She said and pushed herself fully against him.Dropping the towel in the process. Nathan was stunned, he just stared for a minute, he couldn't help it. Rachel was hot, even though she was a bitch.She leaned her head up and began to nibble on his ear. Nathan finally took in the situation and pushed Rachel off of him.

"God Rachel, Put some ice on it. Put your towel back on and go back into your room. I don't want you." He said and walked over to the door. "I'm going to shower in my dorm." He said and walked out, leaving Rachel standing there naked behind him.

Haley looked up as Nathan came out of the bathroom, fully clothed and dry.

"Um, I thought you were going to shower?" She asked confused, he nodded

"Well, that was the plan. Then I walked in and Rachel was there, in a towel. Well, the towel only stayed on for a second before she dropped it, so I got out of there as quick as possible. I'm just going to shower in my dorm." He said and Haley, though seething at Rachel, couldn't help but laugh at the look on Nathan's face.  
"Alright, meet me back here then. Where are we meeting Tim at anyways?" She asked "We're meeting up at our dorm. Go ahead and give Peyton a call and see what their plans are, they can come and hang out too." He said and walked out.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH unfortunatly. Thanks flipflopgal, RedJewel2662, Liskaatjeuh, ThumperE23, 

DreamerChick21, ell6ange, 23NaleyLuvin23, LaFilmeMichelle, JamesLover23, Naley, LiZ457, nscottgirl23, inzie23, 

lisa, ScOtt-bruthR-LuVr3-23, ILOVENATHAN23, jcool789, Melissa Eagles, and NALEYYYYY sorry you guys had to wait so 

long for an update but I hope its worth it. We made this chapter alittle longer to make up for making you wait. In this chapter their will be some "Tim Time" enjoy and don't forget to 

review!!---------------- RG--------------- 

Hello again wonderful reviewers, bringers of happiness and inspiration and motivation...lol. Sorry it's like 4 am, so the giddyness is kicking in. Well, here's the next chapter. We're sorry it took so long to write but it's been a rough couple of weeks. RG and I both got really sick so we took some down time to recooperate. I hope you like the story, it was another one that was really fun to write.RG is definitely a fun person to co-write with, the ying to my yang, the peanut butter to my jelly...lol. Sorry, there I went again. Please continue to review and we hope that you like the story so far and that you keep reading. There is alot more to come, and along the way there will be many more bumps and some definite twists.Thank you all again, I love you all Bunches and bunches. ----------GR----------- 

Haley watched Nathan walk out of her dorm with an amused look on her face. Picking up her cell phone, she dialed Jake's number and waited for him to pick up. "Baby James." He said sarcastically when he answered. Haley made a face at the name but only smirked "Triple J., Nathan wanted me to call and see what you and P. Sawyer are doing. Apparently Nathan's best friend Tim is here, well going to be going to school here but he just arrived and Nathan wants us all to go and meet him, in your dorm in like 20 minutes." she said and waited while Jake covered the phone and hollered to Peyton and then got back on the phone. "Alright, we'll meet you and your boytoy there." He said and hung up before Haley had a chance to argue that Nathan was NOT her boytoy.  
She got up and walked into the bathroom. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she made the last minute decision to throw on some makeup and fix her hair. After that was done she went back in her room and grabbed some jeans and a purple tank top and quickly put them on. Sitting back down on her bed, she waited for Nathan to come back and escort her back to his dorm.

---------------------------Campus Apartments-----------------------

Peyton walked out of her room and stopped in the hallway entrance. Jake was sitting on the couch, looking thoughtfully out the window as he waited for her. They had barely spoken two words to each other since the night before.

"Hey Jake," Peyton started but stopped herself. What the hell was she supposed to say to him, Sorry that I almost kissed you? How about, Sorry I almost cheated on my boyfriend with you during our interesting game of twister last night? She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 'Snap out of it Sawyer.' She thought to herself. Opening her eyes, she noticed Jake looking at her. Shit. She forgot that she had called to him and then stopped mid sentence. Well, here goes nothing. She thought and walked over and sat down beside the man currently invading her every thought.

"Look, I'm really sorry about last night. I should have never done that. Honestly, I don't know why I did. Maybe I was feeling lonely and you have been such an amazing friend and so good with Ellie that I just kinda blanked out for a second. I don't want me almost kissing you to ruin what we have." She said and looked at him sadly. Jake let out a nervous laugh before looking at her and grinning.

"If I remember correctly, I was the one that was going to kiss you first Peyt , It wasn't your fault. I'm sorry I did that, it didn't put you in the best position. I know that your with Chris, really I do and I respect that. I just got carried away. Forgive me?" He asked giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

Peyton started laughing and playfully smacked his arm. "Sure, why not? If I wouldn't forgive you then who else would be my big bad protector?" She asked in playful sarcasm.  
Jake nodded, still looking at the beautiful girl sitting beside him. Stopping himself from staring too hard he smirked. "You bring up a good point there Peyton, Luke's all over Brooke plus he's just weak and Nathan's all gaga over my sister so that pretty much leaves me to watch out for you and Ellie. You totally need me." He said and laughed as he watched the surprised expression cross Peyton's face, before she to started laughing. He was relieved and just happy that they were back to normal.

Peyton stood up and held out her hand to help Jake up. "We better grab Ellie and head over to the Dorms before Haley calls again." she said and then stopped and grinned at Jake. "You all have no idea what your in for meeting Tim. He's a character to say the least." she said and Jake just asked her what she meant, she laughed and picked Ellie up out of the playpen. "Oh, you'll see. Trust me. Just remember before you hit him that he's completely harmless. All talk, seriously." Jake just shook his head. 'This should be fun.' he thought and followed Peyton out of the apartment.

------------------At the dorms---------------------

"Come on Broody! Let's go do something. I'm sooooo bored." Brooke whined to Luke, who was sitting at his computer finishing up a paper. He grinned at the big pout on her face. "We can't Pretty girl. Remember Nathan told us to wait here so we could meet his friend?" He said, reminding her.

Brooke just snorted. "Okay, I have already met Dim, thank you very much. I went to school with him and was annoyed by him daily. I have had my lifetime dose of Dim. I don't want anymore." She said and Lucas started laughing.

"Okay, so I'm guessing this Tim guy isn't your favorite person." He asked and Brooke raised her brow. "You got that right Buster. On my list of top thousand people in the world, Tim isn't anywhere on that list." She said and then smirked, seeing the look of dread cross Luke's face. "Alright, Tim's not that bad. He's just a pain in the ass. He's always saying really stupid things and he hits on everybody. Really irritating." She said and Luke nodded.

"Sounds like a great guy. Thank god he's not my roommate. I don't even know him and I can already tell he is going to be an interesting person." Brooke laughed "Oh, interesting isn't the word I would use." She said standing up and walking over to sit on Lucas's lap. "We still have a few minutes til they get here though, let's not waste it Broody." She said pulling him to her, their lips meeting each others eagerly.

"Oh Jeez, you two. Can't you leave your lips off each other for 10 minutes? Seeing that all the time is enough to make a man sick." Nathan asked walking out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. Grabbing a water out of the fridge, he sat on the couch and looked at them with an amused grin planted firmly on his face.

Brooke just smiled sweetly at him "Aw, Natey. Your just jealous cause your not kissing Haley. I think it's kind of cute how you two keep pretending that there isn't anything between you." She said in a daunting tone. Nathan's eyes quickly met Luke's before he turned back to Brooke. "I have no idea what your talking about Penelope." He said and laughed as Brooke gasped.

"Nathan Scott!! I can't believe you just called me that. You know how much I hate that name." She said doing something very unlike Brooke, she blushed. Lucas, seeing this laughed. "Wait a minute, Your real name's Penelope?"

Brooke groaned. "No, my real name is Brooke. However my parent's thought it would be great to torture me and give me penelope as a middle name. No one knows my middle name. Except for this idiot and Peyton, and he only found out because he stole my license and saw it." She said, glaring at Nathan.

Before she had a chance to reply, Nathan stood up. "Well, as fun as it's been tormenting you Davis, I have to go and get Hales. Be back in a few." He said and walked out the door.

"I'd like to strangle him sometimes." Brooke said and hid her face in Luke's arm.

"Hey Hales, you ready to go and meet Tim?" Nathan asked, walking right into her room.

Haley jumped like two feet in the air and grabbed her heart. "Damn it Nathan, don't you knock? What if I was changing? You scared the crap out of me. I was about to go all Buffy the vampire slayer on you." She said and sat down to compose herself.

Nathan grinned "Buffy the vampire slayer? She's pretty hot Hales." He said and then looked her up and down "I could totally see you kickin some major vampire ass. That would be hot." He said playfully.  
Haley rolled her eyes "Hardy har Nate. Your a funny one, now aren't you?" She asked and then laughed.

He gave her his cocky smirk "Well I'd like to think that I'm funny. Can't get by with my amazing looks alone, now can I?" He asked and laughed when Haley groaned loudly. "Come on, we have to go." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door.

------------------In the Boy's Dorm----------------------

"We're here. Did you miss us B. Davis?" Peyton asked as her and Jake walked in to the room. Ellie was asleep in her carrier. Looking up, Brooke grinned and patted the seat beside her. "Of course I missed you Goldilocks. So what did you and Triple J do last night?" She asked and Peyton blushed and put her head down. "Um, well. We uh, played monopoly and twister and then went to bed. What did you do?" She asked quickly trying to change the subject.

Fortunately for Peyton, Haley and Nathan walked in and she was momentarily saved from any further grilling from Brooke.

"Hey Peyt. Jakey Bear." Haley said and then laughed as Jake grimaced at the name. "Don't call me that Hales. I hate when you call me that, and all of the other cutsey names that you call me." He said, sitting down.

Haley smiled innocently at her brother "Aw, come on Jake. You do it to me all the time. Need I remind you that I am forever going to be known at Tree Hill high as Baby James? Because of you and Luke, might I add." She said.

"Okay look Hales, Baby James is cute. Your a girl, you can get away with being cute. Jakey bear is not cute. Especially not for a guy. Seriously Hales. Having a nickname like that doesn't do much for a guys reputation, or his ego for that matter." Jake argued.

Brooke,who was closely observing the arguement started laughing "Oh, get over it Jakey Bear. Would you two stop your bickering already? Save it for Dim." She said feigning exasperation.

Nathan laughed at his friend's unflattering nickname. "Oh Brooke, you know you missed Tim. Now he had to be good for your ego, didn't he ask you out like every day?"

Brooke stuck her tongue out at Nate "Bite me Hotshot." She said and Nate laughed. "Now Brooke, you shouldn't go around propositioning guys when you have a boyfriend. That's not very ladylike." he said and the entire room burst into laughter.

Lucas grinned and squeezed Brooke's shoulder. "Yeah Cheery. I am the only one that is going to be biting you anytime soon. I like Nathan and all but you wouldn't want to cause a fight, cause he bites you and it's so on." He said and laughed.

Brooke pretended to ponder what Lucas said for a minute before grinning like the Cheshire cat. "Your right boyfriend. Besides, we wouldn't want to make Tutorgirl jealous." She said winking at Haley.

Haley looked up "Hey, don't pull me into your disagreements, and for your information Brooke. I don't get jealous." Haley said giggling.

Nathan just grinned "No, definitely not jealous. She may however go all Buffy on your ass." he said and laughed at the confused look on Brooke's face. Haley just rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up Nathan."

Just then a chorus of White and Nerdy filled the room. "And there would be the one and only Tim." Peyton said sarcastically.

Brooke nodded. "Yeah, you know that song would be a good fit for Dim, but he's not even smart like a nerd. I think his theme should be something like, loser by beck or Pretty fly for a white guy." She said and laughed at her own cleverness.

Nathan hung up the phone and stood up.

"Tim's downstairs by the doors, I'm going to go and get him. Be right back." He said and Lucas laughed "Thanks for the warning man."

Nate got downstair and opened the door. As soon as he stepped outside, he almost got knocked to the ground.

"Dude, don't hug me Tim." He said and laughed as Tim jumped back "Sorry, I missed you Nate Dawg. You ready for some Tim time? Where are all the college hunnies at man?" he asked and Nathan shook his head.

"Tim, can you not be a complete perv for like 10 minutes? There are some friends of mine upstairs that I want you to meet." He said and walked back inside, Tim following, close on his heels.

"Are they hot friends, man? Are Brooke and Peyton up there too? They are so fine. Brooke missed her Tim time, didn't she? She totally wants me. I might just give in to her charms this year. Peyton wants some of the Tim man too. She is a major MILF. Yeah Nate, I am going to be gettin all kinds of busy this year."

He said and Nathan laughed.

"Whatever dude. Come on."

He said and the two walked into the dorm.

"Dim's here." Brooke said loudly enough for Tim to hear when they walked in. Tim just looked at Brooke and licked his lips, blowing her a kiss. "Yuck." Brooke said and then turned back to Lucas. Nathan laughed.

"You already know Brooke and Peyton. This is Jake and Brooke's Boyfriend Lucas and their sister Haley." He said and Tim checked Haley out.

"Hey Haley, your looking pretty fine. How about we hook up? You know you can't resist the Tim man." He said and tried unsuccessfully to wink at her.

Haley just made a face. "Um, thanks Tim, but I think I'll pass." She said

"Oh, you just wait you gorgeous creature. No one can resist Timmy." He said and Haley let out a short laugh. "Uh, yeah. I'll keep that in mind Tim." She said and Tim nodded, thinking that she would seriously keep that in mind.

"So Brooke, what happened. You got all lonely without your Tim and had to find a replacement? You know all you had to do was call baby." He said, recovering quickly form Haley's rejection.

Brooke rolled her eyes "Yep Dim, that's what happened. To bad for you that Lucas is way better, so I think I▓ll stick with him. Also, I don't think you'll get to far with Hales here. Nathan and her have this weird flirty thing going on.He's pretty possessive."

Tim looked wounded, for like half a second. "Why did you tell me you'd keep me in mind if you had no intention of it? Haley I'm hurt."

He said and everyone laughed

"ummm." Haley blushed, trying to think of something to say. Peyton came to her defense.

"Oh, leave Haley alone you perverted Moron. She's a nice girl. Not like the usual bimbos that you hit on." She said and Tim grinned. "Aw, Peyton are you jealous cause I didn't show you any love yet? You know you can get aboard the Tim love train anytime you want Mamma." He said and Peyton gagged "I think I'll have to pass too. Remember Tim, I'm not single either and even if I were, I only date in the same species as myself. I haven▓t quite figured out which planet your from yet, so you are definitely not included in that category." She said.

Tim looked at Nathan "Man, this sucks. I thought there were supposed to be some hot and slutty girls in college. I've been here 10 minutes and it's just like high school. Let's get out of here, there has to be a party somewhere." He said whining.

"I bet he would love Rachel. She is just the kind of Slutty girl he seems to be looking for." Haley whispered to Brooke and Peyton.

Brooke shook her head "Oh no. See Tim is all talk. Rachel would scare the crap out of poor Dim." All three girls started cracking up at this.

"That's so true girlie. Remember when Theresa like threw herself at him in school and he hid from her in his locker, like all day?" Peyton said still giggling Brooke laughed loudly at this "Oh my god, I remember that. It was so great Tutorgirl, I wish you could have seen that."

Haley grinned "Sounds entertaining."

"So Tim, did you play Basketball with Nate?" Lucas asked.

Tim nodded excitedly "Dude, me and Nate totally owned the team. Nate dawg was the king on the court and I was,well..."

"The court Jester." Nathan said cutting in. Oblivious to the insult, Tim kept right on talking.

"Yeah we totally kicked ass man. When Nate and Tim came a knockin, the other team would shut off the lights and hide like little bitches."

Tim said, Nathan rolled his eyes. "Man, just say we were good."

Tim looked at Luke and Jake "You two play?" Jake nodded.

Tim laughed and smirked his goofy Tim smirk "I bet me and Nate would kick your lousy butts in a game." He said, issuing a challenge.

Jake laughed "Is that so?" He asked and Tim nodded. Looking at Luke, Jake grinned. "Well then I guess we better head to the gym Luke. We've been challenged."

Brooke let out a loud moan. "Is that all that you guys ever do?" She asked

"Uh, yeah pretty much." They all four replied. "There are other things besides that stupid sport." She said and all of the guys shot her glares.

"Uh, ok. Whatever. You guys go and play with your balls. Me and the girls are going to the mall." She said standing up and looking at the girls. "Come on, let's get out of here."  
Jake turned to Haley.

"You three stay together and Hales, call every half hour to let us know that your alright." She nodded. Tim looked at Jake with a dumb expression on his face. "Jake man,I think you're a little too protective of your sister. Totally weird. Maybe the Tim master should go and watch her for you."

He said but shut up when he caught Jake's glare. " Sorry man, it was a joke. You know HAHA funny." He said taking a step back.

"Whatever." Jake said ignoring him and turning back to the girls.

"You want us to take Ellie with us so you three can shop in peace?" he asked, his eyes falling on Peyton.

Peyton shook her head. "Nah, we got her. You all go and have fun." She said and smiled. Jake nodded.

Brooke walked up and kissed Luke "Bye Broody. Stay away from Tim's slutty girls.Oh and you better Miss me." She said and walked over to the door.

Jake looked up "Speaking of Slutty Hales. Watch your clothing choices. Nothing too revealing." He said and Haley rolled her eyes.

"Right Jakey bear. Like I would listen to you anyways." She said laughing.

Tim looked at Jake.

"Speak for yourself dude. I totally want to see Haley in something that shows alittle skin."

he said and held his hand up to Nate for a high five, instead he got a slap across the head from Nathan and a glare from all three of them. "Ouch,Sorry again." Tim said rubbing his head. "I guess Brooke wasn't kidding. Haley must really be off limits."

"Damn right she is, to you at least." Jake said. Tim laughed and pointed to Jake and Luke. "Alright, let's go and wipe the floor with these two Nate." He said.

Brooke grinned as the girls walked into the hallway.

"Did you see that P. Sawyer? Nathan smacking Dim for what he said. He so wants Tutorgirl."

Peyton nodded and elbowed Haley. "I know right? I am just wondering how it will be before Hales here finally gives in." She said and Haley blushed.

"Would you both stop already? There is nothing going on. I don't like Nathan." She said trying her hardest to sound convincing. Then she laughed

"Who the hell am I kidding? Nathan's hot. There I said it, are you two happy?" She asked, a bright shade of red now.

Brooke's jaw dropped open and she grabbed for Peyton's arm dramatically. "Oh my god! Tutorgirl admitted it. Goldilocks's, mark the date. Naley is one step closer to being together." Haley giggled "Tigger, you are such a Drama Queen."

Peyton laughed and Brooke burst into song "Nathan and Haley sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Oh Lord Brooke. Will you keep it down? We are right outside the door. Nathan will hear you."

Haley said trying to cover Brooke's mouth. Brooke laughed and dodged Haley. "Nathan, Haley likes you, she wants to date you. She wants to Marry you. She wants to have little Naley babies." Brooke hollered at the top of her lungs.

The door opened and Nate peeked his head out.

"What was that Brooke? I heard Nathan and babies?" He asked looking at her with an amused grin.

Haley groaned and sat down right there in the hall. Covering her face she groaned. "Oh Dear God, just shoot me now."

Nathan looked at Haley and smirked. " Hales, I think it's time for your next question. What do you think?" Nate asked and Haley looked through her hands and glared at him before standing up.

"Fine, ask away." She said and he grinned.

" What was Brooke out her saying about me? Word for word. I want to know what was said." He said and Haley shook her head.

"No way. I am not telling you that." She said and Nathan laughed.

"Hales, are you sure that's what you want to use your pass on? Seems like a fairly mild question. Just tell me what Brooke said."

Haley let out a breath and through gritted teeth she growled "Fine, you want to know what she said, I'll tell you. She said and I quote, Nathan, Haley likes you, she wants to date you. She wants to Marry you. She wants to have little Naley babies."

Haley said, then looked Nathan straight in the eyes. " Are you happy, I answered your question." Nathan laughed, Haley was really uncomfortable.

"So what exactly made Brooke break out into that little song there Hales?" He asked, amusement dancing in his eyes It was Haley's turn to grin. " That would count as another question Nathan. Are you sure you want to waste another question on that?" She asked Nathan saw the look on her face, he knew she was trying to get him to say never mind and go back inside, however that wasn't what he was going to do.

He stepped right in front of her

"I only used two so far, that leaves 18 to go. I think I can spare another one. So go ahead Hales, answer."

Haley rubbed her temples, 'Shit' she thought, he wasn't supposed to use that as a question.'Maybe I should pass.' She thought, Damn Nathan and his stupid revenge. Deciding against it she grinned at Nathan.

"I know you expect me to pass on this one, but I won't. It's not as juicy as you seem to think." She said shrugging and looking pointedly at him.

Nathan laughed

"Remember Hales, you can't lie. It has to be truth." Nathan said and Haley nodded.

" Brooke and Peyton were joking because of you slapping Tim, saying that you wanted me. I told them to stop it, that we were just friends. Then I said What the hell, and told them that I thought you were Hot. See it's really not a big deal. Wasn't really worth wasting a question on, now was it?" She asked and Nathan nodded

"Oh, Hales, that was definitely worth a question. So you think I'm hot. Hmmm, I need to think about this one. Be ready for your next question, they are going to start to get interesting." He said smirking and closed the door in her face.

Haley turned to Brooke "Tigger, I am so going to kill you. I'm going to shave your head in your sleep, I'm going to cut up all of your credit cards." She threatened, Brooke's eyes got wide on the last one.


	18. Chapter 18

I know we didn't update for like a month but I did warn everyone that I wouldn't have much time to update and I hope you guys like this chapter and please don't stop reading it because I am going to try and update every 2 or 3 weeks from now on because I hate making you guys wait! Don't forget to review! Thanks to Haleybub23 for helping me co-write it I love you GR this story wouldn't be what it is today if you weren't co-writing it with me! RG Disclaimer: I do not own OTH unfortunatly. Thanks to Naleychick23, LaFilmeMichelle, LiZ457, inzie23, OTH, JamesLover23, nscottsgirl23, lisa, a, flipflopgal, Always23Forever, jcool789, Naley, DreamerChick21, tut0rgirL.23, ILOVENATHAN23, LovePink23, RedJewel2662, 23NaleyLuvin23, lilmonkeygirl31, ell6ange, TutorGal23, nscottsgirl23 for reviewing it. ---------RG----------

Thank you Everyone for sticking with us. I know, we 're taking our sweet time. Believe me, it's not intentional. Things have just been hectic. I was on vacation for 2 weeks and when you add that on top of having two little boys, well, you can imagine the chaos...haha. I hope you all still read it and I hope that you continue to enjoy the tale that we're weaving for you all. There is soooo much more to come, I'm excited at the possiblities that are presenting themselves with this one, I can tell you all one thing, expect the unexpected. Please continue the reviews, I love them and so does RG, we thrive on them. God Bless and Take Care. -------------------GR-------------

"Alright Haley, Let's stop scaring Brookie and do some serious shopping." Peyton said laughing. Haley nodded but she silently glared at the pouting brunette beside her.  
They reached the parking lot and after getting settled in, they were on there way to the mall.

"So P. Sawyer, when are we going to see Chris?" Brooke asked turning towards the blond in the passenger seat, waiting for an answer. Brooke was hoping that it was soon. In her opinion, Peyton needed to see what a loser Keller was, then she could totally hook up with hottie Jake.

Peyton looked over at her and grinned, "Well, he's actually playing a gig with Maroon Five in like 2 weeks. It's only about 4 hours from here so I thought that we could just get a hotel for the weekend, and maybe we can invite the guys too." She said , Brooke started clapping wildly and then remembering that she was still driving she quickly grabbed the wheel again.

"Uh Oops? Sorry I got excited there. Yay, Broody can come too, I'm happy. This will be an amazing trip, even with Keller there." She said with a smirk. Haley hearing the conversation, cut in. "Wait a minute, you mean that I finally get to meet the infamous Chris Keller? I'm flattered, really." She said with a giggle and playfully batted her lashes at Peyton, who just rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Haley and yes , you finally get to meet Chris." Peyton said, at this Brooke feigned gagging.  
"Oh yeah tutorgirl, that's something to be flattered over alright." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Peyton leaned over and pinched her, hard. "Watch it Davis." She said laughing.

"So, What do you think I should do with Ellie? Should I take her to see Chris or should I just leave her with my dad?" Peyton asked.

"Hmmm, that's kind of a hard one. I mean on one hand I know you want Chris to see her but it is a concert, I'm not sure that's the best place for a baby. Besides, what if Chris is really busy and doesn't have that much time to spend with her?" Haley asked and Brooke nodded in agreement. Peyton sighed. "I guess you do make a good point. I can't see Ellie in the car for that long either. I guess I'll call dad tonight and see if he can take her." She said as they pulled into the mall.

"So you two do realize what this shopping trip means now, don't you?" Brooke asked, raising her brow at the girls.

"No Brooke we don't know what it means, however I have a feeling that your going to tell us, aren't you?" Haley said sarcastically. Brooke ignored her and grinned. " Yes, I am going to tell you since you both seem to be a bit slow today. What this means is now we have to find clothes for our trip out of town with the boys!" Brooke said excitedly. Peyton and Haley just groaned as Brooke grabbed their arms and pulled them into the entrance of the mall.

"Oh look, can we go in here? Please Peyton, Pretty please?" Brooke begged stopping in front of a store, turning she gave Peyton her best puppy dog eyes.  
Peyton laughed and getting a nod from Haley she grinned. " What the Hell, Why not? Alright B. Davis, let's go. Suburban Filth, watch out, here comes Brooke."

----------------------------Back at the dorm-------------------------

"So Nate, what were you doing out in the hall with the girls? Let me guess, Haley didn't want to leave her Tim man and you had to force her to go? That's the way all the chicks are with Timmy, dude you should just get used to it." He said with a goofy grin.

"Um, no. Not quite Tim." Nathan said and Lucas and Jake let out the laughter that they were trying to hold in. "Man, I hate to tell you this but you have NO chance at all with my sister. Ever." Lucas said trying to keep a straight face and failing miserably.

Jake nodded, "And even if she did ever want you, I promise you I would lock her in a tower to keep you away, one surrounded by a forest of thorns and a moat with man eating crocodiles, not to mention the army of Marines that I would have standing guard, so get that idea right out of your head...Tim man." He said and then laughed at the hurt look on Tim's face.

Tim however recovered quickly, "Then it was Peyton, I know she wants my body. I see the way she looks at me, It's like she wants to rip my clothes off with her teeth." He said and growled.

Nathan just shuddered. "I am not even going to dignify that with an answer Tim, we are talking about my Best friend and also Ellie's mom. All I will say is this, Peyton would rather pull her teeth out with a pair of needlenose pliers then touch you with them. Promise." He said and smirked.

Jake, not wanting to listen to Tim talk about Peyton anymore, stood up and shook his head. "Let's go play some ball and stop discussing Tim's fantasies." He said and walked out the door, everyone else got up and followed behind him.

-------------------------Back at the Mall------------------------------

Brooke was busy looking through the bikini's, she was looking for one for both her and Haley. Haley on the other hand, was looking for her own swim suit, preferably one with a tankini so she didn't have to show too much stomach, she wasn't fat but she was very self conscience about her body, she didn't like to parade around her goods for the world to see and she definitely did not want Brooke to pick out something for her.

"Oh tutorgirl, what about this one?" Brooke asked holding up two tiny scraps of red for her to see.

Haley's eyes got huge. "Brooke, your talking about for you right?" she asked and Brooke looked confused for a second, then answered. "No, I meant for you. Nathan won't be able to breathe when he sees you in this." She said winking at Haley.

"Um the thing is Brooke, I prefer my men breathing, so I guess you better put that one back, because it really isn't going to happen. ever." She said and turned back to the tankini in her hand.

Peyton laughed coming up to stand beside the two. "I swear , you two argue like the guys on that show, what was it called? The odd couple, that's right. Brooke, we'll call you Felix and Haley you can be Oscar. It's great, really. Your like an old married couple. We'll technically a lesbian married couple but hey, I've heard lesbians are hot right now so your good." She said and then laughed at the dirty looks that both girls gave her.

"So Goldilocks, did you find a hot bikini to wear for triple j yet? Oh and FYI Oscar, if I have to be married to your grumpy self then you are at least going to wear a hot bikini, I need eye candy." Brooke said laughing.

Haley sighed, "Fine Felix, but not the little red one, that's more your style." She said and Brooke smirked.

"I think your right, It would look really, really hot on me. Oscar, You know,I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship." She said and then all three burst into laughter.  
Ellie looked up at the three and started giggling, she didn't know what was they were laughing at but it sure looked like fun.

Brooke stopped laughing as her eyes landed on the wall behind them. "Oh My God, I found it. Tutorgirl, I totally found your swimsuit." She said and grabbed a brown bikini that had little gold and turquoise flowers on the top. Turning back to Haley and Peyton, she held it up. "Well, what do you think?" She asked and Peyton grinned.

"I actually love it girlie. I think Brooke here might be on to something, as much as I hate to admit that." She said and laughed as Brooke stuck her tongue out at her. Haley nodded, " Surprisingly, I actually like it too. Alright Tigger, you win. I'll get that one." She said and Brooke smirked, "See, and you were mocking me. I should totally buy this one for myself too but I won't and you know why? I'll tell you. Because I am not mean, like you two. So ha." She said and walked away, laughing.

"Remind me,Why are we friend's with her again?" Peyton asked laughing, looking at Haley. Haley grinned and just shrugged, "Well I can't answer for you but my reason is simple, it's because my mom always said to be friends with the people that share a room with you, well that and the fact that she's Brooke and you really can't help but love her." She said and Peyton nodded, "You got that part right. Sing it sister." She said as the two went off in search of Brooke.

They found her back by the fitting rooms. Haley and Brooke already having their suits, went in and tried them on. When they were done, they walked out to where the mirror and Peyton were. "Well, What do you think? And be honest." Haley said looking at Peyton. Peyton pretended to think for a second and then grinned, "Why Haley James, you look hot! Brown is definitely your color and Brooke, Lucas is going to be drooling uncontrollably when he sees you in that, but you knew that huh?" Peyton said and Brooke nodded, "Yeah but it's always nice to hear that I'm hot." She said and grinned but the grin faded when she looked past Peyton.  
"Rach ho. Isn't it alittle to bright outside for you? Aren't you afraid of turning to dust? That is what bloodsuckers do when they hit sunlight, yet here you stand. Pity." Brooke snarled.  
"Awww your bitchiness, it's nice to see you too. At least right now your wearing more clothing then your used to." Rachel said stepping closer.  
Haley laughed, "Oh that was funny Rachel. Here you are, Queen Slut herself and your making comments about someone who's actually in a serious relationship. Seriously, that was great." She said and glared at Rachel.

Rachel snorted, "Please Haley, jealous much? You couldn't be a slut even if you wanted to, no one would touch you. After all, your fat and you have a small head, seriously, it's tiny." She said and then grinned, "Nice outfit. Are you trying to disgust someone? Believe me, that will do the trick." She said with venom in her words.

Haley only laughed, "That's cute but I have a question for you. If I'm so horrible then why is it that I have no problem getting Nathan's undivided attention, why is it that I have no problem getting him in my bed, fully clothed at that, and you can't even get his attention when you throw yourself at him naked." She said and smirked.

Rachel opened and closed her mouth a few times, at a loss for words before she could think of a comeback. " It's because he feels sorry for you, that's the only reason." Rachel replied.

Haley just grinned, "Really? Well if that's what helps make you feel better about the fact that your a skank, you go right ahead and believe whatever you want." She said with a roll of her eyes.

Observing the two, Bevin stepped in between the two of them. "Rachel, What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you being so mean to Haley? What did she do to you?" She asked turning on the redhead.

Rachel snorted, "What she did, Bevin, is she decided to come to school here. This is going to be my year, and little miss innocent here needs to know her role, that's it." She said with a smile.

"Oh, and what role would that be Rachel? Since both the bitch and slut titles are already yours?" Peyton said coming to stand beside Haley.

"Look at this, teen pregnancy barbie steps in, well at least your role is crystal clear, now isn't it Peyton?" Rachel asked snootily.

"I guess that just leaves you Brooke, tell me, what role do you have? I know. The braindead cheer whore. It's fitting, dont you think so Bevin?" Rachel asked, raising her eyes to Bevin.

Brooke lunged at Rachel only to be held back by both Peyton and Haley.

"Tigger, calm down. She isn't worth it, I wouldn't waste any energy on her, she feeds off of it, kinda like a leech feeds on blood." Haley spat out, glaring hard at Rachel.

"Get her out of here Bevin, before we all take turns making her plastic surgeon a much busier man." Peyton said and Bevin quietly nodded and grabbed Rachel by the arm, leading her out of the store.

After they had gone, Peyton and Haley let go of Brooke and she started pacing the floor of the fitting room.

" I swear, I'm going to rip her face off! I'm telling you, there is no way in hell that I'm going to be able to live next door to her all year. Everytime I see her, I want to pounce on her. The girl is like a walking kick my ass sign!" Brooke hollered sitting down on the fitting room bench.

"Davis, she pisses us all off, but she says those things because she knows that we're going to fight back. I say we just ignore her, like you do with a child, eventually they get bored and move on to something else, she will too." Peyton said and Haley nodded in agreement before jumping up and grabbing her cellphone, "Crap! What time is it? We forgot to call Jake, and knowing him he's probably on his way down here." She said and quickly began dialing his number.

The phone didn't even ring once and Jake was on the other line, "Haley? Where the hell are you guys? You have been gone for 2 hours and haven't called to check in, not once!"

Haley let out a groan and sat back down.

"I'm sorry Jake, we were shopping and then we had a run in with Rachel. We're fine though. Where are you all?"

She asked and then with wide eyes she looked back up at Brooke and Peyton before replying to Jake, "Alright, Fine. OKAY Jake. Bye." She slammed her phone shut and stood up, "Well, I guess our shopping trip is over, apparently the guys are in the food court. We're supposed to meet them, and they don't sound happy, at all." She said and made her way back into the fitting room, Brooke doing the same.

After the girls rung their swimsuits up and were on their way to the food court Brooke stopped and grinned, "I know how we can make the guys not mad anymore, we should totally go back and put the bikini's on, I bet that they will be Very happy then." She said and winked. Peyton and Haley looked at her and laughed, "Uh, I think we'll have to pass. For some reason I think that would probably not go over as well as you think. In fact, I'm pretty sure they would damn near kill us for strolling through the mall in our swimsuits." Haley said and grimaced when the food court came into veiw. "Well, here goes nothing." She said and led the way over to some very angry looking men.

"Hey foxy ladies." Tim said with a grin, completely oblivious to the tension around him.

"Oh go away Dim." Brooke said and looked to where Lucas was sitting. "Broody, you look mad. Are you just alittle mad or alot mad?" She asked with a small pout.

Lucas just stared at Brooke, speechless for a second.

"Brooke, I'm irritated. You all promised you would call, then what do you know? No phone call, for two hours! We were all worried and kind of freaking out, and then Hales calls and acts like there's nothing wrong. So yeah, I'd say I'm rmore then alittle irritated." He said and let out a loud sigh.

Nathan sat and watched Haley, she looked up and met his deep blue ones, head one. "So, I see your alright, how nice of you to let us all know that." He said with a hint of anger in his voice.

Peyton cut in before Haley or Brooke could answer, "Alright guys, we get that your mad but back off. We were shopping and just hanging out. We're sorry we didn't call but we forgot, we're not perfect ya know." She said, anger evident in her own voice, she turned to Jake, "Seriously, we get the protective thing and we appreciate but you can see that we're fine, Haley is fine. I think you all need to take her off of this pedastool that you have her on, even she is allowed a mistake every once in awhile." She said and looked Jake dead in the eye. After he let out a sigh and nodded, she turned to Lucas and Nathan and waited for their response, slowly they both nodded in agreement.

Peyton grinned and sat down at the table, "Good, I'm glad that's settled. Now let's get some food, I'm starving." She said and winked at Jake, who laughed in response.  
'I'm in serious trouble.' Jake thought to himself as he watched Peyton laughing with Brooke and Hales, 'With Peyton as one of Haley's friends, I'm fighting a losing battle, I'll be giving in constantly.' He chuckled at that thought.

"So triple J, Hotshot, and gorgeous boyfriend of mine, we made plans and you three are lucky, you know why? Because we included you, you get to come with us." Brooke said looking at the guys with a huge smirk on her face.

Nathan groaned, loudly. "Brooke, where are you dragging us now? I am not wearing makeup again and I swear if you and Peyton try to make me attend a tea party with your teddy bears, I'm out." He said wearily.

At this everyone burst into laughter, Brooke snorted, "As if we would do that now Nathan, We were like 12 when we had the Mad Hatter's Tea party and you know it." she said haughtily.

Haley, after finally calming down enough to speak grinned and looked at Jake and Lucas wickedly, "I don't know Nate, Jake and Lucas were mighty fond of a good tea party back in the day, they might really want another one." She said and then started laughing again at the looks of horror that crossed her brother's faces.

"Mom made us play tea party with you Hales. That's so wrong to bring that up." Jake said and began to blush, Lucas chimed in, "Yeah we were unwilling participants, we were your pawns only because we were forced."

He said and smiled, "Although mom can make a mean cup of chai tea." He said and then started laughing at himself.

Brooke wrapped her arms around him and grinned, "Aw, Broody is secure enough in his manhood to admit that he likes a good cup of tea." she said laughing, Lucas nodded, "Damn straight I am, Pretty girl." He said in a serious tone.

"So where are we really going Brooke? Where are you making us accompany you three?" Jake asked and Brooke smiled, remembering that she had yet to tell them where they were going.

"Oh, you three know you love spending time with us, it's the highlight of your days, admit it." Brooke said and laughed as Nathan raised his brow at her. "Oh, alright. I'll give you a hint, we are going to see Nathan's best friend in the entire world." Tim perked up at this, "But Brooke, I'm right here. Why would you all be coming to see me?" He asked with a seriously confused look, everyone laughed at his expression.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Not you idiot boy. We are taking a road trip to see none other then the famous Chris Keller himself. In two weeks." Tim still looking confused turned to Nathan, "Dude, I thought I was your best friend. Don't you hate Keller? I'm better then Keller, why did you replace me with him Nate? I thought I was your Dawg." He said with a hurt look and Nathan just shook his head, " Tim, Brooke was being sarcastic, Keller is not my best friend. I hate Chris, Brooke knows that, she was joking." He explained and then turned to Brooke, "I'm not going. I have no desire to see that ass."

Peyton didn't say anything but looked down. She knew Nathan hated Chris but she thought that he would at least pretend to like him, for her sake.

Seeing the hurt look on Peyton's face, Haley grabbed Nathan's arm and pulled him to the side, "Oh, your going Nathan Scott, whether you like him or not." She said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry Hales, no way. That guys really an ass. If I have to spend any time with him, I'll murder him." Nathan argued but seeing the look at Haley's face, he knew that she wasn't done yet.

" Peyton is your best friend and you just hurt her feelings. She wanted us all to go and spend time together, your going, your going to hang out and your going to like it. Besides, if you don't go, god only knows what kind of guys are going to be hitting on me in the bikini Brooke made me buy today, that would be bad Nathan, because then I would be irritated by them which would turn into anger towards you because you didn't go to keep them away. You don't want to see me angry Nathan, not when it's directed at you. So go over there and tell Peyton your sorry and that your going." She said and pointed towards Peyton.

Nathan nodded and then grinned, leaning closer so only Haley could hear, he whispered softly, " A bikini huh? That Brooke picked out? Nice, I'm there Hales. I told you before that things were going to get interesting, now that I know that you think I'm hot and all." He said and Haley blushed, "I hate so you Nathan." She whispered and went to walk away, Nathan reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back so she was facing him.

"Now Hales, don't get all bent out of shape. Just know now, that little admission in the hallway earlier, started something. I know that you think about me that way and I'm not going to ignore that, but I'll give you some time to wrap your head around things, just realize, that I'm not going anywhere." He said with a smile, but there was determination behind his words. Haley met his eyes and nodded quickly before turning and walking back to the others. Nathan stayed where he was and just smirked,

'Game on Hales.' He thought to himself.


	19. Authors Note

Hi everyone I just want to say sorry for not updating for a while I have just been busy with summer ending and moving back into the dorms. I haven't forgotten this story and I hope people will still read this story because I have a lot of ideas of what to happen! I have part of the next chapter done and as soon as I am done writing it I will post it I promise! Please don't hate me because I love writing this story I just keep running into problems! I will be updating before the month is over I promise! Thank you for everyone who reviewed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy the next one!

Kelly (RG)


	20. Chapter 20

Okay everyone this is not trick...but more of a treat I would say lol. I want to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews and I am so sorry we were not able to update sooner. I hope everyone is still reading this. Gr and I loved all the reviews for the last chapter. We hope this one makes you laugh! Have a great Halloween for those who celebrate it and don't forget to review. I'm hoping we will get the next chapter up sooner than we did this one. Have a great day and don't forget to review.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH unfortunatly. Thanks to Haleybub23 for helping me co-write it and everyone else for not giving up on us.

* * *

Nathan walked back to the group, still smirking as his eyes briefly met Haley's, before she broke eye contact, suddenly very interested in her shoes.

Turning his attention back to Peyton, he grimaced at the hurt look on her face. He sighed and put his arm around her shoulder, "Alright Peyt, I'll go but one stupid comment from Keller and his face is going to be very sore and disfigured, got it?" He said watching her face, waiting for her reaction.

She looked over at him and gave him a silly grin, "Aw, see I knew you'd go Nate. You totally love me, well that and Hales made you." She said and stuck her tongue out at him, causing everyone who'd witnessed the scene to burst into laughter.

Brooke was the one to recover from the laughter first, "Yeah P. Sawyer, tutor girl has hotshot completely whipped, and they aren't even dating." She said and giggled as she dodged Haley's attempt to smack her shoulder. "What? It's so true Hales." Brooke said mockingly, Haley just rolled her eyes.

Peyton laughed, "I do see some definite signs of being whipped, Damn Nate, you got it bad. What happened to Mr. no woman is going to tie me down? Equal opportunist boy toy extraordinaire?" She said and bit her lip to stop the laugh from escaping when she saw the look of horror and embarrassment cross Nathan's face.

"Peyton! I never said that." He said and then smiled sheepishly, "Oh, alright, so I did say that but I was just joking. Seriously." He said and then at Peyton and Brooke's " Yeah right" and "Liar" comments, he too became quite fascinated with his shoes.

"Well, now that we have all figured out that Nathan is totally whipped, Tutorgirl are you ready for cheer tryouts?" Brooke asked turning back to Hales.

"Um, I think I am. I found this whole packet online that tells you all about the tryouts, like what they expect us to do and things like that. Remind me when we get back to the dorms to show it to you and Peyt." Haley said, walking with the others out into the parking lot.

"Jeez Broody, is she always so, um organized?" Brooke asked Lucas. He just pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead.

"Haley was born with a blackberry and a planner in her hands, she lives for organization. Isn't that right Baby James?" He asked Haley, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Haha real funny Jackass." Haley said and then turned to Jake with a big grin on her face. "Jakey Bear?"

Jake groaned, knowing that whatever his sister wanted wasn't going to be pleasant. "What is it Baby James? What do you want now?"

Haley got a look of mock hurt on her face, "Now Jake, I'm insulted." She said and then laughed, "Oh who am I kidding? I'm not insulted at all. I was wondering if you started working on the homework for our music class yet?"

Jake laughed, "Yeah Hales, I started it and I already know that you got it done, your always insanely early getting homework done, it's actually a very freaky quality you have." He said and then smirked when he saw her start to pout. "So since I know that, I know that you either want to listen to mine or you want me to listen to yours and tell you how amazing and wonderfully perfect it is, and of course how talented that you are."

Haley smiled and then nodded, "Your totally right but I don't just want one or the other, I want you to hear it, and I want to hear yours." She said and then turned to Peyton, "I want to hear yours too." She said, getting all excited and off in her own little world. Jake's eyes got huge however, at the thought of Peyton being there to hear his song, seeing as he'd written it about her.

"Ah, Hales, I don't think that's a good idea, Peyton probably doesn't want to hear our songs. She might still be working on hers too. Let's not pull everyone in to the craziness that is you." He said, trying hard to sound nonchalant, and failing miserably.

Peyton noticed how uncomfortable Jake had gotten and grinned, "No, I'm done and I think it's a really good idea Hales. I'd like to hear what you two wrote, from what I hear, the James' are pretty talented with music, well, except for Luke." She said and then laughed, looking at Lucas. "Sorry dude, only stating what I've been told." She said holding her hands up.

"Oh, no problem Peyt, next time just rip out my heart and step all over it why don't you?" He said sarcastically, Peyton pretended to ponder that for a second and smirked, "Deal."

Lucas looked shocked for a second and then elbowed Brooke, "Way to be supportive Cheery. You won't even defend my honor, I'm crushed." He said smirking and holding hid heart, Brooke rolled her eyes, " Goldilocks, stop picking on my man, he's feeling overly emotional today." She said and the whispered loudly so everyone could hear, "PMS."

Everyone cracked up at her comment, except for Tim, "I thought girls only got PMS, dude, guys can get it? That's so freaky, I wonder if I can get a shot to stop that, like with chicken pox." He said, scratching his head.

Brooke shook her head at him, "Oh they can Dim, I'll give you my Gynecologist's number, and they can give you the shot there." She said, trying with all her might, not to smile.

Tim looked instantly relieved, "Cool, thanks Babe. What's a gynecologist anyway? Do you think I could go this afternoon?" He asked seriously and Peyton stepped in, "Sure Tim, In fact, I don't even think you need to call to make an appointment, I have the same doctor and I usually just walk in."

Haley laughed and joined in, "Oh, and gynecologist is just a fancy name for doctor, it's totally cool Tim, and you really need that vaccine." She said and giggled, burying her face in Nathan's shoulder to smother the laughter that was growing.

"Alright cool. I think I'm going to go ahead and get that done now. See you guys later, and you too ladies." He said with a wink before turning and walking away.

"Oh my god, what an idiot!" Brooke said laughing. Haley still had her face buried up against Nathan, laughing so hard that the tears were streaming down her face.

Jake just looked at everyone, "Uh, we aren't really going to let him go to the Gynecologist, are we?" He asked, raising his brows at Nate.

Nathan smirked, "We are definitely going to let him figure it out on his own, this is a story that will never get tiring. I can use this as another embarrassing Tim story, at least until he's 90."

"Your so mean!" Haley said slapping him lightly on the shoulder, but the laughter gave it away that she wasn't the slightest bit mad.

Nathan just shrugged, "Oh like you didn't help? If I remember, you said that gynecologist was a fancy name for a doctor, that was real sweet of you Hales." He said smiling down at the girl that was currently leaning up against his arm.

"Hey, Watch it Hotshot. Technically that wasn't a lie they do call Gynecologists doctors. I may have just left out the fact that they were doctors that worked specifically with the female reproduction system." Haley said with a sly smile.

"Alright, so what's the deal tomorrow? Are you three gonna go and work up a sweat playing with balls or whatever?" Brooke asked Lucas with a grin.

Nathan just raised his brow, "Dude, that just sounded so wrong." He said and Lucas just laughed and turned to Brooke.

"If you meant basketball practice Cheery, then the answer is surprisingly no. Apparently the coach has some big family emergency or something. Otherwise I have no idea what your talking about and I'm not so sure I want to know either." He said and Brooke just shrugged, "You knew what I meant." Lucas nodded, "Actually, we were going to come to your tryouts tomorrow, you know and watch the three of you get all sweaty.

"Pig." Peyton said trying to hide a grin.

Nathan laughed and leaned in towards Haley but he spoke so everyone could hear him, "You hear that Hales, Don't be nervous just because I'm going to be watching you, and only you, the entire time. No big Deal, right?" He asked smirking and then leaned down playfully and kissed Haley's forehead before turning and walking away.

Haley just groaned and thought to herself, "This is great, not only is Rach Ho going to be there to try to sabotage me but now Nathan will be there to watch it all." Then Haley sighed, "Why me? Huh seriously God, you can't have a torment Rachel day every now and again?" She looked up when everyone started laughing, looking up she cringed, "Oh no. That last part was out loud wasn't it?" She asked and everyone nodded.

Nate walked up to her and pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her. "Aww Hales, are you feeling picked on? Unloved perhaps? Cause you know, if that's the case, then I would stand up and make the selfless sacrifice to show you some lovin. Seriously, it would be my honor." He said surprisingly straight faced, that is until Haley smacked his arm and looked up at him, and then he lost it at the look on her face.

"Your such a butthead Nathan." She said, her cheeks flushed and then she laughed.

Nate just grinned, "Seriously Hales, anytime. I'm so there." Haley just stomped her foot and turned back to the group, "So, ignoring Nathan now, back to cheerleading tryouts." She said and Brooke grinned and leaned over to where Ellie was sitting in her stroller.

"You hear that girlie, Tomorrow you get to see your mommy put on a funny, girlie outfit and jump around and be flighty like Auntie Brooke, won't that be so much fun?" Brooke said excited in baby talk.

Then Brooke gasped and started jumping around like crazy, "I have the perfect idea, "We should totally dress Ellie up like a little Cheerleader and she can go over and sit with the boys and be our own personal little cheerleader, well minus the cheer, seeing as she can't stand or jump or talk let alone yell yet." Brooke said starting to sound a bit confused but quickly snapped out of it with a shrug.

Peyton laughed, " You might want to slow down there a bit Brookie. Don't you think you should ask Ellie's mommy if she can come out and play first?" She asked and Brooke pouted, "Oh, come on Peyt, Don't you want her to see you cheer? She wants to go, look at that face, it's saying please mommy, Let me go. How can you be so cruel as to resist this?" She asked getting down beside the baby, putting her head up against Ellie's and pouting, "PLEASE MOMMY, PUH LEASE!!!!" She said in true Brooke fashion.

Peyton nodded, "Alright, I was going to tell you that Jake and I had already discussed it and he was taking her anyway, however I was enjoying your show so much, that I just couldn't ruin it."

Brooke grinned, "I totally knew you'd give in, Nobody can resist the charm that is Brooke." She said and laughed as Peyton pretended to roll her eyes. "I hear ya Brookie Monster." She said.

As they were all walking out to their cars, Brooke jumped and squealed, "Guess What?!!! I already know what color I'm going to paint Ellie's nails tomorrow."

Peyton just ignored her, having already learned not to argue with Brooke over nail polish, everyone else however looked at Brooke like she had lost her mind. Peyton looked at their expressions and raised her hand, "Seriously, don't question it. She'll make you wish that you hadn't." Everyone just nodded, not wanting to go into it with Brooke about nail polish of all things and then they got in their cars.

next up is the cheerleading tryouts...what will happen?


End file.
